


Secret Powers

by Ocean_breezzq



Series: The Secret Powers Series [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Completed, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_breezzq/pseuds/Ocean_breezzq
Summary: The Mikeals have always been normal. Anyone who sees them sees a completely normal family with two parents and a twin brother and sister. That is what they want them to see, though. The have a secret that nobody can know or they would be put in a lab. They don't want people to know their secret. What happens when they are put in a position that has them tell people their secret?SEQUEL IS UP!
Series: The Secret Powers Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842748
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I am sorry if this gets weird or boring. Just tell me in the comments what I should change or start doing. I won't be offended at all, promise! Plus, this is my first story. Also, as far as I can tell, this entire story will be in Blair's point of view. This story has some mild swearing in it. *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this gets weird or boring. Just tell me in the comments what I should change or start doing. I won't be offended at all, promise! Plus, this is my first story. Also, as far as I can tell, this entire story will be in Blair's point of view. This story has some mild swearing in it. 
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a beta reader, if you know one, or are one, please contact me. 
> 
> – your author
> 
> P.S This story is also available on Tumblr, FF, Wattpad, and Inkitt.

-Prologue-

If you saw my family you wouldn't see anything abnormal, and that's what we want you to see. My name is Blair Mikeals, and my family has superpowers. I've never used them in public, but my parents have. They used to be Titan and Electris. But, most people only know of them as myths told by parents to make children feel safe. Little do they know, the myths aren't really myths. My dad was the invincible Titan with his super strength and invulnerability. My mom was Electris with her electricity manipulation. But, now they are Anna and Max Mikeals, parents of teenage twins! I know, quite the demotion. I have a twin brother named Jax and we both have powers, too. We are 16 years old. We came up with out own superhero names when we were kids. I'm Frostbite and he is Phoenix. If you can't figure out our powers from the names, I have cold and ice manipulation and he has fire and heat manipulation. He can make fire appear and I can make ice appear, both through our hands or on something. I know, we are complete opposites when it comes to our powers. We are juniors at Apple Valley High. We act like completely normal teenagers with completely normal teenage problems.

-End Prologue-

"Blair! Stop!" I heard in the distance, "Get control of yourself!"

I shot up. I looked around my room. It was covered in ice and my hair was white.

"I'm sorry, mom" I said.

"It's ok," she told me, "Just, have your brother melt it before you go to school. And try to practice getting control over this. I don't think you want this happening at school, do you?"

"Got it," I said.

I rolled out of bed. My room was connected to Jax's by a bathroom, so I just went through and told him to melt the ice. He did. (I know, vague!) I got dressed for school. Today I decided to wear a mint colored loose cropped shirt, jeans, and leather lace-up boots. I put some mascara on, but that's it on makeup. I'm not really into that kind of thing. I went to the mirror to put my hair into a french-braid, but when I got there, I realized my hair was still white and my eyes were still white/blue. (Picture a younger Killer Frost, basically)

"Crap!" I exclaimed.

I quickly turned it back to the light brown of my normal hair color. Then, I braided it. When I picked up my phone, I saw the time. It was 7:45! I was going to be late!

"Jax, lets go!" I yelled on my way down the stairs.

Once I got to the bottom step, I felt a hot burn on my shoulder.

"Ow! Jax, I am going to kill you!" I yelled when I saw him to my right with his hand on fire. I could feel my eyes and hair changing already. Great!

"Easy there snowflake, just having some fun. Chill out!" He said with his hands up in defense.

"Really? CHILL OUT!" I yelled with cold mist coming out of my mouth.

I blasted him with ice. As soon as I did it, I changed back into myself. I couldn't believe I did that! I mean, Jax can be annoying, but he is still my brother! The other side of me is getting stronger.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I asked him as he fell the the floor holding his chest where I hit him.

Cold mist was coming from the wound. I tried to go check on him, but he scooted away from me. He was afraid of me! I genially scared him! I couldn't believe this was all happening before school had even started!

But, because his body temperature is so hot, the ice melted pretty fast. It just left a big hole in his t-shirt.

"What the hell is going on here?!" My dad yelled as he entered the room.

"I...I...I didn't mean to! I swear! I just got so mad so quick and then I lost control and my other side took over and it was like I was-" I started.

"Calm down, B. I'm fine, just breathe," Jax told me.

It was then I realized he was standing up and was trying to hug me. I looked at my dad and saw that my mom was next to him. I took a deep breath.

"It was like I was just watching from above, not in control of myself," I told them, "I'm so, so sorry,".

"It's fine, I totally provoked it!" Jax reassured me.

"You good?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine, dad. Can I go to school? The bus is here," I asked.

"Sure, just take it easy, ok?" Mom said, "And, Jax? Change your shirt."

"Thanks!" I said, "Bye!"

"Got it!" Jax said as he was putting on a fresh shirt.

I ran out the door with Jax right next to me. I shoved him, he shoved back. You know, normal sibling stuff.

When we got onto the bus, he and I went to our friends. There are three girls and two boys in total besides Jax and I. The girls are Lucy, Caitlin, and Lux. The boys are Lucas and Cole. Lucy has light brown hair in a bob with green eyes. Caitlin has long, wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. Lux has mid-length blond hair with bright blue eyes. Lucas has short, curly light brown hair with hazel eyes. Cole has straight, short blond hair with green/blue eyes. Those are our friends!

"Hey, Wonder Twins!" Cole said when we sat down, "What's been happening in the mystery house?"

I rolled my eyes, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Unlike my rude sister, I will say hello," Jax said to our friends.

You see, our friends have never been to our house before because then they would find out our family's secret. They have always wanted to know what is so important that they can't see. We told them it was a project our parents have been working on. Our parents' cover story is that they are scientists, so it was believable enough.

When we got to school, our group split in half. One half went to their homeroom, and the other one went to their's. My group had Lucy, Jax, Lux, and Cole in it. Our homeroom teacher is Mr. Barber. He always falls asleep right after he takes roll, so we can do whatever we want for the rest of homeroom. Today was the same as any. Mr. Barber fell asleep right after taking role. Our group decided to play a game. The vote ended up having us play Truth or Dare. Let this be noted, I did not vote for this game. Of course, Jax did because he has no sense of what could out our secret.

"I'll go first!" Lux announced, "Lucy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Lucy answered.

"I dare you to kiss Cole," Lux said.

Lucy has never been one to back down to a challenge, so she put on a brave face and started walking over to where Cole was sitting. They got ready, and then they pecked each other on the lips. It was over in one second. Both of them wiping their lips off as if the other had cooties.

"My turn to ask the question," Lucy said with a mischievous smile.

I knew what was coming. She was going to ask the question that could end Jax and I's normal life. She has always been the one who didn't believe that our parents were working on a project that nobody could see. She just got more suspicious as the years went on.

"Blair, truth or dare?" Lucy asked me.

I did not want to end up like her and Cole, so I went with the only other option. I know it could end badly, but I did not feel like kissing anyone this early in the morning.

"Truth," I answered.

"Tell us the real reason why we aren't allowed in your house," Lucy told me.

I knew this would happen. I knew this game would end badly! I should have never agreed to play!

"Ummm... because it isn't safe?" I answered, sorta.

Jax face-palmed. I panicked, ok?! I didn't know what to do. Luckily, we Jax and I were given mercy by the bell. I don't see Lucy again until fourth period.

"Bye!" Jax and I yelled over our shoulders as we practically ran out of the classroom.

That was so close! I am pretty sure that we just gave them more reason to suspect something about our family.

Jax and I were the only ones from our group in our first period class: History. Our second period class is Pre-Calculas. I am pretty good at math if I can say so myself. I keep a generally constant 'A' in this class. So does Jax, but sometimes he drops to a 'B'. We keep these good grades because we tend to pay attention in class. Today, though, we just couldn't focus on what our teacher was trying to teach us. We were jittery and kept looking over at each other. The rest of my classes until fourth period were like this, too. I had built-up energy from stress that needed to be let out. Luckily, we had PE for our next class. PE is with our entire friend group. Yay! Note the sarcasm.

As soon as I walked into the girls locker room, I knew Lucy and Lux had told Caitlin about homeroom. They were huddled together by our gym locker, whispering. This is never a good sign for them. When they noticed I was there, they instantly stopped talking and turned to face me. I prepared myself for what was gong to happen.

"Are you ready to tell us the truth, Blair?" Lux asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I said, "I already told you my TRUE answer."

"We mean the real one," Caitlin said, "You know, the one that isn't a lie?"

"Why are you lying to us, B?" Lucy asked me with sad eyes. Those eyes tore into my soul.

It hurt me to not tell them. They were my best friends, and I was breaking their trust. I couldn't tell them another lie, so I just turned to my locker and quickly got changed. As soon as I was done, I left the locker room. I could practically feel their eyes burning into my back.

Jax was already out there when I got out. He had the same expression on I imagined I had on my face. Cole and Lucas had grilled him in the locker room, too.

"I can't keep doing this," He told me, "Why can't we just tell them?"

"Because then they would be in danger along with us," I answered.

"I know, but we trust them," Jax said, "I think they can handle it."

"Maybe, but it isn't just our secret we would be letting out. It's our parent's, too," I reminded him.

"What if we have to stop being friends with them?" Jax asked.

"Gather 'round!" Mr. Jackson, our PE teacher, instructed us before I could tell him an answer.

I hadn't noticed that the rest of the class was out of the locker rooms already. Our friends hadn't even bothered to come chat with us. I was hurt to say the least.

"Listen up!" Mr. Jackson told us, "We are going to be playing some dodgeball today!"

Then, we were split up into teams. I had Jax, Cole, and Caitlin from our group on mine. The rest was on the other team. We got ready on either side of the basketball court with the dodgeballs in the middle. The teacher blew the his whistle and the game began.

I could tell that Lucas, Lucy, and Lux were all aiming for Jax and I. They were hurt. They felt betrayed, and I didn't blame them.

But, I could feel my other half getting angry. They had no right to keep coming after me in this game! I was hit by Lucy and that pushed her over the top. I looked over at Jax. I could feel my eyes and hair trying to change color. She was trying to break free. Jax could see it happening. He ran over to me and dragged me out into the hall.

"I don't think I'll be able to keep her in," I told him.

"That's ok, just try to hold her in until we get to a safe place," He said to me.

"I'll try," I said.

We started running towards somewhere. He seemed like he was looking for something, but I didn't care. I was just trusting him to find somewhere safe to let her out. Eventually, we entered a door. We were in a janitor's closet. How original.

"Ok, you can let her out," He said.

"No, you should get our of here," I told him, "It's not safe."

"I'll be fine. Just do it," Jax told me.

"Fine," I said.

I let her out. It felt so good. My hair and eyes changed. A cold blast of ice and snow shot out all around me. The entire place was covered in ice. Jax's presence was already starting to melt it, though.

I started to feel a little dizzy. I had used a lot of energy trying to hold my other side back. I was going to pass out.

"Jax?" I asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Catch us," I said. Well, I guess, it wasn't just me that said it. Both me and my other side knew what was going to happen. It sounded like our voices were combined. Also, the cold mist was coming out of my mouth and hands.

"Oh!" He exclaimed as I fell into his arms.

I was struggling to keep my eyes open. The last thing I saw was the faces of my friends looking down at me. Then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. That took so long. It was 2331 words! I'm so proud of myself!
> 
> Again, let me know if you have any suggestions. I am completely open to it. If I made any errors, tell me. I did most of this chapter without my glasses on, so I can't always catch my mistakes. Also, if you want me to add you into the story, just ask. I might do it!
> 
> I'm talking like I have so many readers, but I this is my first chapter ever! Sorry! I don't think I will have a publishing schedule because I have school, but I will make each chapter count for any long breaks. I promise! 
> 
> What do you think will happen next? Does Blair and Jax have to tell their friends the secret now? Read the next chapter to find out! (I know that was cheesy)
> 
> – your author


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hi! Your author here! I am excited to start this next chapter. It will pick up pretty much right after the last chapter ended. Again, it is in Blair's POV. Also, I don't know if I am doing too much dialogue, so please let me know. I think I am using too much. It usually takes about 1-2 days to write a chapter. I don't know that else to say, so on with the chapter!*

All I could feel was tired. It took all I had to half-open my eyes. When I looked around, I noticed that I was on my bed. I could hear people talking outside my door. When I focused on the voices, I realized it was my friends and brother.

"What the HELL just happened, Jax?!" Lucas whisper-screamed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Caitlin asked.

"Care to explain?" Lucy said.

"Can you PLEASE shut up!" Jax finally yelled at them, "My twin sister is hurt in there, and you want me to answer your stupid questions?!"

I felt a sense of pride. My brother really cares for me. I could almost see the looks of shame through the door. Everything had gone silent.

"I'm sorry," Lucas mumbled.

"It's ok," Jax said, "Just, be supportive when you see her, not angry."

It hit me. Everything that had happened at school. I HAD LOST CONTROL AT SCHOOL AND MY FRIENDS HAD SEEN! I started to freak out, but I calmed myself down by knowing that Jax had already handled it. Then, the door slowly opened and in came Jax. I guess they decided to have him go in along first.

"Hey, snowflake," Jax said to me quietly once he noticed I was awake.

"I told you not to call me that," I said back.

"Good to see you're already acting like yourself," he said back, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes," I said, "Do they want to come in or do they want to stay out there with their heads against the door?"

Jax walked over to my door and opened it. Outside, there was all of our friends huddled against the door trying to listen in on our conversation. I smiled to myself.

"Do you want to come in?" Jax asked them.

They all nodded their heads vigorously. I tried to get up, but I failed miserably. Jax rushed over and put another pillow under my head. I did not realize how much the scene at school had taken out of me.

"We brought you home in the middle of school," Cole told me, "Your dad picked us up."

Then, another realization hit me. Mom and dad found out! I was going to be in so much trouble. I looked over at Jax to see that his face was showing sympathy. If he was doing that, then I was in more trouble that I thought.

"He went to pick up mom from work," Jax told me.

"Ok," is all I could get out.

I tried to get up again. This time, it worked. I was able to sit up enough to leave room for everyone on my bed. They all sat down. Lucy, Lux, Caitlin, Lucas, and Cole all exchanged a look at each other before deciding on something.

"Care to explain?" Lucy asked Jax and I with an accusing look.

"Jeez, Lucy, you could have been a little more subtle," Lux said.

"No, it's fine. I understand. What do you want to know?" I asked them.

"Everything," they all said at once.

So, we told them everything. We started with who our parents were. They got a real trip out of the fact that Titan and Electris were real. Then, we told them about how they had us. And we told them about how our parents retired. We told them about our powers and my other side. Everything. They stayed relatively silent throughout the entire speech. Jax and I both imputed information. We told them everything up into this moment.

"Wow," Caitlin said.

I felt like that one work described all of their faces. They were all in shock. It was understandable.

"Why did't you feel you could tell us this?" Lucy asked.

"Because it would have put you and my family in danger," Jax answered.

"We would have been fine," Lucas told him.

"Oh, yeah? What powers do you have to protect yourself?" I asked him.

He didn't answer me. I had given him an unanswerable question. I felt bad. Lucas was mu friend and I was being really rude to him. I apologized to him along with the others. I started to feel better. It felt like a truck had been lifted off my chest. I could tell my best friends my problems now. I didn't have to come up with a fake story every time they asked why my hands were so cold in the summer. Ok, maybe that isn't the most important thing in the world, but you get what I mean.

It was that moment that my parents decided to rush into the room. I braced myself for their criticism, but nothing came. They only hugged me. Then again, the hugs my dad gives tend to strangle the recipient.

"Dad. I. Can't. Breathe," I told with the little air I had.

"Sorry, Blair," dad said.

"No, she doesn't get apologies from us," mom told him, "She needs to explain to us why she couldn't control her powers."

This time, Jax told the entire story with some commentary from me. He made sure to emphasize my passing out. Then, he explained how our friends had followed us to the closet and found it covered in ice and snow. That is when they looked over at my friends. All of them looked down, waiting for the ball to drop. But, it didn't.

"Welcome to our home!" mom said, "I hope you know how to keep a secret!"

They all quickly nodded their heads as soon as she finished. I think it was because they were afraid to get electrocuted by my mom. I laughed. The entire group looked over at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" Cole asked, "You shouldn't be laughing this soon."

"I'm fine!" I said truthfully, "Do you want to see our powers?"

"Yes!" Lucas exclaimed.

I looked over at my parents. My dad nodded his head, but said that they weren't going to be showing theirs. I jumped off the bed with newfound energy.

"Let's go to the training room," I told my friends with a smile on my face.

"You guys have a training room?!" Cole said, "Cool!"

I led them down stairs and down another set of stairs to the basement. The basement is the training room. It is state-of-the-art, of course. This is where people would think my parents work on their secret work projects. I love it down there, always have.

"Welcome to my favorite room in the house," I said as I turned on the lights.

"Awesome," Lux said.

Everyone started going around and checking things out. There is some workout stuff, but the rest of it is superpower training materials. There are different things specialized for each of our powers. Mine has targets, a metal chamber, and many more things.

"What is the metal chamber for?" Lucas asked.

"I use it to see how cold I can make the temperature," I told him, "And to let out my other side in a controlled environment."

"Cool. Can you show us?" Caitlin asked.

"Sure," I answered, "Jax, turn on the camera so they can see."

Jax went over to the computer and turned on the camera inside of the chamber. The camera connected to the computer, so they could see what I was doing. I stepped into the chamber. Some might feel weird in this, but I love it. I do not have to be afraid to hurt anybody when I'm in here.

"Ready?" I asked Jax.

"Ready," He said.

I let my hair change to white, my eyes change to white/blue, and the weird makeup that comes when she takes control form. I could feel my other half taking control. I let her this time. I talk to her in our head and she answers me by speaking. Or when I'm in control, the other way around.

"Ready to put on a show?" I asked her.

"Can I put our powers to the max?" She asked.

"Just see how cold you can get it," I answered her.

"Here we go," She said.

I could feel it getting colder and colder. I started to become more comfortable. It always feels hot with normal temperature when I am in her form. I could hear gasps from outside.

"Little more," I instructed her.

"Finally," She mumbled.

"Ok, let's bring it back in. Let me take control again," I told her.

I turned back into myself again. I saw how cold it was in there. There was frost everywhere!

"Melt it," I instructed Jax as I stepped out of the chamber.

He pressed a key and the camera showed everything melting. I didn't realize how cold it had been in there until I saw the thermometer. It was -90F in the chamber when we were pushing it!

"That was so cool!" Lucy said, "Can you do anything else?"

"Yes, but I think you should see that another time. Why don't we see Jax throw flames at targets?" I asked.

"Yes!" Cole said.

We walked over to Jax's targets. They were fireproof, so they only needed to be replaced once a month, not every time we used them. Jax made a ball of fire form on his hand and threw it at one. It hit the bullseye. Our friend's mouths dropped.

"Showoff," I muttered under my breath.

"You wish you were that good," Jax said to me.

"I'm better," I told him.

I made a sharp icicle form in my hand and threw it at one of my targets. It also it the bullseye. I blew the cold mist off my hand.

"Ok, we get it. You both have awesome powers," Lux said.

"Got that right," Cole said.

We played around for a bit after that. Then, we went back upstairs where we found my parents talking at the dining table. It sounded like they were fighting.

"She has enough control to go!" Dad yelled.

"No, she needs to stay at home until another incident like this isn't a possibility!" Mom countered.

"She will be fine!" Dad said, "Besides, Jax and her friends are there to keep an eye on her!"

I don't think they realized we were standing there, so I chose this moment to let them know.

"You don't think I should go to school?" I asked my mom.

"I just don't think you have enough control over your powers for it to be safe," she answered.

"For me or for the people around me?" I asked with tears starting to form.

She didn't answer me, but I knew who she meant. They thought I was going to hurt someone. To be honest, I wasn't completely sure they were wrong.

"We will help her stay in control and out of situations she could lose control in," Lucy told my parents.

"Thank you for that!" My dad yelled.

My mom sighed, "Fine."

"Yes!" I hugged her and my dad, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

We all went up to my room and hung out. It seemed like what had happened earlier had never been. After a while, our friends started to leave. Eventually, it was Jax and I. We sat in silence for a bit, until Jax told me something I wasn't expecting.

"I think you are afraid of her," he stated.

"What? Of course not," I told him.

"The only reason you can't control her is because you aren't accepting her," He said.

"How do you think I should go about accepting her?" I asked.

"Start working together. Talk to each other regularly," He suggested.

"He has a point," My other half told me in my head.

"I don't need you two teaming-up!" I said out loud.

Jax looked at me weird. I realized that it looked like I was talking to myself. Well, I guess that is what is happening. Then, he smiled.

"You are talking to her, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes," I stated, "Now go away so we can bond."

I shooed him off. Pushing him into the bathroom that combines our room. He was smiling way to much. He thinks he did all of this. Making me talk to my other half. Whatever.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"First of all, what do you want me to call you?" I asked as I laid down on my bed.

"Well, I was born with the name Khione," She answered.

"What a beautiful name," I said.

"Thanks," She said, "My nickname is Frostbite."

I almost fell off my bed.

"You mean, my 'superhero' name?" I asked.

"OUR superhero name," Khione answered.

"Oh," I said.

We talked about random things for a while. She told me that she gets control when I am sleeping, which explained A LOT. I think we are starting to trust each other more. I know that I'm not afraid of her anymore. I feel like we used to be on different levels and now we are on the same one. Does that make sense? I hope it does.

I fell asleep after a while. I didn't even realize that I skipped dinner. Oh, well. As I was drifting off, I thought-over today's events. It had started off relatively normal, but ended up with Jax and I telling our friends the biggest secret we've ever kept. I almost don't believe it. I could never have guessed this would happen. The only thing that I am worried about it how many questions Jax and I will be bombarded with at school. Knowing our friends, they will ask us the most unexpected questions they can think of. They won't ask the important ones like what would happen if the rest of the world found out, but they will ask thinks like if I can make it snow so much school is canceled. Thinking about it now, I should try that. It would be so helpful on days I forget to do my homework.

I slept soundly for the first time that night. It is because Khione and I aren't at odds anymore. She made me sleep peacefully. My last thought before I fell asleep was asking her to wake me up on time. I know that is weird, but it will be seriously helpful! I don't know if it is my imagination or not, but I heard a faint "Ok" before I was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got 2348 words on this chapter! Yay! I don't want to make them too long, but I know I hate it when the chapters are super short. I know there was a lot of dialogue in this one, but I felt it needed it. You can see I tried to make up for it at the end. Sorry!
> 
> Let me know about any suggestions! As you know, I am open for them! Leave review! I know I am talking like I have SO many readers, but I actually don't. I'm just doing this for affect and for the future if I do have readers (probably won't). I know that was really awkward, but I don't care! Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hi! I am sorry for eating little longer than on my other chapters to publish. I was studying for the many tests I have this week. I have a plan, though. I will start to try to publish a new chapter every SUNDAY. Not Saturday, not Monday, SUNDAY! I know I use time skips in this chapter. I also know that I hate those sometimes, so I will try to only use them when it fits into the chapter. Ok, now that is over... on with the story! Hope you like it! *

"Blair! Blair! Blair!" Was being shouted to me in my head.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Wake up," Khione muttered quietly.

I rolled my eyes. I just had to tell her to wake me up in time for school. Whatever. I stretched and got out of bed. This day was getting off to a good start! Just to let you know, I was not using sarcasm that time. I had just woken-up on time! This might surprise you, but I have never woken up on time for school. I know, crazy.

Anyway, I got ready. I didn't know what was going to happen today. I could possibly let out the entire secret that my family has been hiding for our safety or I could accidentally kill someone. Not great odds.

"You're stressing me out, too. Stop worrying so much! We are going to be fine!" Khione yelled in my head.

"You are right, I am going to be fine. I can handle this," I reassured myself.

"Good," Khione said, "Now get to school."

I would never have pegged her as a school-lover. She always seemed like the kind of girl that would skip-out to go smoke with some friends. Guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

"Let's go, Blair!" My mom yelled at me from the front door.

"Are you taking us?" I asked as I walked up.

"Yes, you aren't ready for the bus yet," She answered.

Once again, I rolled my eyes. I was excited to see my friends, and now I have to get driven to school by my mom. This was going to be SO embarrassing! This is a fact that proves that Jax and I are just like normal teenagers. The only difference is a few TINY superpowers. Ok, that isn't that small. We try to make it, though. We just want to be treated normally.

I had an idea. What if I drove us to school? I already had my license. So did Jax. It would be so much cooler if we got to drive ourselves to school!

"Hey, Mom?" I asked, "Can Jax or I drive ourselves to school?"

"No," she answered, "Now get into the car."

"But we are responsible!" I told her.

"Too dangerous," She said, "You could get into an accident."

Was she kidding? Her kids have SUPERPOWERS! Getting into an accident is pretty far down on the danger scale.

"We will be fine! The school is only ten minutes away," I pleaded.

"Fine," She answered, "But only if your brother drives. I don't need you to freak out on a person cutting you off."

"I take offense to that! I said.

*Underlined is Khione speaking through Blair and Italicized is them thinking in Blair's head. It has that killer frost sounding voice that sounds like both of them are talking. *

I covered my mouth. I couldn't believe I had just said that.

"Excuse me?" My mom asked with her 'you are in trouble' face on.

"It wasn't me! It was Khione!" I justified.

"Tell her that you will BOTH get grounded if you keep that up," she told me.

"We got it," I said.

"I CAN NOT believe you just did that! That is our MOTHER we are talking to!" I thought to Khione.

"She'll get over it," She reassured.

"Do you have ANY experience with talking to parents? They do not like kids talking back to them!" I informed her as I stepped into the passenger's seat.

"Fine, noted!" She told me.

"Thank you," I said.

"What?" Jax asked as he sat down in the driver's seat.

"Nothing," I answered with my cheeks warming.

He shook his head. I sighed in relief. I did NOT need him thinking I had started to talk to myself. That would just add to my already long list of things I needed to worry about.

We stayed relatively silent until we had pulled into a parking spot. Then, I got ready to get out, but Jax stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"What's the plan?" He asked me.

"What plan?" I asked back.

"You know, the story for why you left in the middle of the day," He answered.

"Oh, dad emailed the school and said I had an allergic reaction to the cleaning supplies they used on the dodgeballs," I said.

"That's... odd, but it will work," I said.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"Sure," He released his grip on my seatbelt.

We walked together into school: the place of nightmares. As I was walking through the crowds, I felt like everyone was staring at me. I looked over at Jax. He tried to give me a reassuring smile, but I did not feel any better. You know what? I am done. This is just my imagination. Nobody is staring at me because nobody know our secret. There, I am no longer imagining people judging us.

"Ready?" Jax asked me at the door to homeroom.

"God, you sound like our parents," I said as I walked through the door and to a seat by our friends.

"Wait up!" Jax exclaimed.

When I sat down, our group fell silent. I felt like they were talking about me before we had gotten here. They probably had been, but they had a right to. We had just dropped a HUGE bomb on them that they needed to find a way to cope with. This could just be me trying to not let Khione angry, too. Who knows?

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much... except that we think somebody from PE saw your eyes turn!" Lucy whisper-yelled.

"What?!" I exclaimed, "This is not good."

"Who?" Jax asked.

"Jason Smith," Lux answered.

"Him! Why him?" I asked.

Jason Smith is the biggest jerk around. He is the stereotypical captain of the football team, bully. Our school is just one of the few lucky ones left that have cliques and stereotypes. Yay us! Not.

"I know," Lucas said with a disgusted look on his face, "He is the worst."

You see, Lucas is on also on the football team. So, he has to listen to his captain, Jason. It just so happens that Jason likes to pick on our friend group especially, so Lucas kind of pulled the short straw if you know what I mean. Even so, he sticks it out. He refuses to back down like a coward. I applaud him for that.

"You know what? We will just have to get him alone and tell him what happened during PE," I told them, "I had an allergic reaction to the cleaning supplies and had to run out and get an EpiPen. You guys followed me to make sure I was ok."

"That is really thought out," Cole said, "Nice job."

"I didn't come up with it, our parents did," I corrected him.

"Then make sure to tell them I said good job when you get home," Cole instructed me.

"Got it," I said.

The rest of homeroom went as per usual. We took role, talked, and then left for first period. I had Economics with Mr. Finn today. This class was an easy A for me. We were learning something, but I couldn't really focus on it. I had chemistry next, and I was worried about what would happen with all the chemicals. What if my powers were affected by them? You know what, I am not going to anticipate anything bad happening because then it won't happen. That is my optimism for the day.

Once fourth period was over, we all met up for lunch. We got in the lunch line to get the slop our school says is food. The line was long today. Just my luck that our friends would have the chance to talk to Jax and I around eavesdropping teenagers.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Caitlin asked.

"I was thinking about what we could do," Lucas said, "We can turn you guys into superheroes! We could be your 'people in the chair'!"

"No. We are just going to go on with life like nothing happened," I told them.

"What about Jason?" Lucy asked.

I had almost forgot about him. He could have told the entire school a nasty rumor about me by now! We had to get him alone, and soon.

"We are going stop eating and pull him off alone and tell him our lie," I answered as I was already getting out of line.

"But... it's pizza day!" Cole said as we were pulling him out of the line.

"Come on pizza boy," Lux said.

We walked over to Jason's table. I had not thought this through. He was surrounded by his friends right now, and we had to get him alone. He may be slow, but Jason isn't stupid. He will refuse to go alone when we ask to speak to him.

"Hey, Jason? Can we speak to you for a minute?" Jax asked with a slight hint of malice.

"Why should I go with you, Mikeals?" Jason asked back.

He was trying to get under Jax's skin. They had had a sort of rivalry since third grade. I can't even remember how it started anymore. Honestly, I could care less right now.

"Just get your ass up," I said.

"Anything for you, ice princess," Jason said with a smile.

"Don't make me gag," I told him, "Follow me."

I brought them to the hallway. Nobody was here because it was lunch. We surrounded Jason. For a second, I thought I saw fear in his eyes, but that thought was snuffed out when his annoying smile came back. He is SO annoying!

"What do you think you saw yesterday in PE," I asked.

"Straight to the point. I like that about a girl," He said, "I saw your eyes turn blue."

"My eyes turn blue?! Do you think I'm an idiot?" I said, "Nobody's eyes can change color. It was a glare from the light."

"No, I saw your eyes turn and mist start to fall from your hands," Jason told me.

"I was having an allergic reaction to the cleaning stuff they use on the dodgeballs," I lied.

"Do you seriously think I believe that? You must think me a fool," he said.

"Your right. I do think you are a fool, but this time I am not lying," I told him.

I started to get worried. I thought this plan was flawless. Guess not. I looked over to Lucy for help. She wasn't afraid to get mean. Lucy saw me pleading with my eyes and nodded her head.

"Listen here, birdbrain," Lucy pushed Jason against a wall, "We are telling the truth, so you will not go around the school spreading rumors about one of my best friends, ok?"

Jason looked genially scared. Everybody had seen what she could do when she got mad. In Freshman year, somebody had bullied Lux. The bully was said to have had a mental break. Nobody ever saw them again.

"Yes, ma'm," he answered.

"Good. Now get out my sight," Lucy shoved him away.

I laughed. I knew she was not going to actually hurt him. Lucy stopped doing that already, but she never told anyone else that. She thought it would be useful to keep the reputation around. Turns out, she was right.

"Thanks," I hugged her.

"Can we go get pizza now?" Cole asked.

"If you mean to cardboard covered in cheese, then yeah," I answered.

"At least it it better than the meatloaf," Lucas said.

"Don't remind me of that awful day," I said.

We all started cracking up. We didn't mind that we got a few weird looks from the lunch ladies when we were getting our food. It was moments like these that I enjoyed the most. Moments when everything else fell away. It was just me and the people I loved. This is where I forgot about all that was happening in my life. I was just a normal girl. Then, it was ruined.

Everybody in the cafeteria got a notification on their phones. Of course, since we are all phone-obsessed teenagers, we all looked. It was an anonymous number that had texted us all. It was a picture of me photoshopped with blue eyes and ice coming out of my hands. After, it said, 'This is who you go to school with. Not that lie,'. Tears started to form in my eyes, but I refused to let the school think this was true. So, I got up and started to, slowly, walk out of the cafeteria. I felt everybody's eyes burning into my back as I walked away. I started running once I was out the front entrance of school. I did not stop until I was home. I went upstairs, into my room, and laid, face-down, on my bed. I started to cry. I usually try to keep a brave-face that intimidates people on, but I could not hold it anymore. I heard my mom come in. She was probably going to try and make me feel better.

"Hey? You ok?" my mom asked.

"Just peachy," I answered.

"Will you tell me what happened?" she asked.

"The school knows. Or at least they know I am different. Somebody spread a rumor to the entire school," I told her.

"Oh," is all the said.

I thought she was going to hug me and tell me it was going to be ok, but she did the exact opposite.

"What were you thinking?! Now we have to fix a whole other problem!" my mom asked.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Um... you are gonna go to school with contacts that make you eyes like Khione's. That way, you can show them it was just a trick," she answered.

"That is really thought-out. Have you done this before?" I asked.

"You aren't the only one who has grown up with powers she can't control," she answered.

I smiled. My mom was a badass, and I was proud to be her daughter. She has been through this before. The thought had not even crossed my mind. They knew what I was going through. Maybe not exactly, but it must have been hard to not electrocute someone every time they pissed you off.

"School isn't over yet, so I still have the time to fix this," I said, "Bye, mom!"

I started to run back to school. I am thanking my dad for making Jax and I work on cardio everyday now.

I reached school in record time. When I checked my phone to see what time it was, I saw that it was probably the passing period between sixth and the school meeting scheduled for today. I looked for Jason through the crowded hallways, but instead I found Jax.

"Blair, are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, we have a plan, but I need to find Jason first," I told him.

"He is in the bathroom. I just saw him there," Jax said.

I left him as soon as he finished. I ran in to the boy's bathroom with out a second thought to my gender. I had something more important to do.

"Jason!" I yelled.

"Hey there, Blair. What brings you into the boy's bathroom?" Jason asked.

"I wanted to show you something," I answered.

I put the contacts in. His mouth dropped to the floor. Well, not literally, but you get what I mean.

"I don't understand. I never saw you put them in," he muttered.

"Just because you didn't see doesn't mean it didn't happen," I told him, "Now, tell the school you lied."

"Fine. Only if you kiss my in front of the entire school," he smiled.

"What?! Why do I need to do that?" I asked.

"For my enjoyment," Jason answered, smirking.

"Whatever, let's go," I sighed.

Once we got out, I stood right in the middle of the hallway. I was waiting for him. I saw my friends walk up. Their faces were the last thing I saw before he kissed me. It was passionate, too. I tried to pull away at first, but I remembered our agreement. So, I let him have his fun for about thirty seconds before I pulled away. I was bit dizzy, I have to admit. He was smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, hotshot. Send out the message," I told him, walking away.

I passed my friends on my way out. I decided to skip the assembly.

"Let's go. Ice cream on me," I said as I passed them.

I laughed when I saw their faces as they ran to catch-up to me. I would have to explain. The only face that did not make me laugh was my brother's. His was full of hurt. I had just, practically, made-out with his archenemy. I got where he was coming from. Once we got our ice cream and found a place to sit, I talked to Jax.

"How could you do that to me?" Jax asked.

"I didn't! I only did it so Jason would tell people he lied," I told him.

"Even so, it looked like you enjoyed the kiss," I said.

"Ok, maybe a little, but it still meant nothing to me. I promise," I told him.

"Ok, I'm sorry for even thinking you would like that excuse for a human being," Jax apologized.

"It's ok," I said.

We spent the rest of the time eating and talking about normal stuff. Then, we said goodbye and went home. Jax let me drive home. Things were starting to seem like nothing bad had ever happened. Or at least it was like that until we got home. Jax and I were laughing as we entered the house over some joke neither of us could even remember. Then, we heard our parents tell us to come downstairs to the training room. Jax and I shared a look. Whenever our parents said that, it was either for a hardcore training exercise or we were in trouble.

"Yes?" I asked when I entered the training room.

"We want to ask you guys something," Mom answered.

"Do you want to become superheroes?" Dad asked with a smile on his face.

"What? Are you kidding? Of course!" I exclaimed.

"Yes!" Jax yelled.

"To start out, you will only do small protools," Mom told us.

"Do we get suits?" I asked.

"Of course!" Dad said.

I couldn't believe it! My biggest dream was coming true. Jax and I had been planning this moment since we were toddlers. This was just the thing to brighten-up my life. We spent the rest of the night looking at our suits that our parents made. Each was customized for our powers. Mine was a blue crop top with silver edges and a silver snowflake in the middle. It has ripped black jeans and a blue mask for the eyes. I have blue lips with a slight silver on my cheeks. Of course, when I do this, I will have white hair and blue eyes. Jax's had a full black body suit with some flames on the arms. It has a red mask, too. His is fire resistant, of course. I was having a heart attack, I was going to be a superhero!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 3203 words! It was a bit longer than the other chapters, but I wanted more to happen and couldn't find a good stopping place. I know you probably thought they would become a superhero later in the story, but it just fell in place, so I made it happen. Comment! Tell your friends about this story if you like it! We need more readers. Thank you to the readers that I have already, though. That's it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello! I know I threw you a curveball on the last chapter. I honestly did not know where that was headed. Like I said before, I thought I was going to make them superheroes later in the story, but I guess not. Please comment! I do not know if you are liking this story or not if you do not do these thing. I will take what you tell me and, most likely, use it. I promise! On that note, on with the story!*

It had been three weeks since my parents had told me I was a superhero. I was ecstatic. Of course, they didn't let us do anything but train until today. Tonight was our first mission. I like to call it a mission, but it's really just patrolling the highest crime-populated area of the town. Our town is small, so nothing bad ever happens from the residents. It is the criminals from outside our little bubble that screw it up. Tonight, Jax and I will start to fix that.

However, we still have to go to school. I thought it would be harder to keep the secret after my parents had let us become superheroes, but I was wrong. It was almost easier. Before, I had all this built up anxiousness to tell someone, but now that I had, it felt like I was done. I did not need to tell anyone else. The secret brought our friend group closer together. We had a secret that only we knew, and it was exhilarating.

Today, I woke up on time. Things were looking good. Which means things were about to go horribly wrong. We just can not get a break.

"Breakfast!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I said as I was running down the stairs.

You see, four weeks ago, I would have covered the entire railing in ice, but not anymore. I was free from the curse that was my fear of my other side. Khione and I are friends now. No, we are sisters.

When I got downstairs, Jax was already there. I do not know how he is always so punctual! Even with me waking up on time, he still arrives everywhere before me!

"Hey, frosty," Jax said.

I turned my eyes blue/white just to scare him. Obviously, it worked.

"Ha!" I laughed, "You should see your face! It's priceless!"

"Shut up," He murmured.

"Guys, can we just have ONE morning without you two getting into a fight?" Mom asked.

"No," Jax and I answered at the same time.

Mom sighed. In response to that, Jax and I smiled. We had always done this; pushed Mom's buttons. In our defense, she was an easy target. Mom walked right into every single one of our smartass remarks. It was even better when Dad would laugh with us and get in trouble for it.

"Just eat and then get to school," Mom told us.

So, we did exactly what she told us. We eat our breakfast that she made us and went to school. Today, Jax and I decided to run to school. Well, we did not really decide, our parents did. It was part of our new training. To make it more fun, Jax and I made it a race. Whoever lost had to do whatever the winner wanted for the rest of the day. I know, we are evil geniuses.

"I'm gonna win again," I said as I started to gain distance ahead of him.

"In your dreams," Jax told me back as he passed me.

We went on like that for the rest of the run. In the end, I won. Just goes to show that women are the superior gender.

"Dammit!" Jax yelled as I made it to the front entrance first.

"Am I dreaming? Cuz' I think I just won," I smiled.

"Whatever. What do you want me to do first?" Jax asked.

I thought about it. There were a lot of really good things I could make Jax do, but I thought of one that benefited to me the most in this situation.

"Stand still so I can freeze the sweat droplets off of you," I instructed him.

"What? That's the best you could come up with? You last wins were better than this," He said.

"You won't be saying that for long," I told him.

Just as I finished, our friends walked off of the bus.

"Ow!" Jax yowled.

"Oh, suck it up. You're going to attract unwanted attention," I told him.

"What are you guys doing?" Luke asked.

"Torturing me," Jax answered.

"He lost?" Lux asked.

"Yup!" I answered, "I had to freeze every sweat droplet on this body one by one until they were all gone, along with the smell."

"It hurt!" Jax defended.

"Maybe you should have used your powers to make them into steam before she had to chance to freeze you," Caitlin said.

Jax looked away in embarrassment. I am glad he feels that way. After what he made me do last Friday, he deserves it! He made me punch one of the rude basketball boys. Trust me, you DO NOT want to see how tall they are. It looked like they are actually going to fight back, but they restrained themselves. For that, I am deeply grateful. I made sure to explain it to them once they had calmed down. Besides the superhero part of it, of course.

The bell rang, and we went to homeroom. Today, it was a short homeroom so we could have an assembly. I hate assemblies, they are just an excuse for the school to remind us not to bully and other meaningless stuff. I know that sounds harsh, but it's true! Nobody at this school takes any of what the staff tells us with meaning.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," Lucy answered.

With that, we went into the theater, where the school meetings are held. It was the only place that could hold the entire school.

"Welcome, students! Please take the nearest seat to the front," Our principle instructed us from the stage.

Of course, nobody did what he told us. We chose the farthest seats from the front, the top row. We sat in the middle, all seven of us sitting side-by-side.

"Are you guys excited?" Lucy asked.

"Yes! We've been waiting for this our whole lives!" Jax answered.

"You guys will be safe, right?" Caitlin asked.

"Of course we will, Cait. We've been training. Plus, it's just patrolling," I said.

"Ok," she said uneasily.

"Relax, we'll be fine. If you want, you guys can watch out body cameras and talk to us through the coms with our parents tonight," I offered.

"Really!?" Lucas exclaimed.

"Really," I said.

"Cool!" Cole said.

I was amazed by how much these types of things kept making our friend's days. It was not really that exciting, but they kept on getting excited. I could see that Jax was happy. We were never known as special to the outside world, but now we had people who knew we were special. It sounds selfish, but this is what made me in such a good mood for the past few weeks.

The assembly went on and on for what felt like months, but it was really just about an hour and a half. My friends and brother were chatting for the rest of the assembly, but I starting thinking about something. Everything was perfect right now. Jax and I are about to go on our first mission, I had control over my powers, and my friends knew my family's biggest secret. I was gong over everything that was good in my life at the moment. I tried to find anything significantly bad, but I could not. This worried me. Something terrible was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon.

Before I realized, the assembly was over. Because of the assembly, we had missed the first two periods. I had PE with all my friends now. It was the first time I would be doing PE for almost four weeks. I had a "doctors" note that said I was excused from PE for medical reasons. You would be amazed by what my parents can do on a computer. I could tell they had done this before.

"Do you feel ready?" Lux asked me in the locker room.

"I feel great, and that's the problem," I answered her.

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked.

"Nothing significantly bad had happened for almost four weeks. In my life, that means something bad will happen very soon," I told them.

"That can't always be true," Lucy said.

"Trust me, I have lived in this world for a lot longer than you. I've learned a few thing," I told them, "But it's fine. Jax and I will go on patrol tonight and then we will deal with this when it comes. Ok?"

"Ok," They answered in unison.

"Now, let's go to class," I said.

"Now that everybody is here, we can start. We are going to be starting our volleyball unit," our teacher told us, "Partner up and get a ball."

"You want to be partners?" I asked Jax.

"Sure," He answered.

We got a volleyball and started to pass. Turns out, we guessed correctly on what our teacher wanted us to do. Jax and I did not talk. I was too busy thinking about what could possibly go wrong tonight. Unfortunately, Jax knew my worry face.

"What's wrong?" Jax asked.

"It's just... I know something will go wrong tonight," I told him.

"So it's not just me?!" he exclaimed.

"You have a much better poker face than me, then. But I refuse to let the fear of something bad happening tonight make me not go," I said.

"Me, too," Jax said.

"Ok! Then it's settled, we will be aware to the threat, but not afraid of it," he declared.

We spent the rest of the day as per usual. Our friends came home with us, and we all hung out until it was time. I felt like every part of my body was pulsing with adrenaline. I was nervous, but at the same time, excited. It was the best feeling in the world. I want to feel this way all the time. It made it even better when I let Khione out. I let the door that I was constantly holding back open. I had no fear.

"Are you ready?" I asked Jax once we had changed.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he answered.

"We will be watching and talking to you on the coms for the entire time," Dad told us.

"We know Dad, you have told us this ten times already," Jax said.

"He is just worried. We made a lot of mistakes when we were first starting out," Mom said.

"But you didn't have people who knew how to prepare you," I told them.

"Still, be cautious," Dad told us.

I nodded. I gave him a hug and then Mom one, too. My friends were standing awkwardly by the computer console. I smiled. In this moment, I knew that I would always have these five people to count on if I needed to.

"Let's go, hothead," I said to Jax.

"That's one of the few you've been able to come up with," he said.

"Come on!" I yelled from the front yard.

"I'm coming!" he started running to catch up with me.

We started by just getting out of the nice suburban part of town and into the more crime-affiliated part. Khione and I were working as a team. No one person was in control. We were in a state of harmony.

It looked like nothing was going to happen tonight, but something did. Right as we were about to leave, there was a robbery at a convenience store. I know I should be scared of getting hurt, but I am not. This was the perfect thing to start Jax and I off.

"Are you ready?" I asked Jax.

"Have been since I was seven," he answered.

"Then let's do this," I started walking to the store.

When we got into the store, the bell above the door rang, which gave away our presence instantly. There were four of them. All of them were dressed in black with a black ski mask on. It was so stereotypical that I had a hard time keeping a straight face. One of the robbers had a gun pointed at the clerk. He was making the clerk get the money out of the cash register. This made Khione and I angry. What made them have the right to threaten someone with a gun just for a couple of bucks and junk food. The other three guys were grabbing things off the shelves.

"Hey! Are you gonna bring yourselves to the police or are you gonna make me do it for you?" I asked. This was going to be fun.

*Underlined and italicized is Khione and Blair speaking together. When they are like this, their thoughts are sorta combined.*

"What are you guys supposed to be? I didn't know Comic-Con was in town," robber one said.

"So we have to do this the hard way. Just remember we warned you," Jax said.

They smiled with their disgusting teeth. They seriously thought they could beat us? We had been training to fight outnumbered, so this was going to be a walk-in-the-park if they acted as stupid as they looked.

They charged us first. Two guys came at me, and two guys came at Jax. One tried to kick me and the other tried to punch me. I guess they weren't above hurting a woman. I know I should be happy about that, but I realize I had no idea there were people like this in my town. Honestly, it just made me want to keep fighting these bad guys more. I blocked the punch, but I did not have time to get out of the way for the kick. It hit me write in the gut. I got the wind knocked out of me, but I was able to come back from it quickly. Jax looked like he was doing fine, at least from what I could tell.

"Oh, you just made a big mistake," I said.

They backed away from me. I felt cold mist come out of my hands and mouth. I started to form ice on the ground and make it slowly creep towards my attackers. I stuck to their feet so they could not move. I moved towards them. They tried to get away, but I reinforced the ice. I went behind them and froze ice handcuffs on their arms. I made it so it wouldn't hurt them, but it would still stay there long enough for the police to find them. Then, I made their feet frozen enough to stay, too. I saw that Jax had knocked his robbers out, so I went over to Jax and we fist-bumped. This could not have gone better.

"Did you seriously have to knock them out, Jax?" Lux asked over the coms as we were running home.

"Unlike my sister, I don't have the ability to make handcuffs out of ice," Jax answered.

"Whatever, just get home as fast as possible. You have school in four hours," Mom said over the coms.

"Race?" I asked Jax.

"You're on!" he answered as he was already starting to sprint.

"Cheater!" I yelled and hit him with an ice blast.

"Ow! That hurt!" he said.

"You're just a baby!" I told him.

I said that right when we I touched the front door. I beat him for the second time in one day. That must have hurt his boy ego.

We got changed and said goodbye to our friends. Unfortunately, Jax and I did not make a deal about what the winner would get, so it was just bragging rights. It was a shame because I had the perfect idea. Our parents congratulated us on our first night. They said that we should be prepared for what some people might be saying at school tomorrow. We needed to have a way for nobody to suspect us, if the change came up. Jax and I decided on saying that we thought it was somebody with a special gun that could use heat and cold since there were scotch marks and ice at the crime scene. We would not believe that people with powers were real.

"Good night, Khione," I said as I was drifting off to sleep.

"Good night, Blair," she said back.

I really thought that something bad would happen tonight. I had this terrible feeling in my stomach. Do not get me wrong, I loved the adrenaline rush I got from fighting crime, but I knew something was going to happen that would change my run of perfectness going on. But, I refuse to think about that right now. Maybe something did happen last night that will show itself tomorrow, maybe it didn't. I will not ponder on it until I absolutely need to. I am going to enjoy my life as it is for the time being. That is it.

Little did I know, I had guessed right. Something did happen last night that would make a huge difference in my family's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! What do you think will happen next? Let me know what you think in the comments! Also, if you like this story, tell people about it! We need more readers! So far, we have 9, and I think we could get more. I hope you are enjoying it so far!
> 
> I am sorry for not publishing on Sunday like a promised. I lost power, so I couldn't write or publish. Also, I have homework. Lots of it.
> 
> Again, COMMENT!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to not do a schedule anymore. I will write when I can because when I rush to get a chapter done, it ends up being awkward and not the best I could do. Plus, my grades drop. Also, I have been so stressed out at school that I didn't have the time to write. I am extremely sorry for keeping you waiting if you were. Honestly, I am amazed I'm getting this done right now because of finals. I hate finals week so much. One more to go and then I am home free for two weeks! I will try to publish a lot during winter break. And, I will remind you again: COMMENT! That's it! Happy reading!

You know what? I have decided to never be optimistic or happy again! Every time I am, things just go terribly wrong! First, I am happy that my friends know, and then the Jason things happens. Then, I find out I get to be a superhero, and then I find out I have to do job experience fo school! I know what you are thinking: Why is that so bad? Well, the only option that I am willing to do is interning at my parents' lab because I thought I would not have to do as much with my parents there. Jax had the same idea. Turns out, we did NOT choose the right job. Jax is working with the accounting department, and I am working with the personal assistants. This may surprise some, but Jax is really good at math! I was surprised for sure.

If I am being honest, my job is not that hard. I just would rather be doing literally anything else that getting coffee. My parents think that this will be good for me; give me more opportunities to practice acting normal in the real world outside of school. I see where they're getting this, but does it have to be now? Of all times, it has to be when I'm happy and optimistic. At least Jax is suffering, too.

Now, to my first day. I woke up on time, as per the new usual with Khione. I had to get Jax up because he slept in. Our bodies are still on the timer that waits until to the weekend to make us exhausted beyond belief. I was so tired that I put salt instead of sugar into my coffee. The good news was that my parents were driving us because we're all going to the same place.

We got to work early. Jax and my's parents told us to wake up earlier than needed. Their excuse was that it was to make sure we set a good first impression. This was my response to that:

"Are you kidding me?! Jax and I have been visiting the lab since we were five years old!" I yelled.

And now that brings me to where we are now in time.

"Okay, so we may have just wanted to see if you could get up this early. But in our defense, it will be useful for your future in being superheroes," Mom defended.

"Hey! Can we just have one day without a fight?" Jax asked.

"Fine," I said. Mom rolled her eyes.

Luckily, we arrived at the lab at that moment. Jax and I got out, said goodbye, and went to the front desk.

"We are supposed to pick up our ID tags here. We're the new job experience interns," Jax said to the person at the front desk.

"Sure. Here you go," they handed each of us the ID tags.

"Thanks, can I ask where we should go?" I asked.

"Jax goes to the fifth floor and the second door on the left, and Blair goes to the twentieth floor. The only office on that floor is the boss and his assistant. Good luck," she answered.

"Thanks again," Jax said as we left to our jobs.

❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎Time skip to upstairs❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎❄︎

The front desk lady was right. This top floor was just one big office/lab with a secretary. I guess that's where I should go.

"Hello! I'm Blair, your new intern," I told the assistant.

"Hi. I'm Lexi, and you need to follow my exact moves and you might just make it through this internship," she said.

"Got it," I said.

"Good." Lexi stated.

We started with normal things: how to use the computers and tablets, to talk directly to the boss unless asked, and where to get things the boss might ask for. It was all pretty simple. I was feeling like I could do this. Key word FEELING. Past tense. I liked this job until I met the boss. His name is Jackson Moore. Apparently he inherited this company after his father died. Let's just say, he is interesting. As soon as he saw me, he just stared. I felt like I may have a little bit of breakfast left on my face, but I checked and there wasn't.

"Hello, you're new," he said.

"Yes, I'm Blair," I put my hand out.

He gasped and dropped my hand as soon as he touched it. That caused him to stare again. I thought we were done with that!

"I'm sorry, but you're just very cold," he apologized.

"Must have been from being outside," I covered fore myself. I did NOT need another thing to stress about.

"Yes, must have. You can call me Mr. Moore," he told me.

"Okay, Mr. Moore," I said.

After that, he walked into his office. That encounter totally freaked me out. Was this what my mom was talking about when she said that this would be practice for hiding my powers outside of school? Maybe I was a little harsh this morning. Ok! I overreacted!

I spent the rest of the day just helping out where I was needed by Lexi. I basically just went on coffee runs and scheduled a couple of meetings. It went by pretty quickly. Nothing like this morning happened again, and for that I was grateful.

I met up with Jax and out parents in the lobby at the end of the day. Jax looked like he had just finished a two hour long math final by the looks of him.

"Tired much?" I asked him with a grin.

"You're looking just as good as I am, snowflake," he answered.

I shoved him over, and he just laughed. I can never win with him, and it frustrates me so much!

"Whatever," I told him.

When we got in the car, dad asked us some questions about our day, and we answered. It was mostly just what we did and how we liked it. That is, until the last one.

"So, any incidents with your powers happen?" dad asked.

"Well, I may have had an encounter with Mr. Moore," I answered quietly.

"Of course you did," Jax muttered.

Dad sighed, "What happened?"

"We shook hands, and he gasped and let go. He said my hands were really cold," I answered.

"Did you make and excuse?" mom asked.

"Of course I did. I said it was probably because of being outside," I said.

"That should work, but Mr. Moore is really untrusting. If he senses anything worth research, he will not stop until he has it," dad told me.

"Got it. Tread with caution," I said.

We got home soon after that. The day was starting to hit me, so I quickly ate a dinner and went to bed. I'm so happy that I don't have work tomorrow, jut school.

"Goodnight, Khione. Sorry for not being able to let you take control today," I said while I was drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Blair. And don't worry, I'll make sure I have some time tomorrow," she answered.

I woke with a burning pain on my inner wrist. It felt like I had a thousand needles poked into me on that one spot. When I looked down, I could not believe my eyes. I screamed. Luckily, my parents didn't come in, but Jax did.

"Are you okay?" Jax asked.

"No! Look what's on my wrist!" I yelled.

When he looked, a look of pure shock came onto his face. Then, it transformed into a grin.

"I didn't think you had it in you! Sneaking out AND getting a tattoo! Mom and dad are going to KILL you," Jax said.

"I didn't do this! I just woke up with it!" I yelled.

Then I realized. Last night Khione was saying something about making sure she had time to take control. She sounded suspicious, but I was too tired to notice! She must have taken control while I was asleep and done this! I guess we weren't in as much agreement as I thought.

"Khione!" I screamed.

Silence. She was closing herself off. Coward. I was going to make her pay for doing this, one way or another. How did she even pay for this?

"Just relax, we'll deal with this. I'll back you up when you tell mom and dad," Jax reassured me.

"Oh, I'm not telling them. I'll just wait until they find out and then explain, " I told him.

"Okay, but you better have a plan to hide it. With all that plastic rap on it, it will be hard," he said.

"I'll wear long sleeves," I told him.

"Whatever. Just be careful," he said to me.

"Sure," I told him.

I got ready for the day. Today, I wore a long sleeve, striped crop top with a skinny jeans and my black combat boots. I decided to put my hair half up-half down today. All of this along with my tiny amount of makeup I put on.

When I got downstairs, Jax and our parents were already there. I don't know how they all get ready so quick!

"Morning," I said as I sat down at the counter. My mom placed a bowl of scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Thanks!" I told her.

"You're welcome. You have ten minutes to eat before you have to leave," she said, "Dad and I have to get to work, so bye!"

"Love you!" I yelled to them while they were already halfway out the door.

"You're so lucky they didn't see it yet," Jax said.

"Shut up! If we act like it's not there, then it will be easier to keep a secret," I told him.

"Okay, frostbite," he said.

I ate quickly because I realized I only had five minutes left to eat. My mom makes the best scrambled eggs. That or I was super tired-out from Khione's joyride in my body. Probably the latter option.

"Let's go. I'll drive today," told Jax.

"Coming," he said back.

We were right on time when we got to school. You see, when I drive, we get there early enough to not stress about getting to class on time if we go to our lockers. Because we have the same last name, we have the lockers next to each other. Don't think we forgot the race today! Jax won. But it was only because he grabbed my wrist and made me get distracted with the pain! He plays dirty, obviously.

"Ha! I won!" he exclaimed as we reached out lockers where our friends were waiting.

"It's only because you cheated!" I told him.

"Excuses, excuses," he said.

I sighed. I knew I wouldn't win this fight.

Instead of fighting, I asked our friends, "Why do you guys get here so early?"

"We like to see the race at the finish line," Cole answered with a smile.

Jax started talking to our friends while I put away and got some things from my locker. I really wasn't interested in talking right now. I was trying to get through to Khione. She was NOT going to get away with this!

"Khione! Khione!" I thought.

"What?! I'm sorry! Is that what you wanted?" she answered.

"Yes. Thank you, but you that is not all you have to do. I am grounding you for three days inside. No takeovers," I told her.

"What?! That is SO unfair! I will make you show your powers in front of everyone right now if you don't take that back!" she yelled in my head.

"No! My choice is final!" I yelled out loud.

Jax and my friends looked at me weird. I felt my cheeks heat up. I really need to remember to only think it, not say it.

"Just having a little talk with my other side. Carry on, " I told them with a wave of my hand.

Little did I know that that wave would ruin my day. A small part of my sleeve dropped down enough for the light to reflect off the plastic wrap on my wrist. Lucy, always the inquisitive one, questioned me about it.

"What's that, Blair?" she asked.

"Nothing!" I fixed my sleeve.

I could see Jax smirking because he was right this morning. I didn't even last three hours without somebody seeing the tattoo.

"No, it's not nothing. Let us see," Lucy demanded.

When Lucy got this way, there was no stopping her. She would get whatever she was after. I just so happened to be exactly that this time.

"No! I told you it was nothing!" I said.

My eyes turned in anger. How could she not trust me?! I was her best friend! Ugh! Calm down, Blair. This is the Khione in your acting out. Just reel it back in. I took a breath and they changed back.

"See, it isn't nothing if you do that when I barely ask you about it," Lucy said.

Then, she grabbed my hand and pushed me sleeve up. I heard gasps. This was exactly what I was worried about. I pulled my hand away quickly, but not before they had seen it. It was a tattoo of a snowflake. It may be small, but it's noticeable.

"Blair! What is that?!" Lux yelled.

"I told you! It's nothing!" I answered.

"It's a tattoo," Jax said.

"I thought you would be on my side of things!" I yelled at him.

"I am, it's easier this way. Trust me," he said.

Then he turned to our friends, "Her other side got mad and went on a joyride last night. Blair woke up with it."

"Oh. That's... surprisingly believable," Cole said.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. They were okay with it. Nothing was going to explode. Everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! Again, I am so sorry for not publishing in so long. The next chapter will start off right where this one ended.
> 
> COMMENT!
> 
> That is it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Your author


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I said I would write a lot during winter break, but I didn't have my laptop all last week. I just got back from Oahu! I needed a vacation. Now back to the story. This chapter is a little farther in time than the last one. I have a question: Do you want me to stop writing author's notes before and after chapters? That's all! Comment! Happy reading!
> 
> \- Your Author

It has been two weeks since my friends had found out about the tattoo. So far, I've avoided my parents finding out. There were a couple close calls, but Jax distracted them. Don't tell Jax this, but I'm really grateful for having a twin brother like him. Jax and I decided to wait off until the end of the school year to do more superhero stuff. After summer, we're going to stop until the end of senior year. It is just too complicated to continue doing it during the school year. We are just going to be normal teenagers with normal teenage problems for as long as possible.

Right now it is parent-teacher conference week, and I'm waiting at home with Jax for our parents to come back. I'm not worried about my teachers saying anything bad to our parents. Even with all that has been going on, I have still been able to keep my grades up. Jax is the same.

"How much longer do you think it will be?" Jax moaned.

"I don't know, but what should we do for the rest of the time?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Wait! I got it! Why don't we play truth or dare?" he asked.

"With two people? That's kind of useless," I answered.

"We could invite Lucy, Caitlin, Lux, Lucas, and Cole over," Jax suggested.

"Sure, whatever. But this better not end up like the last time we played truth or dare," I said.

He texted them right away. If I didn't know any better, I would think he was waiting for a chance to do this. Who am I talking about? Of course was waiting for the right moment to offer a game!

"They'll be here in five minutes," Jax put his phone down.

"Ok," I said.

I have no idea why I always agree to these games. It never ends good.

"We're here!" Lucy yelled as our friends walked into the house.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"I got a key copied months ago," she answered casually.

"Of course you did. I'm such an idiot for assuming different," I muttered.

We all got situated in the living room. Our couch goes in a half-circle with corners. I sat on the left corner and Lucy and Lux sat next to me. Jax, Lucas, and Cole sat on the other end. I always liked the corner because it was, in my opinion, the most comfortable spot on the entire couch. Now, back to my torture!

We all decided that we would start on the girls' end and move along the line towards the boys' side. Doing it that way, the first person to go would be Lux. I wasn't that scared because she was the most merciful when it came to this game. I should have known that I can't ever be too hopeful about anything nowadays.

"Ok... let's see who the first victim is," Lux said.

I thought really hard. Asking whoever there is out there to help me get through this game without any issues. Turns out, whoever is out there wasn't feeling very nice.

"Jax, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," Jax answered.

"Ummm... I dare you to lick the floor," Lux declared.

"That's it? Oh, thank God! I thought I would have to do something terrible like give someone a hickey! Gross!" Jax sighed.

He got down on the floor and stuck his tongue out. He sat there for a couple of seconds to add some anticipation. He is such a dork. Finally, he took one, long lick of the hardwood floor of our living room. Then, he popped back up into his spot and acted like nothing happened. See, I could never do that. I would be grossed out. Fighting off someone twice my size, I can handle, but licking the floor, not so much.

"My turn now! Blair, truth or dare?" Jax asked me.

"To keep myself from licking the floor, I'll pick truth," I answered.

"Tell us if you enjoyed your little make-out session with Jason the other day," Jax asked.

I rolled my eyes. I knew that deal would come back to bite me in the butt. I have to keep my cool, though. If they find out I did enjoy it the smallest bit, I would never hear the end of it.

"No," I stated calmly.

"Yeah right! I saw your face! You like him!" Lucas cooed.

"Be very aware of the face that I can kick your ass, with or without my powers," I told him.

I saw his face show fear, and I smiled. He knows that I can beat him.

We kept on playing for the rest of the night until my parents got home. Our friends left as soon as that happened because that meant their parents were home, too. You know how I said I wasn't worried about my teachers telling my parents anything bad about me? Well, I should have been. I should have been EXTREMELY worried. Their faces had that look that parents get when their child does something bad, and they aren't mad. Instead, they are disappointed. I don't know how, but it's even worse than having anger directed at you.

"Blair, Jax, kitchen table, now." my dad demanded. You knew things were serious when he used that voice.

Jax and I looked at each other. I gulped. This would not be good; not at all.

"What is it?" I asked as politely as I could once we had sat down.

"Your teachers had some interesting things to tell us," mom said.

"Oh. Like what?" I asked.

"They said that you are starting to backtalk them and not work hard to achieve a goal. That goal is college. Also, they think you need to start talking to someone about your issues. They've noticed some internal struggles going on," dad answered.

"And you, Jax, are not working on yourself. Your teachers are worried for your future because you seem to be too focused on something else," mom said, and looked at me at the end.

"Not my fault he's such a dork! Also, I refuse to go see a therapist!" I yelled.

"Do not use that tone with me!" dad yelled back.

"I'm not crazy! I bet that was Mrs. Cruz who told you that! She was all up in my business when I was having trouble with Khione," I argued.

That was when I realized that I forgot to where something to cover up my tattoo. I was so distracted by the game with people who already knew about it that it completely slipped my mind! Too bad that they already knew about it. But I didn't know that yet.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Mrs, Cruz told us that she noticed something on your wrist recently. Something that looked a lot like a snowflake tattoo! Care to explain?" Mom asked.

My heart stopped. The worst case scenario I could think of would not be as bad as this. All of a sudden, I could not say a word. Nothing would come out of my mouth. When I looked over at Jax, he had the same blank expression I imagined I had on right now.

"It..it wasn't my fault!" I tried to explain.

"How could it NOT be your fault?! You knowingly spent money to have a permanent design put on your body using thousands of needles!" Dad yelled at me.

"She didn't do it! Khione got rebellious and took over without permission while Blair was asleep. While doing it, she went out and got a snowflake tattoo on their wrist," Jax explained.

"You're still grounded until further consideration," mom told me.

I could not believe her! It was not my fault at all! I had been taken over by my other half and forced into hurting myself. There is no way I would actually choose to do that.

"Fine!" I yelled at ran into my room.

I felt like a thirteen year old girl being told she can't go out with her friends to the mall. I was acting so stupid, and I knew that, but I still felt betrayed. Sometimes, being a girl is annoying.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to take over for a couple of days?" Khione asked.

"I'm extremely angry, and I'll talk you up on that offer. Maybe that'll show my mom what I deal with everyday," I said.

"Hey! I'll still do it, but only because I love some good revenge. Also, I'm not that hard to live with," Khione said in my head.

"Whatever. Goodnight," I told her once I had gotten ready for bed, "I'll see you in your head."

"Goodnight," she said back.

The next day, I woke up, but it didn't feel the same. I was just in darkness. It took me a little while to realize that this is what Khione must feel like when she has to wake me up. I started to yell. It felt super weird!

"Wake up! Khione!" I yelled.

"I'm up! Now, time to get dressed. I'm gonna give you a whole different look," she told me.

I started to see what she did. It was odd at first, but I got used to it eventually. She put a lot of dark eyeshadow, eye liner, and dark lipstick. I could see where this was heading. She put on ripped black jeans, a cropped white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. She looked in the mirror, and I realized that she was going to do this for real. I was so going to have trouble with the aftermath later on at school. Whatever, I don't totally hate it anyway.

She put her white hair up into a messy bun. I guess we have that in common: I don't like wearing my hair in a ponytail either. She put on my usual vegan leather tie-up boots. She doesn't have the worst style. Ok, so I kinda like it.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready," Khione answered, "Let's face the music!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell people about this story. Let's get more readers. Comment! I'm sorry for the shorter chapter. This is really just a filler chapter. Let me know what you like better. Happy reading!
> 
> \- Your author


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I think this chapter will officially mark me making up for missing a couple of weeks. This chapter will move the story along more than the last one. That one was just a filler chapter. Also, this one will probably be shorter than the rest. I realize that the chapters are starting to shorten. I think that it will just make it easier to put more detail into each thing if I don't have a lot go on in one chapter. Let me know if you want them longer again! Also, let me know if there is anything that you want to change. Happy reading!
> 
> – Your author

Previously:

"Ready," Khione answered, "Let's face the music!"

Now:

When we got downstairs, Khione went strait to the kitchen island and sat down at one of the bar stools. Both my parents were already standing in the kitchen. Khione just took a piece of toast and started eating it while looking on my phone. Wait a minute! I didn't give her permission to snoop all around in my personal belongings!

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I asked her.

"Don't worry! I'm just acting like I'm doing something. If you look, you can see that the screen is just showing the lock screen," Khione thought.

Sure enough, when I looked, I saw her just swiping her thumb randomly around the lock screen page. I sighed. There was some stuff on there that I did not want anyone finding out. Especially with Khione in control!

My parents' faces were priceless. They were just frozen in shock. This is what I was hoping for: them not expecting this from me. None of them would expect me being rebellious. It took them almost three minutes to come out of their shock. I saw them regain their composure. They put on their angry parents faces. I knew what they were going to do. They were doing to try to get me to change back or get a reaction out of me. I would not let them.

"Just what do you guys think you're doing?" dad demanded.

"Don't answer them yet. I want them to work for it more. Let's wait until mom looses her control over herself. That is when we know it's working," I told Khione.

"I like this new you," she responded.

Khione looked up, smiled, and then looked back down at my phone. I know some might think that I am being a hormonal teenager, and I might agree with them, but that didn't make it any less satisfying.

Khione's little show had worked. It had pushed my mother over the edge. Her face went from merciful to bloodthirsty in two seconds. Shocks of electricity started to bounce off her. Now was the time to explain what we were doing.

"Answer you father," she demanded.

"Alright. We are showing you what happens when you mess with us," Khione answered.

"And what is that?" dad asked.

"We fight back," Khione said with a blank face.

I felt a pang of gilt as I saw my parents' faces. That had hurt them. I had hurt them. What was I doing? No, they deserved this. I just need to hold out for the rest of the day, max, and then I would apologize to them. Jax decided to walk in at this moment. He walked in on us staring each other down. His timing is so ironic.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed. Khione and I rolled our eyes.

"Language," dad said without taking his eyes off me.

"Sorry, but what is going on?! Why is Khione in control? Did she force through again?" Jax asked.

"No, Blair let me take control. She knew I would be better at this than her. She doesn't have the guts to do this," Khione answered.

I saw my twin's face fall. He was the person closest to me, even if we didn't like to admit it. This was worse than hurting my parents. I had hurt my best friend. I hadn't realized that I had felt so sad until I felt a tear drop down my face. Khione was still in control, but I had felt this emotion strongly that it fought through her composure. That snapped me out of it. I just had to hang on for a little longer and then it would all be over. My parents just needed to learn that I can handle myself and that they were wrong to punish me for something that was not my fault.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Jax asked with a hurt expression.

"This is not a punishment. It is a message that will not last that long, so just hold out a while. Also, I'll need you to cover for me at school. Say that I'm feeling rebellious to anyone who asks," Khione said.

"You don't seriously think I'm letting you go to school like that, do you?" dad asked.

"I didn't ask you," Khione said and walked out.

"Watch her," I heard mom tell Jax as we walked out.

Khione got into the drivers side of the car. I really hope that she knows how to drive like I do. Oh, no! What if she frosts the steering wheel?! I need to get her out of the drivers seat.

"Why don't we let Jax drive today?" I asked.

"What? You scared I'll lose control? I'm not like you, I do not have another side trying to break through all the time," she said out loud.

"Just do this for me, ok? You still can frost the steering wheel," I said.

"Fine," she sighed and got into the passengers seat.

"Thank you," I said.

Just then, Jax got into the car. He looked over at me with a disappointed look. He looked like he was about to say something, but then he stopped. Khione hid it, but I felt another stab of guilt in my gut. This was going to be even harder when I saw out friends. I better brace myself.

"Just... don't say anything too mean to them," Jax told us.

"Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior," Khione exaggerated.

Jax sighed, "Let's go."

We walked to our lockers. Our friends weren't there yet, but I knew they were on their way. It was about this time when they met us at our lockers. They weren't there, but someone was. It was the last person I would expect to be leaning against my locker. It was Jason. You remember the dork who I blackmailed me into kissing him in front of the entire school? Yeah, that guy.

When we looked over at Jax, I saw that he had gotten that expression that he has when he's about to beat somebody up. This would be good. What?! Why had I thought that? It must be Khione's influence.

"You're in my way," Khione said.

"No! I didn't realize!" Jason exclaimed with sarcasm, "What's with the new look?"

"None of your business, Smith! Just push off!" Jax told him.

"Whoah there, Mikaels. I was just asking a question. And I'm not going anywhere without an answer. Besides, Blair and I like each other. Isn't that right, snowflake?" he asked me.

"In your dreams, asshole," I said.

"That's right. Now, what's with the hair and eyes?" he asked.

"I thought I'd try something new. You got a problem with that?" Khione walked up to him.

"No, I think it's kind of hot," he answered with a smirk.

"Just go away," Jax told him.

"I'm leaving! But I don't think Blair needs her brother to solve her problems. She's a big girl," he said as he walked away.

I could practically SEE the smirk on his face as he walked away. He infuriates me so much! Argh! I could feel my hands start to frost.

"Relax, Khione. He's just a big, self-centered jerk," I told her.

"Fine, but I'll get him one of these days," she got control of herself.

She walked to my locker and got the stuff we needed for today. I guess she's been watching my routine. I heard laughter start to get louder behind me. I knew that laughter. It was my friends.

"Incoming," I warned.

Khione turned us around, and put a smirk on our face. I saw my friend's smiles drop. This time, I was ready for it, so it didn't effect me as much. They looked over at Jax in curiosity. I could see the worry etched on Caitlin's face. She was probably thinking up all the worst possibilities of what could have happened to me. It was just like her to do that.

"What's with white hair?" Lucy asked Jax, looking over at me with disgust.

"Did she loose control again?" Caitlin asked with worry.

"No, someone just decided to be rebellious today," Jax answered.

"Well then she needs to snap out of it! Did you hear that, Blair? I told you to get your ass out of your little hiding spot!" Cole yelled at me. I didn't expect that from him.

"Why is she doing this? Is it about last night? What did your parents say?" Lux asked Jax.

"Our parents found out about the tattoo and grounded her. She is trying to show them what she has to deal with on a daily basis so they understand how hard it is to keep Khione in check. They blamed her for the loosing control," Jax said.

"I can speak, you know," Khione stated.

"Give us our friend back!" Lucas demanded.

I knew this would happen. My want to make it better with my friends is starting to overtake Khione's control over my body. I saw my hair start to turn back to brown, so I just took a deep breath and regained control over my emotions. I went back to Khione's look.

"Tell them it won't be forever. They just need to hold out til' the end of the day," I told Khione.

"Blair says to tell you it won't be forever. You just need to hold out til' the end of the day," she did as I asked.

"It better not be, or I would kick both your asses," Lucy said, looking at, both, Jax and I.

"Let's just go to class," Lux said.

"Yeah, let's go," Khione said and walked away.

My first class Computer Science today, so we didn't have to walk that far. The Comp. Sci. classroom is only two door down from my locker. My teacher is Mr. Barth. He is pretty chill, and he doesn't require much attention in his class. We don't even have any tests, either. That's why I like days where I start off with his class. It gives me time to prepare myself for the day of torture.

Today, though, he was NOT chill at all. As soon as Khione walked in, he stopped her. He just stared at us for a little while until he started speaking.

"Is everything alright, Blair?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Khione disguised her voice to sound like mine and walked to my desk.

"Real smooth, frostbite," Cole said as we sat down.

"Shut up or I freeze your arm off," Khione threatened him.

He whistled. Little did he know that she wasn't kidding. Actually, he probably knew that. He was just trying to act like he wasn't scared out of his pants. It would have worked if it wasn't me who he was talking to.

The rest of the class went by with Mr. Barth glancing at me every two minutes. It started to get annoying. I need to come up with a better excuse if I'm sent to the counselor or something. It would not be good if they thought I was having issues with myself or at home. I do NOT need another thing to stress about.

"I'm gonna ditch the rest of the day. Does anyone want to come?" Khione told my friends as we walked to break.

"No, none of us are leaving. We need to act normal as we can get with you looking like that, so we are going to stay at school. Only two more classes," Jax told us.

"Or, I could just go home and watch Netflix," Khione offered.

"No!" Cole yelled, "We are going to get through this day, and then we are going to get our friend out!"

"Whatever, lets juts go then," Khione rolled her eyes and walked to our next class.

The rest of the day went back pretty basically. Khione got stared at a lot by teachers and students alike. It wasn't anything I hadn't expected. She made an extra effort to avoid teachers with worried expressions on because of the possibility of being sent to the counselor's office. That would not be helpful.

"Finally! I'm so ready to go home and see if mom and dad changed their minds!" Khione exclaimed as we walked out the front doors of school.

I realized that our friends were following us. I thought they were going to take the bus to their houses? Not come with us. It hit me: Jax had planned this. He just couldn't let me deal with this one my own and let it ride out. He just HAD to fix things. What did Jax not understand about waiting until the end of the day?

"Are they coming?" Khione asked.

"Yes," is all I got out of my brother. They had something planned, I knew it.

"Ok," I simply said.

Khione did not even wait for them to get out of the car. She just left and walked into the house to the living room, where my parents were. Her power was starting to go to her head. I needed to take back control soon. Let's hope my parents realized what they did was unjust.

"Have you changed your minds?" she asked.

"Yes," mom answered.

"Really? That easy?" Khione questioned.

"Yes, we have realized that it wasn't Blair's fault. It was yours, Khione. So, as a punishment, we are going to temporarily take away Blair's powers. That includes you. It will only last a week, but it should feel like an eternity for you. It should feel like you're in a coma," dad said.

I could feel Khione getting angry. She was going to sent an ice blast out! I had to stop her! No matter how mad I was at my parents, they did not deserve to be blasted.

"Stop! Let me take control!" I told her.

"No! I will not let them take me away!" she defied.

"You asked for it," I said.

Instead of relaxing and letting Khione control my actions, I forced against them. I felt her fighting back, too. We let out a gasp. It was so hard! Jax and my friend had walked in at this point.

"Blair!" Jax exclaimed and ran over to me.

I dropped to my knees. We were having an internal battle against each other, Khione and I.

"You know you're weaker than me," she said.

"That's. Not. True," I struggled against her defiance.

Finally, I felt ease. I had beat her! I was the one with the most power all along. Khione was just there to protect me, not to control me. In the end, I would always be the one in control.

I fell into Jax's arms. I was so exhausted.

"I'm sorry for all the things she put you through," I said right before I passed out.

The last thing I heard was Jax saying it was fine. Then, it all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I can't believe I just finished that! I was trying to get it done before I had to go to bed. I have my first day back of school tomorrow, sadly.
> 
> Again, let me know if you want longer or shorter chapters! Also, ask me any questions you have! I am open to everything.
> 
> COMMENT!
> 
> – Your Author


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's writing a new chapter instead of studying! This girl! That's right. This all started out as just a way to get all the ideas I had in my head out. To be honest, I thought this would totally fail. Now, on to the stuff you really want to read! I'm sorry for writing so much dialogue and time skipping a lot! Don't kill me! Happy reading!
> 
> – Your author
> 
> P.S, I know none of you are actually reading the author's notes cuz' I never read them either unless something sticks out to me so... READ THIS!

All I felt was pounding pain. My head felt like it was going to explode! I tried opening my eyes. Bad idea. My irises were going to burn off! Why was I in so much pain? Why was I so tired? Oh. It all came flooding back. Me letting Khione take control, all that I let her do, me beating her and then passing out. All of it. Well, crap!

"Errgh," I muttered as I tried to open my eyes once again.

"Oh! Guys! She's awake!" I heard someone say. The voice was familiar, I just couldn't place it through all the pain. That reminds me: ow ow ow ow!

I saw everybody come running into my room, which I had just figured out I was in. By everybody, I mean my mom, dad, Jax, Lucy, Lux, Caitlin, Lucas, and Cole. They must have moved me here while I was unconscious.

Just then, I realized who the person was. It was Lucas. You know, the one who blackmailed me into kissing him in front of the entire school. Yeah, that one.

"What's the rush?" I smirked.

"Oh, at least we know there's no brain damage," Jax said, "She's back to acting like herself."

The pain in my head was starting to wear-off. That was the good news. The bad news being that it meant I could hear a certain someone in my head ranting. Maybe THAT was why I had a major migraine once I woke up. She must have been overloading my head with yells while I was useless to stop her. Well, there isn't must more I could do awake. As long as she was in my head, she had free rain on how much she spoke. So far, at least.

"Ow," I said.

"Where does it hurt, sweetheart?" mom came over to my bedside.

She must be blaming herself for this. It's such a HER thing to do. She may act all stern and strict sometimes, but, at the end of the day, she was just worried for her children. Jax and I liked to let her thing we did not know. It made her feel like she had more authority.

"My head, or it used to. Now, it is just Khione ranting," I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but who's Khione?" Jason asked all of a sudden.

I had forgotten he was here. That was gone now. Now, I was pissed off beyond belief. WHAT was he doing here? Had my friends forgotten what he made me do?!

"He didn't MAKE you do anything. He just gave you an ultimatum," Khione said. Great, she was back to talking like a normal alter-ego. I realize what I just said.

"Shut up," I said.

"What?" Jason asked.

Oh. I had said that last part out loud. I REALLY need to start getting a grip on that. It's happened too many times.

"Nothing. More importantly, what the HELL is he doing here?!" I practically screamed at my friends.

"Ok..so we're just gonna go now," my parents backed out of me room. They knew well enough to stay out of a fight that had me on one side. Especially when I was this mad!

All my friends glanced at each other. They also knew better than to get into a fight with me. Too bad they already had, and there was no going back now.

"Well?" I demanded.

"You see, he kinda noticed that you hadn't been going to school. And then he saw how weird you were acting before you disappeared, so he decided to come see if you were alright. He wasn't taking no for an answer, so we let him in. Plus, dad wanted to know what we were talking about when he heard us question Jadson about the little show you guys put on at school. You know how dad gets with boys and you! We didn't tell him how it happened, and he didn't really care. He seemed genially scared about you," Jax managed to say all in one breath.

I honestly had no words. I had expected an answer like, "he barged in here demanding to see you", but not that!

When I looked over at Jason, I saw him looking at his feet. He was obviously trying to evade my stare. I did not believe that he cared about me. He was such a jerk to me at school! There is no way he actually wanted to know if I was alright. No!

"It's true," is all Jason said, finally looking up into my eyed.

"I don't believe it," I said firmly.

"You don't have to. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I'll go now. And don't worry about me telling anyone at school about this, cuz' I won't," he said while he walked over to my door.

I was about to let him leave like that, but...then I didn't.

"Wait. Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked, looking outside and realizing it was dark out.

Shock was clear on his face, "Umm...sure."

"Good. Now, everybody but Jax leave. I need to talk to my brother," I told them, "We'll be down in a couple of minutes."

Nobody questioned me. I sometimes have that effect on people. I can make myself sound so confident.

Once everyone was at a safe enough distance, I let my mask of happiness drop. Jax knew what was going to happen as soon as I had suggested we talk privately. Whenever that happened, we had a fight. It was a known fact. I think our friends just tried to not get roped into it with Jax. I do not blame them one bit.

"What the actual hell, Jax!" I whisper-screamed, trying to not get too loud.

"Just calm down, ok? It wasn't my fault that he got brought into this when you made-out with him? If you're looking for someone to blame, go look in a mirror," Jax told me.

I could not believe him! Where was this coming from? Usually, we had out little sibling fights, but this one sounded like an actual FIGHT. Like, one where we end up not talking to each other. I needed to deescalate this situation fast, but doing that would make me the one caving. I refuse to give Jax that satisfaction of that. So, like any normal person, I let out all my rage and pain and stress that's been bottled-up inside out on my twin brother. If you haven't figured this out yet, it did not go well. It was one of those stupid irrational decisions I make without any thought put into it. These either go very badly or they end up helping the problem. Let's just say that this wasn't one of those moments.

"You ass!" I yelled with no care of volume, "I was out of control, and you decide to blame this one ME?!"

"Yes, I do," Jax answered with a straight face.

"Well, fine! If you want to play it like that, then...I'm stronger than you!" I yelled.

"At least I have control over my powers! Unlike you." he retaliated.

"That's low, even for you," I said.

"For me? I have been your constant supporter through all of your bad times, and you want to say I've been rude?! You know what? Screw you!" he yelled.

I felt my anger bubbling over the edge. I had attempted to keep powers out of this fight, but it was a lost cause.

"Just let me take care of him," Khione told me.

"No thanks. I got this," I thought back to her.

"Ok, but know that I'll step in if this gets rough enough," she said.

"Got it," I assured her.

I knew my eyes had already turned an icy-blue. Even when I used my powers without Khione coming out, they still did that. My hands also started to steam with coldness. (A/N: I know that sounded weird. It's currently 1:00AM as I write this)

"Let's do this," I told Jax.

"Let's," he answered, getting into a fighting stance where he could blast fire or lava at me.

You see, we have been training together since we were toddlers, so we were pretty evenly matched. If you tell anyone that, I'll have to kill you, though. It would go right to Jax's head.

I shot an ice blast at him, and he dodged it. Then, he started heading towards me. Oh! By now I was standing up. I knew what he was doing. Jax was going to try to distract me, and then burn me with his hands. That is how he would always beat me in sparring. This time thought, I was ready for it. As soon as he was about to touch my shoulder, I grabbed his wrist and judo flipped him, holding his arm in a weird angle with his body facing the ground.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Not even close," he answered, kicking my legs out from under me.

I was trained well enough to pop right back up after that, but, as soon as I started getting up, Jax held his foot on my stomach. We had never done that. He was playing dirty. If he was going to do that, then I was too. I grabbed his leg with my arms and started to freeze his leg.

"Ow!" Jax yelled, letting me up, "What was that for?! You've never tried to hurt me like that! The look in your eyes!"

"Oh, shut up. You held me down with your foot first. This was just payback," I said.

"Whatever, truce?" he asked.

"Truce," I agreed.

You see, the thing about Jax and I is, we can go from one extreme to the next. Don't get us wrong, this fight definitely sparked some future ones, but for now, we were done. Whenever out fights got to a certain extent, we knew it was time to stop. Sometimes people just needed to blow off some steam, even if it was directed at your sibling. We could handle it.

"Let's get to dinner," I told Jax.

"Before that happens, you should probably cover up that burn on your neck," he said.

"What burn?" I asked.

"The one I left when you thought I was trying to burn your shoulder. I'm full of tricks," he answered.

"Nice," I stated, face gone of any emotion.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with covering up the burn," Khione told me.

"How?" I asked.

I did not really need to ask that. All of a sudden, I felt a tingling on the spot I was burned. When I looked in the mirror, I saw it covering in ice. It took about thirty seconds, but when the ice melted, the burn mark was gone. All that was left was a small red mark, barely noticeable. I smiled, I could get used to this healing ability.

"That. Was. Awesome," Jax said, awestruck.

"Yup, but I'm sure you'll get some cool new abilities soon. I wouldn't mind not having some of mine," I assured him.

"Whatever," he told me.

"Come on, let's go to dinner. I'm sure they're all waiting for us," I suggested.

"Coming," he answered.

Dinner went surprising well. I had planned on maybe revealing our secret to Jason, but he didn't seem to be digging into our personal lives, so I just decided not to. Maybe we could go back to school like nothing happened. Hah! In my dreams! My only wish is that Jason would just go back to ignoring me and my group. I can't believe that this had all starting with a stupid game of dodgeball. Of course it would be something like that in my life!

We said our goodbyes. It had started to get late, fast. Nobody asked about the fight. I am sure there are going to loads of questions another time, but, for now, they knew not to push it. That's why I love them. Besides Jason!I DO NOT love Jason! Maybe we would have happened in another lifetime, but not now. Not with all that's going on in my life right now.

Once I had fallen asleep, I got a strange dream. I saw myself, but in Khione's form. She was talking to me. Trying to warm me. Something about a fight coming. It kinds scared me. Ok, so it REALLY scared me! I had just dealt with learning control, and now I had another thing to worry about? One of these day, I'm going to have a panic attack, I know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2348 words! Again, I'm super sorry for not writing sooner. I've just been getting back into the groove of things at school. Plus, I got my midterm grades back. Let's just say I'm not failing, but I'm not exactly acing anything. Enough about my sad life! We need more readers! So, tell people about this story! I feel like this chapter really opened a lot of possibilities with Jax and Blair. Plus, it dealt with the whole Jason issue. I honestly have no idea why I put that into the story so many chapters ago. I'm pretty sure I had just read a cute Percy Jackson fanfic, and I was on a love high. Whatever! Let me know any suggestions you have. I also have a question: Should I start another story. This one would be a Percy Jackson fanfic. Let me know! This chapter just kinds flowed out of me. I hope you like it! COMMENT!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> – Your author


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! To make up for my lack of writing, I'm going to crack out 2 chapters in one weekend! I know, I'm amazing. I can hear my history teacher now: Why isn't your homework done? Me: I was writing on Archive of Our Own. Back to teacher: Awesome! Here's your failing grade. Can anyone relate? I'll stop writing nonsense now. I can't believe I have gotten this far in this story. Usually, I end up stopping my writing because I run out of ideas for chapters. Also, should I write a PJO fanfic? Should I start writing chapters a different length? If longer, make sure you know that they will take longer to write. If shorter, I would write more cuz' it wouldn't take as long. That's it! I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \- Your author

Remember that weird dream I had? The one with Khione warning me? Yeah, that one. After that odd occurrence, I got a normal sleep. Nothing important. In my life, that's something strange.

Anyway! Once I had woken up, I realized that Khione had forgotten to wake me up for school. I was going to be late on my first day back! This was NOT what I was hoping to happen today. I was hoping to have today go pretty smoothly. You know, no fighting, no accusations, nothing. But, that ended up me just having stupid false hope.

Back to my current situation. I had to rush around my room, putting on clothes and shoes, doing my hair, putting some mascara and concealer on so I don't look like a complete zombie. The usual.

When I got downstairs, Jax was standing by the door waiting for me. He had two pieces of toast in his hand. Thank god for my having a generous brother!

"Here you go. You're welcome," Jax handed me the toast.

"Thank you! Oh, my god! Khione didn't wake me up, and I had turned off my alarm because she was waking me up now, so I literally got up ten minutes ago," I finished as we walked out the door.

"Guess having some cool other powers has some downsides," he smirked, and I rolled my eyes and shoved him to the side in response.

"Shut up," I said as we got into the car.

As we were pulling out, our parents came running outside, motioning for us to stop. This should be good.

"We want you to come straight back home after school. I want to talk to you alone, Blair. Ok?" dad told us.

"What for?" I asked.

"You'll see," he answered.

"Ok, we got it! Bye!" Jax said, keeping me from getting mad again.

On the ride to school, I was silent. I just ate my breakfast and thought to myself. It was no mystery why my dad wanted to talk to me after school. He wanted to discuss my latest rebellious act. If anyone has forgotten, it's the one where I let Khione take complete control over my life. I know what most are thinking: What an idiot! Why would she do that?! That's what I'm asking myself right now. What had come over me? I want to blame it on Khione's bad girl influence, but I know it wasn't that. This was my fault. I had been angry at my parents for punishing me about a tattoo Khione got, and I had lashed out. I wasn't thinking things through. I still had anger coursing through my veins. That's a lesson for you kids out there! Don't let your bad girl other half get a tattoo! It does not end well.

Of course, that wasn't all I was thinking about. I was also thinking about my little dream situation. What had Khione meant? Was it just some rude prank? I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I needed to let me parents and Jax not ASAP. For now, I would just try to act like nothing weird had happened at school. Like I hadn't suddenly dyed my hair, put an excessive amount of makeup on, and dressed more provocatively. Cuz' that is totally unnoticeable! Right.

I had been so wrapped-up in my own world that I did not realize that we had gotten to school. Curse the only ten minute drive! I thought I had more time to prepare myself for this. I could practically SEE the stares awaiting me. I had really screwed up.

"Ready?" Jax asked.

"As I'll ever be," I answered and stepped out of the car.

I tried to keep my head down, blend in. That was a lost cause. As soon as I got into the crowds of chatting students, the whispers started. Oh! I forgot to tell you! I had been passed out for a week from exhaustion. Before I had disappeared, I had acted a little differently, so, naturally, rumors had started. Apparently, some thought I had had a psychotic break and been checked into a nuthouse. The imagination on my classmates baffled me!

I think the fact that I had gone back to looking as per usual had started some. They might have thought I would have my hair all tangled and be twitching. Or at least that's what I could think of. Who knows what others think.

I decided to ignore all of the stares and whispers. If I didn't acknowledge them, then they weren't happening. That was what I was telling myself, over and over again.

When I got to my locker, I just acted as if nothing was happening. I opened it, got my things, and looked at my phone. If I looked down at my phone, then I wouldn't see the stares. Unfortunately, that did not work when someone walked right up to you and got up all in your face. Let me explain what was happening:

"What happened to you, freak?" Jasmine asked.

Jasmine was like the Regina George of my school. She acted like she ruled the place, but everyone just tolerated her and tried to stay out of her way. I guess I was failing at that.

"I got sick, so I stayed home," I lied smoothly, just like I had practiced so many times before. It's not like it was a complete lie! I was sorta sick, but it wasn't the average type.

"By sick, do you mean, like, psycho?" she asked.

"No," I answered simply, and then I just turned back to looking at my phone.

"I'm not done speaking to you, freak!" Jasmine had started to yell, which drew a crowd. Great.

"Well, I am, so please leave me alone, Jasmine," I told her.

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" she snapped back.

I could not believe this was happening. I had barely gotten to school before I had a confrontation. That is my life in a nutshell right there, if anyone was wondering.

"Just, please, leave me alone. I'm busy," I asked slightly more firmly, but still nice.

"No! I told you, no freaks get to tell me what to do," she said.

I sighed. I had really tried to keep my cool. I had taken ten deep breaths, just like you're supposed to! But no, nothing could ever go right with me. I found myself wishing high school would just end already. I still had another year and a half left, sadly.

I quickly grabbed Jasmine, turned her so her back was against, the locker, and pressed my forearm against her chest.

I whispered to her, "I told you to leave me alone."

I saw fear in her eyes. I realized that my eyes had turned icy-blue. That didn't differ me, though. I just turned them back and prepared to punch her in the face. By now, a huge crowd had formed, but that was in the farthest part of my brain right now. That fact was near my conscience and rationality. Right now, I was running on instinct and irrationality. In hindsight, I would have thought my actions a little farther through than I did. Whatever, doesn't matter that much.

Right as I was about to get her right in the nose, I felt someone pulling me back. This is when my brother decided to make an appearance. I had just started to have some fun, and he had to ruin it! And that was NOT Khione talking, that was all me!

"Cool it, B! What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, still holding me back from attacking Jasmine, who had crawled into the arms of her evil minions by now.

"I was thinking that I should punch her lights out!" I struggled against his grip.

Jax started to drag me away from the crowd. Do not think I hadn't put up a fight, though. I was elbowing him in the ribs the whole trip to the girls locker rooms. Wait a minute! Why was he going into the girls locker room! I can guarantee that's what most of you are asking right now. I guess the face that he was the opposite gender who the locker room belonged to didn't occur to him at the time. His only thought was to get me to calm down.

He pushed me into one of the showers and started it on cold. He let it start running over me. That woke me up. I had just started a fight. AT SCHOOL! I'm so dumb! I leaned against the wall, starting to slide down the tile. Once I had reached the floor, I was completely myself again. Or as far as I could be with another person living inside of me. One who had apparently started to effect my daily personality. That or I had really snapped, just like the rumors said. I really hope it was the prior. Unfortunately, the answer was closest to the latter. Lucky me, right?

Jax came over and turned off the water. He kneeled down in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you ok now?" he asked.

"Fine," I answered.

"Are you sure?" Cole asked.

I had just realized that my friends had shown up. They all looked down at me with concerned faces. I took advantage of their friendship too much sometimes. They would follow me into anything, and that it what I was afraid of. Now that they knew the big secret, something was bound to happen that would jeopardize they safety, and I would blame it all on myself. I would become a wreck. That is why I needed to try to keep them as much out of the superhero part of our lives for as long as possible. For now, I was safe. Jax and I weren't doing the hero thing until the end of high school. It was the smarted play.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just had a momentary freak-out moment," I answered.

"And Jasmine just happened to be in the crossfire," Lucy said.

I smirked, "Exactly. It wasn't my fault she chose that moment to interrogate me."

"Don't think mom and dad won't be hearing about this when we get home," Jax told me.

Great. More to add to my list of things stressing me out. This fell in as about the 50th one. That just shows people how hectic my life has become.

"Snitch," I muttered under my breath as I got up.

"What was that?" Jax asked me.

"Nothing. Love you, lava hands!" I smiled innocently.

"Uh-huh," he said, narrowing his eyes.

After this morning incident, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. I got quite a few stares and weird looks, but that was to be expected after what I had done. I had threatened the queen bee. She would come for me, probably packing a greater punch that before. Might even get the football team to help her out, knowing her connections.

I wanted to stay and hang out with my friends, but Jax reminded me that I needed to get home. Why did he choose the worst times to be responsible? I just needed a partner in crime right now, but no!

"I guess that's my cue to go," I told my friends, "See ya!"

"Bye!" Caitlin said.

Everyone else said goodbye, too. For some reason, it felt like I had just been called the principal's office the entire ride home. Jax tried to make smalltalk, but he ended-up giving up on it. We both knew what was coming. I was going to get scolded. Again. You'd think our parents would cut me some slack because of how they're the reason I have these powers. I was born this way!

"In here!" dad called from the kitchen.

I looked over at Jax. His face showed pity. He actually felt bad for me. How sweet. Of course it would have been better to have when I was getting in trouble the first time, but better late than never, right?

Walking over to my dad was like the walk-of-shame. I took as much time in-between each step as possible without stopping completely. Little did I know that what was to come was almost the complete opposite of what I was expecting.

"Please, sit," dad gestured towards one of the bar stools. He stayed standing on the other side of the counter, making me feel like I was getting interrogated.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, putting as much innocence into my voice as I could.

"Your recent behavior," he answered.

"Oh," was all I could come up with. Seriously, Blair?! Real original!

"I would like to start having weekly training sessions. Just one-on-one. You and me. Jax will continue his schedule with you, but our sessions will be different," he told me.

"Ok, what would we do?" I asked skeptically, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Work out, meditate, develop your hand-to-hand combat and your powers," he answered, like he didn't just say what I had been secretly wishing forever.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I ran around and hugged him.

This is what I was waiting to happen. A happier life was starting to unfold. I would start to train more, learn better control, and then I would become a superhero when I graduated! This is awesome! I started to go and tell Jax, but my dad stopped me.

"Don't think this will be easy and fun. You'll have to sacrifice a lot of your time to do this, are you ok with that?" he asked.

"I'm better than ok with it! This way, I'll be able to seem normal and things will go back to the usual in my life!" I answered enthusiastically.

"We meet every Wednesday in the training room," dad told me.

"Got it!" I yelled as I started to run and tell Jax.

I burst into his room, not caring about knocking. I was glad to just have found him doing homework. One time, I had walked in on him making-out with a girl from school. Don't ask. He was a very reckless freshman and sophomore. He was very lucky it was only me, and not one of our parents. He would still be grounded now if it had been! That thought made me chuckle in my head. Focus! Back to telling Jax the news.

"Guess what?!" I exclaimed.

"What? Are you in trouble. By the smile on your face, I'm guessing not," he asked.

"Dad's going to give me personal training! I'm not in trouble!" I just about started doing a happy dance in the middle of Jax's room.

"That's so cool!"he said.

"I know!" I said, "Well, that's it. I'm just gonna go now."

"Wait! Don't go! I wanted to see if we could hang out for a bit," Jax told me.

"Um, I guess," I answered.

"Cool," He said.

I had gone into my bathroom and started getting ready for bed. I washed my face, moisturized, brushed my teeth. You know, the usual routine.

Once I had finished, I went back to my room and got into bed. I started to look through social media on my phone. What I saw almost made me cry, but I refused to give them the satisfaction of breaking down my steel wall. Jasmine and her friends had been posting and tweeting a bunch of mean stuff about me. For example: 'If I were the freak, I wouldn't show my face in society ever again!' I saw that my phone was starting to ice over. I breathed, in and out, in and out. It started to melt. I was super glad I was going to get personal lessons now! This should not be happening anymore. I had had this powers for sixteen years already!

That thought brought another odd one. I tried to imagine what my parents had to deal with when Jax and I were babies. Imagine one randomly burning their pacifiers, and another freezing her crib over. I giggled at the image I had created in my mind. It almost felt as if someone was purposefully trying to cheer me up. Maybe it was Khione. Wait. Why hadn't I heard one peep from her all day? Usually, she couldn't stop annoying me, but today she had been on mute. Why? All this wondering before bed had to stop. This is why I never get a good nights sleep!

Eventually, I fell asleep. But not without my mind still filled with thousands of possible reasons why Khione had been silent today. Maybe she was just pouting, but what if it was something worse? What if she had been injured when we had mentally fought?! I would never forgive myself! We may be at odds most of the time, but we were still two halves to one whole person. Without the other, we just felt like a limb had been cut off. Maybe that was why I had been so easy to rile-up today. Now that I thought about it, I had been feeling kinda off ever since I had woken up today. I would deal with this tomorrow.

I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. I was panting heavily. My eyes looked all around my room. I had had the worst nightmare ever! I was being experimented on where I was interning at! My boss had me hooked up to a whole bunch of wires and made me freeze a room as much as possible. Eventually, I had blacked out from exhaustion, but came back as soon as I was hit with a shock of electricity from a cattle rod. The person who had shocked me was smiling, like he enjoyed torturing me. The third shock had been when I had woken up. What did this mean? That was the message I was silently sending out to Khione, hoping she was still inside me. Even if she was in some sort of coma-like state, I hoped she could still hear me. I needed her more than ever right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 3151 words! That all just poured out of me! I'm, like, sucked dry of all I could possibly fit into one chapter with it still flowing and sounding good. Let me know if you liked the longer chapter! Also, let me know any questions or suggestions you have. COMMENT!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> – your author


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I have a strong feeling I won't finish this chapter in one day. I have no idea what this one is going to be about, so I'll just put whatever comes to mind in the moment down. Plus, I am starting this at 8:04pm exactly. It usually takes me around 2 hours to write and edit a chapter if I don't get distracted. Therefore, this one will take around 3 hours knowing me. Whatever, I know you didn't want to read that, so let's get this show on the road! Ladies and gents, welcome back to Secret Powers! I am aware that was weird. Let's just ignore it, ok? Ok. Comment! That's it. Happy reading!
> 
> – Your author

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, sitting upright.

I checked my surroundings. I was in my room, and I was safe. Nobody was poking me with needles or cutting me open. I was home.

After the dream earlier last night, I had eventually fallen back to sleep again, but not soundly. I had more and more nightmares about being experimented on. I am so confused right now because of that. What was this, some sort of prophetic power? I hope it is not cuz' I'm gonna have some serious bad things happening to me if it is. Maybe this has something to do with Khione being absent recently. This is just great! I'm gonna have to deal with this AND possibly being in trouble at school! Sometimes, I imagine what life would have been life if I had been born normally. Ha! Like life was THAT nice!

While I was jumping to all these different possible scenarios, I had been getting ready for school. Of course, I had no idea my body was moving. I was too held up in my own head to do that. By the time I had snapped out of it, I was doing my shoelaces on my black combat boots. When I looked in the mirror, I saw that I was going with an edgy look today. I kinda dig it. I was wearing a red t-shirt, my leather jacket, ripped black jeans, a red plaid long-sleeve on under the jacket, and my signature silver snowflake necklace. I just had my hair down naturally. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to stick with this style. I think Khione had been secretly bringing out the real me. Someone who isn't afraid to show the style I like more than the good-girl one from before. I was different now that all this drama had been happening in my life. This was something I could control, so I was going to do just that. I was going to be me. Ok, enough with the self-empowerment speech though. Back to today!

"Blair! We're gonna be late! Come on! You're gonna have to face the music one way or another!" Jax yelled from downstairs.

I sighed. Guess I should tell him about my weird dreams. He is going to flip!

"Let's go!" I told him as I ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Hey!" He pulled me back, making himself win at the race to the car.

"Cheater!" I exclaimed as I got in the passenger's seat.

"Am not!" he said, "Now, what is it you want to tell me?"

"What?" I asked. How did he know?

"You told me that you needed to tell me something important. I heard it when you were upstairs," he answered.

"No, I didn't," I told him, looking at him weirdly now.

"What are you talking about? I remember you saying that you should tell me about some sort of dream or something," he defended.

"I just thought that," I said slowly.

Just then, I realization hit me. What if we were getting new abilities. I know what you're thinking: How could you just come straight to that possibility?! Well, it makes sense. I had started to get these weird, possibly prophetic dreams and he could suddenly read minds! Ok, now that I think about that, it seems pretty far-fetched. Either way, it is the best idea I would come up with. Knowing my weird family, it was true!

"Can you hear me?" I thought.

"Yes," Jax answered, "But why didn't your mouth move? Have you started doing ventriloquism?"

"No, but I think I just discovered a new ability of yours," I said.

"What? I can read minds?!" he scoffed.

I kept a straight face. His face went from laughing at a joke to shocked.

"Think something," he told me.

"I think I have developed a new power, too," I thought.

"You have?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. I think I have some sort of early-warning system for something bad coming. I saw flashes of me being experimented on at the lab. I think it was prophetic. Maybe I can see parts of the future!" I answered.

"Ok, maybe that's true, but I think it's a little less impressive than that. Powers are given to people to equal-out something in the world. Seeing the future would upset the balance," he said.

I hate when he gets all logical.

"Fine, but I can still see GLIMPSES of the future. Your ability to look into people's private thoughts is pretty unbalancing, too!" I reasoned.

"Yeah, but not as much as seeing the future!" he said.

The universe decided to choose this moment to make us arrive at school. I should have faked sick. I wasn't ready to go from one argument to the next. On top of THAT issue, I still had to figure out WHY we suddenly developed new powers. We've had the ones before our whole lives.

"Get out, let's get this started. I have a feeling today will be REALLY long," Jax told me.

"No kidding," I muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me! I know this was a REALLY short chapter compared to the others! I just wanted to get one published and this seemed to have found a good stopping point, so I chose to go with the flow. At least I didn't do what I was planning to do: delete this entire chapter and rewrite it. That would have taken a LOT of time.
> 
> Let me know if you're ok with me giving them these new powers! I wasn't completely sure about it. I was just following my gut, letting the words flow out of me. I know the story is starting to get a little too supernatural for MY liking, so I've decided to stop making things weirder and weirder. It won't be any weirder than seeing parts of the future!
> 
> COMMENT!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \- your author


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just cut right to the chase. I may have added a bit too much supernatural to this story. I gave them even weirder powers. I didn't know what to do with that chapter, so I just did the first thing that came to mind. Now, I will never do that again. Even so, I published it, so I have to keep going with the storyline. I think that I will start having this story move faster towards the end. I promise there won't be as much character vs. self anymore. I am working with what I have published now. I want to get some more readers, so tell people about this! Review! I have a question that I NEED answered: How long should I make this story be? Do you want it to go all the way until they are graduating or no? Should I just do a glimpse into the future at the end? LET ME KNOW ASAP! Also, just to let you know, this chapter will be very long and very detailed. No time skips in this one! My sister dared me to try it. I know this was a long A/N, so I am stopping it here. Happy reading!
> 
> – Your author
> 
> P.S. I may or may not have a slight case of writers block, so don't judge if this chapter sucks. I was just trying to publish SOMETHING.

"Let me get this straight. You can see the future, and YOU can read minds?!" Lucas exclaimed, pointing to me and then Jax.

"We think so," I answered.

"No! There is no way that my friends are THAT cool! You used to be losers!" Cole said.

"Excuse me?! Losers?" I yelled, flashing my eyes on purpose.

I saw fear in Cole's face. Good. They still though that I wasn't in control of it, so it was nice to scare him. He deserved it. I was never a loser! How dare he!

"Well, I mean, you were still getting kinda pushed around by the popular kids. I thought that we were your only friends, and I was right," he mumbled.

I started breaking down laughing, "You should have seen your faces! Priceless!"

I think I heard them all sigh in relief. Had I really scared them THAT much? Guess I had. I didn't know I could terrify people that much. It might come in handy one day. I'll just store that in the back of my brain for future use, I guess.

"Can we get back to the fact that my best friend can see the future?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes, of course. I can sorta see the future. I saw glimpses of things that I would never be able to dream up," I said.

"You mean your boss experimenting on you?" Lux asked, "Why would he even do that? According to the news, he is a billionaire philanthropist."

That was true. Why would he torture Jax and I? It seems like every minute, I develop more and more questions and answers.

"I don't know, but we need to figure out if this is just Khione messing with her or if it is really a premonition about Blair and I being experimented on. For now, we need get to class, though," Jax answered.

Oh, yeah. We were still at school. At this rate, I'm gonna have to repeat the entire junior year of high school!

I looked up at the clock on the wall. Five minutes until the final bell rang. We had been hanging out in a the gym on the bleachers, where we could be alone. My friends and I had been so wrapped up in our own world that we didn't realize that the warning bell had wrung.

We started heading to homeroom. Caitlin and Lucas' room was before the rest of ours', so we said our goodbyes there. They said they would try to sneak out and meet up with us in Mr. Barber's room.

Just our luck, the final bell rang as soon as we got into the doorway. Usually, Mr. Barber doesn't care when you show up, but I guess today he decided to act like an actual teacher.

"Late!" he exclaimed as we started walking to our seats.

"We were inside!" Lucy defended.

"I decided who's late and who isn't, and I say you were late," he told us.

"Come on! Please! I can't afford more tardies!" I pleaded.

"No excuses," he said, "You were late. Now go to your seats."

I sighed. I had already missed so many days of school because of my issues, and now I had to deal with tardies on my report card? I was seriously starting to consider homeschooling.

"What a great way to start off the day!" Lux said sarcastically.

"Whatever, he's already asleep. Let's just talk about the bigger problem," I suggested.

Nobody knew how to start. It wasn't like you were taught how to discuss what you were going to do if you started seeing the future, which showed you being experimented on.

I saw everybody start looking over at me. Of course they are expecting me to start the conversation. I was the one who knew first-hand what we might be up against!

"Um... how about I tell you what I saw?" I suggested.

"Sure," Cole said, "Break it all down for us."

Where would I even start? There is so much one can experience in an eight-hour time slip. I saw so much. For example, I saw my skin getting cut open over and over again to see me heal. I saw me getting forced to use my powers on live subjects. They made me freeze a mouse's blood! I am pretty sure I started crying in my sleep at one point.

I think Lucy saw me starting to freak out because she started talking.

"Why don't you tell us about one thing at a time, ok?" she asked, "Start with the easiest thing to recall and go from there."

Little did she know, I could recall everything perfectly. Every scream as I was shocked by a cattle rod. Every astonished look on Mr. Moore's face as I did something unexpected. It was sick. He was sick. Inside, I was terrified of what he could do to me. On the outside though, I was a statue. Nothing would get to me. I needed the others to think I was okay. They were used to me being strong, not letting anything under my skin. That was, just, my nature.

"Ok. Well, I remember them cutting me with scalpels over and over again, observing my fast healing. You know, when the ice covers the wound and it heals? That. I remember them starting with small cuts, and then eventually ending with stabbing me multiple times and seeing how fast I would heal," I said, looking down.

"Wow," is all Lux said.

I snorted, "Yeah, wow."

"And you went through this ALL NIGHT?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, but it changed a lot, getting worse. For example, they made me keep freezing a room until I was too tired to continue. When that happened, they shocked me with a cattle rod, getting me to start again," I answered.

I finally looked up. They all had shocked expressions. Cole's mouth was even handing open slightly. Lux had a hand over her mouth, a tear pooling in her eye.

"That HAS to be the worst of it, right?" Lucy asked.

"No, it wasn't," is all I said.

"What else happened?" Jax asked me, starting to hug me under his arm.

"Well, they started to realize I would just resist them more and more with pain, so they came up with something more...motivating," I answered.

I didn't want to tell them. It would break them. Hell! It had already kind of broke me! It was so much worse than having to kill animals or even people!

"What was it?" Cole asked.

"They started to hurt Jax. I had known they were doing to him what they were doing to me, so he was already exhausted. They threatened to shoot him, even doing it in the leg once. He healed with his powers, but it still hurt him. To make them stop, I had to hurt people," I said, feeling a weight come off my chest now that I had told them.

"We won't let this happen, ok? This will not ever come true!" Jax stared into my eyes.

The bell chose that time to ring. I practically ran out of the room. Jax and I had History class next. It was just us in there, so I could open up a bit. I am close with the others, but they still aren't my twin brother. Jax and I may fight sometimes, but, in the end, we are still brother and sister. We're best friends, since birth.

"You okay?" he whispered to me as we sat down. Our teacher was taking role.

"No," I answered simply.

"Ok...you want to tell me what you were holding in back there?" he asked.

He knew me too well. It's like he could read my mind! Wait...

"Did you read my mind!?" I whisper-yelled.

"What? Of course I didn't! I was too overloaded with everybody else in the entire school's thoughts!" he answered.

Now that I remembered he could read minds, I decided I needed to keep some of my personal thoughts a secret. I started blocking him out. I was thinking about random things to cover-up what I was actually thinking.

"Come on, it's me! You can tell me!" he pushed.

"Fine! I felt every single thing I felt in the dream, ok!? I felt everything! I can remember every single thing that happened to me!" I yelled.

I realized what I had done too late. Class had started and people were now giving me weird looks from my outburst. I smiled at them.

"Sorry," I muttered, starting to write notes.

"This conversation is NOT done," Jax whispered as he started to follow my example.

"I don't expect it to be," I thought, knowing he could hear me.

He rolled his eyes. I smirked. At least I still have the ability to be me on occasion.

Class went on as per usual. Nothing worth noting. Well, I mean, we DID take note of things. History class is pretty much filled with taking notes and having tests and quizzes. Our teacher likes being able to get paid to not teach us anything. We teach ourselves most of the time.

Second period was the same as first: just Jax and I. To say the least, I was completely lost. I have missed WAY too many classes recently. I have no idea what I am doing! Jax understood more than I did, and that's saying a lot! My new goal is to graduate with the rest of my friends. At this rate, it might not happen! I need to focus more on my studies than, you know, the other stuff. When class was finally over, I was ready to get out of there, but Ms. Blue, our teacher, stopped me.

"Blair! Can we speak real quick?" she asked as I passed her desk.

"Yes? What is it you wanted to talk about?" I said as politely as possible. Better to be nice considering all the lessons I've missed.

"You've been missing quite a few days, and I'm worried that will affect your grades. Now, I'm willing to offer extra credit work, but I need something in return. I want you to talk to me. You've been pretty distracted lately, and I want to know why, ok?" Ms. Blue answered.

This is exactly what I was worried about! I knew that at one point somebody would question my recent absences. It had completely slipped my mind because of all that's been going on! I wanted to do the extra credit work to get my grades back up, but what was I going to give her in return? It's not like I can tell her that I was having an internal war with my alter ego while she was teaching polynomial and rational functions to the rest of my class. Fortunately, my brother decided to make an appearance at this moment.

"Ms. Blue! I forgot to let you know while Blair was gone! My family recently discovered that Blair is deathly allergic to cats. Blair was getting over an allergic reaction to them while she was absent. I'm sorry I didn't let you know sooner. Is there any chance she could make up what she missed? I'm sure she would really appreciate it," Jax said.

"Oh, um, yeah. Why didn't you just say that, Blair? I would have understood. Allergies are no joke! I happen to have a serious allergy to peanuts that has given me some problems in my life," Ms. Blue started to ramble.

"Nice save, Phoenix!" I thought.

"I didn't want you to think I was making up excuses. Anyway, can I have my make-up work? I really have to get to my next class," I asked.

"Yes! Here you go. I expect this to be handed in by next Friday," she handed me an inch-thick pile of papers.

"Thanks," I muttered as I started walking away.

The pile is huge! I have no idea how I'm going to finish it all by the due date. I already have enough on my plate with Jax and I having new powers and Khione being MIA. Now this on top of it all?

"Come on! Snap out of it! Third period starts in thirty seconds!" Jax started pulling me towards my next class.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I said.

Third period is different than first and second. Jax has wood shop, and I have journalism. Caitlin also takes journalism. The first two classes were to help me prepare to explain my dreams once again. Lucas had third period with Jax, so he can get the explanation from him. At least Caitlin isn't as pushy as some of the others.

Conveniently, we had a sub today. Our teacher just tells all the subs to give us a free period, so I can tell Caitlin everything without worrying about getting detention for talking in class. It also means I can take her somewhere private, where nobody can overhear us. I do not want to deal with another Jason Smith situation!

I decided to take her to the bleachers in the gym again. That way we would be right where we needed to be for fourth period: PE. Plus, nobody has PE during third period, so it's almost always empty at this time.

"Ok, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Caitlin asked.

So, I told her everything. Well, minus the whole feeling it part. That, I wasn't ready to tell anyone but my brother yet. It took almost the entire period. This time, I could go into more detail. Let her know everything that happened. The good thing about Caitlin is that, if you need to get something off your chest, she's the one to go to. She will just sit there quietly waiting until your finished to ask questions or to give you a hug or something. She's THAT kind of person.

Even though Caitlin can hide her true emotions about something unless you want them to be shown, she was being unnervingly calm. There wasn't ONE tiny change in her face the ENTIRE time I told her about my dreams. All she did was sit there and occasionally nod her head. It's safe to say I was suspicious. Then it hit me! She probably had a class with Lucy before she had journalism with me! Lucy just can't keep her trap shut sometimes. It can come in handy on some days, but today is not that day! She was going to hear it from me!

"Lucy told you this already, didn't she?" I asked Caitlin.

"Maybe..." she answered.

"It's fine. I'm not mad at you, but I AM mad at her. How long was she able to keep it in?" I said.

"Five minutes," Caitlin told me.

"Five minutes! She has an issue!" I exclaimed.

"At LEAST I was prepared for what you told me! Without that, I would have been a shocked mess right now!" she defended.

"Whatever. Just don't stop me when I unleash my anger on her, ok?" I told her.

"Don't worry, I'm not stupid," she said.

That made me laugh. Then Caitlin started laughing. We ended up just sitting there cracking up until the bell rang. I guess it's part of the freaking-out process.

It didn't take long for our friends to show up for class. With every other class, they would take their sweet time, but not with PE. With PE, we get a break from our brains getting fried from all the learning. Plus, everyone in our group has this class.

The first thing that I did when they walked in was pull Jax to the side. The others went to change, but I needed to ask him something ASAP.

"Did you fill in Lucas?" I asked him.

"Yes, he freaked out," Jax answered casually.

I snorted, "Good. I just thought I should let you know that I'm mad at Lucy."

Then I walked away. I know he hates when I state something and walk out. That is exactly why I always do it. What's life without annoying your siblings?

When I got into the girls locker room, I just walked right up to my locker and started changing. Lucy's locker is right next to mine. My luck is the best ever, right?

"Blair? Why did you need to talk to Jax?" she asked.

I didn't answer, just looked over at Caitlin. She knew what I was doing. It's my classic silent treatment fight. It's part one of a three part fight. It starts with the silent treatment, then goes to the talking through friends, and finally ends with a big verbal fight. The last one was between Jax and I. It lasted for three months. You know it's serious when I start ignoring you.

"Oh, crap," Lucy muttered, realizing what was happening.

"Do we really have to do this right now, B?" Lux asked, looking over at me from her locker.

"Yes," I answered and walked out.

I know that some might think I'm being overdramatic, but that's only because you think that I'm doing this over Lucy telling Caitlin about my dreams before I could. That is only part of it. My anger for her has been snowballing recently, and, right now, it has reached it's limit. I need to let it out. All the pushing for answers. All the untrustworthiness. It became too much for me to shove down so bigger things could take importance. This needs to be settled, here and now. No matter the circumstances, even if they ARE the worst.

"Ok class! Today we are going to be running the mile! I know, I know, you can't hold back your excitement," Coach told the class.

"Hey, are you ok? You have your angry face on," Jax asked me quietly as I walked up.

"Fine, and I DO NOT have an angry face!" I told him.

"Tell that to your eyes," he smirked.

I looked down at the gym floor, which was shiny enough to kinda see your reflection in. Sure enough, my eyes were icy blue. Crap. I forget to keep a handle on my powers when I'm angry. I turned them off.

"There. And I think you'll find out what's going on soon enough," I said.

"Mikeals! No more talking!" Coach yelled at us.

"You got it, Coach!" I smart mouthed.

It seemed like he was gonna fire back at me, but he didn't. I guess he's finally learning some self control. Took him long enough.

The rest of our group had walked in by now, but they had made the smart decision to steer clear of me right now. When I'm quiet, they know to not mess with me.

"Let's head out to track! Come on! Hustle! Hustle!" Coach yelled at the class.

As usual, Jax and I were running at the same pace. Being trained the exact same way our whole lives has made us equal each other out. Even out powers do that!

On our third lap, Jax shoved me back and yelled, "Try to keep up!" as he passed me.

"How does my dust taste?" I asked him with a smirk as I passed him.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me how mine does," he said as he passed me again.

It was at times like these that I forgot my life. Right now, we were just two siblings exchanging completely normal banter. We weren't two teenagers who had superpowers. It was nice.

Jax and I ended up tying, but I wasn't gonna let him know that.

"I won! Slowpoke!" I exclaimed as we slowed to a walk.

"Did not! We tied!" he said, "Plus, I can read your mind. I know you agree with me."

Dammit. I had forgotten about that little issue. I really needed to get around to having a real conversation with him and our parents about our newfound abilities. It was nice to have our friends' help, but they had just been introduced to this world. If anyone knew anything about what was going on, our parents would.

"Whatever," I muttered, getting water.

Lucas and Cole walked up then. (yeesh! awkward! Sry!) They were panting, out of breath. That surprised me at first. I forgot that most kids grew up doing little league rather than learning how to judo flip someone in under two seconds. That's my life for you folks!

"No matter how long I know you two, I will NOT get used to your stamina," Cole said in between wheezes.

"Need an inhaler there, buddy?" Jax asked, smirking.

"You know, you have always been the most heartfelt friend I have. You know that?" he answered sarcastically.

"I know," Jax said.

I ignored them. I needed to check up on Lucas. See how he was dealing with the news. I had forgotten to in the wake of my new fight with Lucy.

"How you doin', Lucas?" I asked him.

"I'm good. It took a while to get used to, but I'm fine now," he answered.

"Is he lying, lava boy?" I asked Jax.

"Nope, and that was a good one! Have you been studying me?" he answered.

"Haha," I rolled my eyes.

The rest of our little friend group showed up right at that moment. It seemed like the temperature dropped three degrees. Actually, it probably did. My anger was starting to get the best of me. I could NOT let that happen. No matter how angry I was at Lucy, nobody deserved to receive my uncontrolled power.

"So...class is about to end. Why don't we go change," Lux suggested.

"Ok. Let's go," I said and started walking to the locker room.

They thought I couldn't hear them, but I could. My friends started questioning Lucy about what happened. I heard Caitlin tell them what happened during third period. They thought I was overreacting because they thought this was all over Lucy telling Caitlin the news. What kind of anger issues did they think I had? Well, I mean, I guess that it's not completely unreasonable. I have been having an internal battle with a bad girl version of myself.

By the time I was finished changing, the others had come into the locker room, gotten changed, and left. It was lunchtime next, so we all took our times getting to our regular lockers. I put my stuff away and headed to the lunch line. Today was hotdog day. One of the few days that the food didn't taste like trash. I got my food and sat down at a table without saying a word to my friends. I wanted them to make an effort to start the conversation they were all dreading. It seemed like they weren't gonna do it at all, but eventually they did. Surprisingly, Jax was the one to speak first.

"Ok, I can hear all your thoughts, and I don't like it! Can we just skip this one and the next part and get to the speaking one? We don't have the time or patience to do it right now," he blurted out.

"Fine by me. Blair, why are you mad at me?" Lucy asked.

I can not believe she doesn't know why! It's pretty obvious! I was ready to cover her in ice at this point!

"Why! Why?! You should know why! Your so pushy and won't just take a simple answer! You have to have the entire truth! Nothing left out! Plus, you can't keep your mouth shut long enough for me to tell Caitlin about my dreams! You weren't the one who went through it! You weren't the one who got tortured all night! That's why I'm mad at you!" I screamed, knocking my chair back.

We had created a scene, but I didn't care right now. I was seeing red, or more appropriately, white.

"Ok, let's just take a breath and move this somewhere more private, ok?" Caitlin suggested.

"If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't know about your secret! There would still be something you and your brother were keeping from the rest of us! As for telling Caitlin, I'm sorry that I wanted to let her know about something that the rest of is knew about! You let Jax tell Lucas about it! Why can't I do that?!" Lucy yelled back.

"Jax is my twin brother! He knows what I'm going through more than you ever could!" I screamed back.

I hadn't even realized that the others had dragged us out to an empty hallway. When I looked around, I was expecting to see a bunch of staring teenagers, but, instead, I saw lockers.

"We are your best friends! And we may have only known about your powers for a short time, but that doesn't make us any less capable of handling things!" Lucy screamed.

"Enough! Lucy, Blair has just been stressed lately, and she had been holding in anger towards you, so she decided to let it out as a stress releaser. She isn't really as mad at you as she says. Blair, Lucy was just trying to help. She may have overstepped a couple of times, but her heart was in the right place. I think this fight is more about your experience last night. You need to let more people know about it than me. Can we just say our apologies and move on?" Jax stepped between Lucy and I, "And Blair? Get a handle on yourself. Your freezing the room."

Turns out, my brother can be right sometimes. For more than just the freezing the room part. I needed my girls right now. I had gone through some of the worst things imaginable and not told them about it. It was tearing me apart.

"I'm sorry. It's just...I really need to tell you something," I started tearing up.

"I'm sorry, too. Whatever it is, we're here for you, ok?" Lucy said.

"Ok. Well, I felt everything that happened in the dreams. All the shocks and slices. Everything," I told my friends.

I thought that they would freak out. Start crying and run away, but they didn't. Instead, they gave me a hug. Even Cole and Lucas. I was right about the crying part, by the way. Caitlin, Lucy, and Lux were practically balling into my shoulder.

"Why didn't you let us know sooner? We would've supported you," Lux asked.

"I was too afraid that you would think I was broken, I guess," I answered.

"Your the strongest of all of us, snowflake! We would never think you were broken!" Cole exclaimed.

Wow. I didn't expect that from Cole. Today was full of surprises.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. We had gotten a hold of ourselves before fifth period, which we had altogether, too. It was science class. Nothing of importance happened. We learned about time a bit, I think. I wasn't really paying attention. My mind was finally starting to make a plan about what to do about Mr. Moore, my boss. I had been too distracted today, but not anymore. I was on full planning mode. Nothing was gonna break my focus.

"Hey, Blair! Guess what! Mr. Hanley brought donuts for English class today!" Lux said during sixth period.

My mind had been so preoccupied with my plans that I hadn't even realized when class had ended and we had walked over to sixth period. In this class, it was just Jax, Lux and I.

"Donuts?" I looked over, and sure enough, there was two dozen donuts sitting on Mr. Hanley's desk, "Yes!"

It was a pretty nice way to end a horrible day. With donuts. They were celebrate Mr. Hanley's wife and himself finding out they were having a baby! We spent the entire class just discussing baby names and eating donuts. It was awesome.

It's weird how time seems to speed up when you having fun. Sixth period flew by. Soon enough, I was saying goodbye to my friends at the front of the school. Jax and I got into the car and headed home. This time, I got to drive.

When I looked over at him, I saw a weird expression on his face. I knew he was trying to read my thoughts. I had been singing the T-Mobile song over and over again in my head the entire trip home. It wasn't like I was trying to hid anything! I was just messing with my brother. It looks like it worked!

"Having some trouble there?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked.

I smiled, "Enjoying my mind?"

"Yeah, it's real fascinating!" he exclaimed, sarcasm dripping off each word.

"I thought so," I said as pulled into the driveway.

As I sat in my room doing homework, I thought about something. At the beginning of the day, Jax had predicted that today would be a long one. Looks like he was right once again. It felt like this one day could be a month! I knew it wasn't even finished yet. I still had the conversation with my parents! At least Jax is gonna be there to help if I need it. With my friends, I put on a brave face, but, with my parents, I can't do that. They will see through it. They can also tell if I'm not telling them the full truth. Parents are like that sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 5242 words. I can't believe it! This took three days to finish! I accomplished my goal to not use time skips. Let me know if you like it like that. Also, let me know if you want longer chapters like this. If so, it will take longer to write them. I hope you liked this! Let me know by commenting! Happy reading!
> 
> – Your author 😜


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not believe the amount of words I wrote in the last chapter. I am trying to get as many chapters published as I can, and I think I am succeeding. This one probably won't be as long, but you never know. I am going to stick with the whole not doing time skips thing. Let me know! Comment! Follow me! Happy reading!
> 
> – Your author 💜

Once I finished my homework, I went and got Jax from his room. I had put it off long enough. I needed to tell my parents now. I kept drawing a blank whenever I tried to imagine what their reactions would be. Shock, anger for not telling them sooner, support? Who knows.

Since I don't care about my brother's privacy, I just walked right in. I found him doing something that I hadn't seen him doing in a long time. He was putting on his power-dampening bracelet. It was disguised to look like a normal rope braid bracelet, but it actually had a chip in the inside that dampened his powers. I have one, too. Our parents made them for us when we were young and still learning to control our powers. We haven't used them since seventh grade. Why was he using it again?

"What are you doing?" I asked him, rushing over and grabbing his wrist.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm putting on my power-dampener," he answered, yanking his wrist away from me.

"I know that, but why!?" I exclaimed.

"I don't want to be hearing everyone's thoughts all the time! That's why! It's enough to drive me crazy!" he told me.

"Why didn't you tell me? I've been so caught up in my problems that I forgot to check in on you, but I am now. So, why don't we help you control your new power rather than taking away all of them?" I suggested.

"Fine, but we can do that later. Right now, we have to tell mom and dad about your dreams," he said.

Right! I forgot what I had originally come in there to do. I needed to get him so we could tell our parents! I really needed to work on not getting so distracted all the time!

"Ok, let's get this done quickly. It's getting late, and we still need to deal with your power problem after," I said.

After that, we went downstairs and into the living room. I had texted my parents to meet us in the living room, so they were there waiting for us. When we walked in, they were mid-whisper fight. They immediately stopped once they noticed we had arrived. I was about to question them about it, but then remembered we had more important things to deal with.

"Why did you call us down here?" dad asked me.

Jax and I looked at each other, silently asking who should start. Neither of us wanting to do it, we kept fighting with our eyes. Finally, I gave in.

I sighed, "I've been having these dreams."

THAT was when my parents started to look worried. This meant they knew something we didn't. Maybe it had to do with their previous conversation we walked in on.

I started explaining everything that happened that they did not know about, with Jax cutting in occasionally during some parts. My parents just sat there, silent, the entire time. They were completely stoic, putting on their best poker faces ever. Once I finished, Jax and I both looked at them expectantly. We were waiting for their reactions. The suspense was killing me. I would rather them freak out that what was happening in the moment!

Finally, my mom spoke up, "This isn't the first time this has happened."

Of all things she could have said, she had to say THAT. I mean, come on, what about 'are you ok?' or 'what can we do to help?' But no! They have to drop a bomb like that on us!

"What?!" Jax exclaimed, "When?"

"When you were little, and we still lived in New York, you drew something odd. When we asked you about it, you said it was something you saw in your dreams. It was you ice blasting your entire pre-K classroom, Blair. We thought nothing of it at first, but then it actually happened. That was why we moved away. You must have forgotten about that picture, but we haven't," mom answered.

"I can see the future?" I quietly asked, unsure how to phrase it.

"Not exactly, Khione, your alter-ego, can sense when you might be in danger. That is why you are so good at fighting, Khione either warns you by talking or you sense what she senses. We figured this out over the years of training you guys," dad told me.

"So these nightmares will come true?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Maybe. We are treading in uncharted waters. The last thing you dreamt wasn't that bad, but this is way worse. I think we should just go about our normal lives for now, but Blair can never be alone. Jax, you stay by her side at all times. Even if it does come true, don't let yourselves get separated. Maybe we can change the future, who knows!" dad said to all of us.

How does he do that? Come up with plans on the spot. I've been kind of studying under him for my whole life, and it still takes some times to come up with a decent plan. It probably just comes with experience. By what my dad has been telling me, he wants me to be the sorta leader of Jax and I's little partnership when I get older. He thinks I am a natural leader. I don't see it.

"Ok, got it: stay together. But I still have another question: Can we keep our friends in the loop on all of the things that's bound to happen?" I asked.

My parents looked over at each other. Apparently this was an actual question. I thought they would just say yes with no hesitation because my friends already knew about our powers. Guess not.

"We don't want you tell them," mom told Jax and I.

"Ok," I said quickly and just walked out.

I was afraid I would get in another fight with them if I stayed any longer. I needed to punch something, so, like any normal teenager, I went to our fully-stocked training room. I walked right to the punching bag and started hitting it like it had just insulted my grandmother.

Jax followed me in a couple minutes later. I decided to ignore his entrance, and keep punching. With each hit, I imagined me letting one problem go. One less thing to be stressed about. I only do this when I'm REALLY having a moment.

"You ok?" Jax asked me, holding the bag for me.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I answered him, not even pausing once.

"Really?" he asked me, raising his eyebrows.

He knows me too well. I guess that's what I get for being close with my twin brother.

Before I could react, Jax took my arms in his hands and would not let go. He stared into my eyes, trying to find out what I was hiding from him. In hindsight, my issue with keeping a secret from my friends isn't the worst thing in the world, but in the moment, it felt like it.

Since I was so riled up, I twisted my arms out of his grip, grabbed his arm and judo-flipped him without a thought. It was just my instinct. I totally and completely blame my parents for it, by the way.

"Ow! Blair! What the hell was that for?!" Jax yelled as he hit to floor. At least it was padded.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize what I was doing until it happened! But in my defense, you know not to test me when I'm pumped up!" I said.

"I was concerned for you! I still am! Now tell me what's going on or I'll spar it out of you!" Jax threatened.

I really did NOT feel like sparring Jax tonight. The only other option was telling him the truth. It seemed so petty, so I was worried what his reaction would be.

"I'm mad at mom and dad for making us keep secrets from our best friends," I confessed.

"You could have just told me. I'm not exactly happy about it either, you know. I don't see the need to keep anything more from him since they already know about our other life," he said.

"Right!? Like, what's the point? I feel like every time we tell our parents something important, they immediately get more over-protective!" I exclaimed, starting to calm down.

"Exactly. I can somewhat see where they are coming from, but it still seems a bit too extreme for my liking. They just need to start trusting us and our judgment more," Jax said.

"I agree. But it doesn't matter now. We should just go to bed. We'll have another long day tomorrow, trying to discretely stick to each other like glue without our friends noticing," I suggested.

"Yeah, good night. We need to go in early so we can get our schedules changed to being the exact same. Mom and dad gave me a note to give to the office," Jax said.

"Ok. Good night, Phoenix," I told Jax with a smirk, and walked upstairs and to my room.

When I got to my room, I got ready for bed. My nighttime routine was the exact same as always: change into pj's, brush teeth, wash face, moisturize, lay down in bed until I get tired. I am pretty basic that way. I guess one could say that it is one of the few normal parts of my life. It might not seem big to some, but it is to me. These are few and far apart, alright.

As I was driving off to sleep, I realized that I was still hungry. I hadn't had dinner! We all got so caught up in the living room conversation that we forgot to eat. I'm one of those people that need to eat before bed, so I got up and headed downstairs.

When I got there, I saw another person: Jax. He was sitting at the counter with toast and a glass of water.

"Nice dinner you got there," I commented.

"I know! I am such as foodie!," Jax said, sarcasm practically dripping off each word.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the fridge. I opened it to find a caesar salad. It was the best option. I quickly made it and sat down next to Jax. We pretty much sat in silence for the rest of our little dinner party. It wasn't on of those boring silences either, it was the peaceful one where you listen to the crickets outside. It was nice to be able to find moments like these occasionally. It brought us back to the real world, or at least our sad excuse for the real world.

Right as I was climbing back into bed, I was hit with a wave of vertigo. The room started spinning. My head felt like it might explode. It felt like it lasted years, but it was really just thirty seconds. When it was finished, I fell onto my bed with a sigh. That was terrible! When the room finally stopped spinning, I sat up. What came next, I would never have predicted.

"Hey," Khione said.

"Hey! HEY! You've go AWOL, and when you finally get back, all you have to say it HEY!" I screamed, not caring if anyone else heard me. I could tell my eyes were flashing, but I didn't care.

"Well, I was in a coma. I took a lot of strength to get me back through into your mind," She defended.

"I was scared! I was dealing with the fact that you saw me getting tortured and showed it to me while I was asleep! I wake up waiting for an explanation, and you are radio silent! I understand that you had some trouble getting yourself to wake up, but why did it take so long?" I questioned.

"What I saw took a lot our of me, showing it to you took even more. I have my limits, just like you do. I needed to recharge," Khione answered.

"Fine, but, don't leave me again, ok?" I realize I sounded weak, but I don't care.

I thought I had lost her. She was my other half, whether I liked it sometimes or not. I felt like I had lost a part of myself when she was gone.

"Deal," she said.

I heard a knock on my door, and my parents and Jax walked in. They were looking at me with concerned expressions. It must be concerning when you walk in on your daughter or sister talking to herself. I would expect them to be used to it by now, though.

"Khione back," I smiled.

"That's great! Took her long enough! Did she tell you anything important?" Jax asked.

"SHE can talk for herself, thank you very much," Khione said thought me, my eyes flashing icy-blue for the duration of her words.

Jax had a hilarious expression for a second, but then regained his composure, "Well, did you?"

"No. I don't know what those images meant any more than you do," she answered.

"Great, and you got me excited," he muttered.

Without a thought, Khione and I decided on an action simultaneously. We decided to shoot an ice blast at Jax. I smiled at his face after.

"Really Khione!?" he yelled.

"It wasn't just her. We chose to do this together," I informed him, still holding my smile.

"Really? That's amazing! Not the shooting Jax part, but the connected thinking! You decided on an action together, right on the spot! Super quickly! Fascinating!" my dad exclaimed.

"Ok, calm down mr. scientist. I'm excited too, but we can practice this later. I'm tired right now, so get out," I ordered.

"Fine, good night," dad said, leaving the room.

Jax and mom did the same, leaving to their rooms. I pulled my covers over my body and checked my phone. It was 10:00 PM. I needed to go to sleep. It was a school night. I guess this is my day to be a responsible teen. Worst timing ever, but I might be happy tomorrow since it's time change. Waking up on time will seem an hour earlier. Life is just the best, isn't it? Note the sarcasm.

It did not take me long to fall asleep. I just reminded Khione to wake me up for school, and I let myself fall into the land of Morpheus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. My goal was 2500 words, and I did exactly that. I am so proud of myself. I'm sorry for not updating in so long, but I've been busy. I just so happened to force myself to finish a chapter, so it's good for any of you who've been with me since the beginning. As a reminder, I want more reads and reviews! I welcome constructive criticism! Thanks!
> 
> Happy reading,
> 
> \- your author


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Ok, so my school shut down because of the corona virus, so I'm gonna try and write whenever I'm not doing school. We still have to have online classes on Zoom, exactly like the regular schedule. In other words, I spend 7 hours of my day on my laptop NOT writing on Archive of Our Own! I made a set school schedule for all of the people in the friend group. They have the same schedule since Blair's parents made it that way. Anyway, on with that story! Happy reading!

I woke up to the sound of a voice inside my head. Most might think their crazy if this happened to them, but not me. I have been waiting much too long for this to happen again.

"Good morning, Khione. I've missed this," I said as I stood up, stretching.

"Morning, and I know you've missed me. Remember, I know what you're feeling. We are the same person!" Khione reminded me.

"Jeesh! Somebody's in a cranky mood," I muttered.

"Whatever. Don't test me, I can still take over and ruin your social life," she said.

"Oh! I'm so scared!" I said with extreme sarcasm.

I could tell she wanted to add something, but she refrained herself. If that isn't self-improvement, I don't know what is!

I got ready in my new style. I think I'm gonna keep this one. I like it. Today, I decided to do some loose curls. Add some spice, you know?

When I got downstairs, I was the only one there. There was a note on the counter from my parents that said they had to go into the lab early today. This is not an abnormal occurrence. Plus, they probably wanted to do some investigating into the company because of the whole prophetic dream issue.

As I was just putting my bread into the toaster, Jax walked into the kitchen. He looked terrible, like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

"Hey there, Frankenstein. How much sleep did you get last night?" I asked, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Does closing my eyes a few seconds before my alarm went off count?" he sat down on a stool.

"No," I answered, "What were you doing all night?"

"I was too worried about you to fall asleep," he answered me.

Seriously? THAT'S why he couldn't fall asleep?! He really needs to stop worrying about me all the time. I can take care of myself, and that's exactly what I told him.

"I get it! Your 'Badass Blair' now, but you're still me sister and it's my job to take care of you," Jax said.

"Not at the expense of your sleep!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever. We need to get to school, so let's go. We're already late," he said, walking out the door.

Sure enough, when I looked at the clock, we were running extremely late. First period had already started. Mom and dad are gonna kill us when we get home later. Once again, today was already turning out to be terrible.

I found Jax in the driver's seat of the car when I walked out. He was fiddling with something in his hands. I couldn't see what is was though.

"I have something for you," he said once I had buckled my seatbelt.

"Oh? What is it?" I asked.

"Your power dampener. But I changed it a bit. Made it more the 'new you'," he handed me what was in his hands: a box.

Inside, it was a necklace. It was completely made of silver with a long chain and a single snowflake pendent. It was perfectly simple.

"I love it! When did you find the time to do this?" I asked.

"When you had just started to have your issues with Khione. I made it so that you can still talk to Khione, but your powers you share still won't work. I hope Khione's ok with this," he said.

"She better be," is all I said.

Khione has been a pain in the butt since I was born. Sure, we've become closer recently, but I don't think I could ever forget some of the things she's done over the years. Jax and I didn't have a birthday party with our friends for seven years. It's partly the faults of our parents for being overprotective, but also partly Khione's. She was the thing that kept me from learning to control my powers completely. Anyway! Life can be rough for a kid with superpowers.

"Oh my God! It's already second period! We need to get going!" I exclaimed.

"Mom and dad are SO going to kill us later," Jax said as we started driving to school.

"Definitely," I agreed.

Today, the drive felt a thousand hours longer than usual. With each passing second, my stomach did another flip. Mr. Cuningham was gonna going to murder us when we walked in late! He makes us stand in front of the class and tell everyone our excuse for being even a second late AND he gives us detention. In other words, literal Hell. Jax and I are late quite a lot. This time though, I had an idea that might get us out of any trouble with him.

"Just follow my lead when we get in there, ok?" I told Jax after we had checked-in at the front office.

"Ok...," Jax agreed suspiciously.

When we knocked, Mr. Cuningham was in the middle of reading a Shakespeare play to the class. Great. He loved Shakespeare. If anything interrupts him while he's in the reading zone, he immediately gives detention. This should be interesting!

"Look who decided to grace us with their presence! The Mikaels twins! Now, what is your wonderful excuse this time?" Mr. Cuningham said, each word dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I had a doctors appointment. They think they know what's happening to me. I'm so relieved," I said, playing the role of the victim. I even made it look like I might cry.

By now, everyone in the school knows about my "mental" issues. This way, he can't give us detention because then it would be cruel, punishing a mental-ill person.

His facial features changed immediately, from smug to pity. It went perfectly to plan.

"Oh, that's great! Why don't you two just go to your seats, ok? Let me know if you need any extensions on any work, Blair. I mean it," he said, ushering us to the seats.

On our way to our seats, Jax learned over my shoulder and said, "Your an evil genius, you know that?"

"I know, and you love me for it," I answered with a smirk.

The rest of English class went along as it would normally. Though people did look over at me a few times with varying expressions. Some with pity. Some with anger. There were even a few smiles! I could tell that our friends were going to explode with questions as soon as we exited the classroom. Lucy was literally bouncing in her seat!

I was proven right when the bell rang. They all rushed to me pack-up and get out the door. I wonder what it's like to have non-nosy friends. I'll never know.

"Ok, spill," Lucy demanded as soon as we were out the door.

"Whatever are you talking about, dear friend?" I asked her with fake innocence.

"You know very well what she's talking about! Get to it already! What happened? Are we going on a mission?" Cole pressed us further and further.

Wow, that was a lot. I knew that my friends were excited about this whole superhero thing, but I never expected THIS. I guess I should have though, most of them have always been the kids who wanted to play superhero. This is like a dream-come-true for them. It should be for me, too, but it isn't. If only SOMEONE would get in line enough for me to not be practically having a constant panic attack!

"Hey! I heard Just because you have that little necklace on doesn't mean I'm gone! REMEMBER THAT," Khione screamed in my head.

"Shut up!" I blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Lucy said with shock evident on her face.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"Yes, you did. Are you ok, B?" Jax asked with concern, "Khione again?"

"Yeah, sorry. What were you saying again?" I answered.

When I get home, I'm going to have to have a SERIOUS conversation with Khione about talking in my head when not warranted. This has become a pretty large issue recently. My friends are understanding, but what if it happened during a class? Directed at a teacher!? I would get in so much trouble! Yeah, this needs to be dealt with ASAP.

"We were TALKING about your tardiness today. Hurry up, we need to get to PE," Lux answered as we started walking to third period.

"Right. Jax?" I pushed the burden of explaining over to my brother.

He glared at me before saying, "Well, we got in a little fight. Plus, I gave her a new and improved power dampener. I'm using mine until I learn to control my new power, and Blair is using it to control her regular powers. That enough for you?"

He could have left that last bit off. Now they're gonna find a way to get as many questions in as possible! At least we only have one more minute until we have to get to PE. I mean, how many questions can one actually fit into sixty seconds?

"No, I have more questions. For starters, where are those power dampeners you were just talking about? Shouldn't they be some sort of bulky handcuff-thing? Also, does that mean that Khione's gone?" Caitlin said; all in one breath surprisingly.

I honestly didn't think that Caitlin would be the one to interrogate us. She's usually the quiet one of the group. Nothing against that, but this is just odd. I think I'll let Jax handle to questions. See how long he lasts without my help.

"Well, for that question way back: the one about the missions. Why would you ever think that we would go on a mission? We are not doing anything like that until after graduation! Now, for Caitlin. Out power dampeners are disguised as jewelry. Mines this bracelet, and Blair's is her new necklace. Khione isn't gone, but Blair's powers are, temporarily of course. Is that all?" he smirked over at me.

He thinks that he's so cool, answering questions all by himself. Little does he know that that's not the end of it. Even though we've already reached the gym, as soon as we separate to change, we're both gonna be bombarded with more questions. Without the other's help, this could turn disastrous. You see, I see things in the future, Jax doesn't. Literally and figuratively.

Before anyone could answer Jax, the warning bell rang. We all rushed to get to the locker rooms. We had to change quickly because we only had three minutes before we were supposed to be ready for class. Coach isn't too hard on us about punctuality, but he will yell in our faces just for fun. He's THAT type of person.

"So, want to hang out after school? We could go over to your house, right?" Lux asked.

I knew that she was just trying to see us train more, but I didn't care. We hadn't been able to have some real friend time for awhile. This was well overdue.

"Sure, right from school?" I agreed.

"Great, you guys can be there, right?" she directed her questions towards Caitlin and Lucy.

They both just nodded their heads, trying to get changed as quickly as possible. Unlike them, Lux and I can multitask. It seems we got lucky today, the bell rang as soon as we were walking up to the small group forming around Coach.

"Is everybody here? Great, let's get started," he started, "Today, we're gonna just start our volleyball unit. Break into four teams and go to a court. Since we went over the game last week, we'll just get right into games, ok? Get out there, cupcakes!"

Our friend group immediately went towards each other. This way we had more time to talk. Plus, our class wasn't full of the most friendly people. Example A: Jason and Jasmine. I go through absolute HELL whenever we are put into separate groups.

"We're going over to Blair and Jax's after school, k?" Lucy informed the boys.

Jax looked over at me questionably. I just nodded back to him. I know their "hidden" intentions, and I'm ok with them. It might help to have a reason to control my powers, or something like that. I'm trying to be more positive, ok?

"Ok, sounds good. What are we gonna do?" Cole asked with a smile, his version of a poker face.

"Just hangout; try and be a little normal for a minute," I answered quickly.

No need to give the boys any ideas. Knowing them, we'll end up seeing whether fire or ice would win in a fight. Personally, I know ice would. I'm biased, though.

"Oh, ok," he said.

"Hey weirdos! Time to be beaten! Let's hurry this up!" Jasmine yelled at us from across the court.

Looks like my day just got a lot worse. To think that things were looking up! This whole positive thinking thing is sorta backfiring on me.

"Hey, be nicer, Jasmine. You're talking to a medically ill person right now," one of Jasmine's goons said, a wicked smile on her face.

Right now would usually be the moment that my eyes would flash ice-blue, but not this time. My power dampener kept that in check. I understand that I need to get used to the fact that little things like that will happen in my life. People will piss me off, so what? I just need to be the bigger person and learn to control my emotions better. For now though, I'm PO-ed.

I wanted to rush and punch her, but someone grabbed my arms. When I looked back, it was Jax.

"Let me at her! I'll show her what a mentally ill person looks like!" I struggled in his grasp. Why do boys have to grow bigger than girls? I'm his twin!

"Don't give her the satisfaction. She's just trying to get a rise out of you. Get back at her by showing it doesn't affect you," he whispered in my ear.

That got me to cool down. Jax is the only one who can do that to me. Maybe it's because we're twins, maybe it's just cuz' we've spent almost every minute with each other for our entire lives. Whatever it is, it works.

"Fine," I did a final pull and got out of Jax's grasp, "Let's just get through this game quickly."

We ended up winning by a landslide. Shows you what a good energizer is. Even though I should've felt better after, I didn't. It actually made me more angry. Luckily, I had a built-in conscience waiting for a moment like this! Not.

"Just walk up there and giver a good sucker-punch! She won't even know what hit her!" Khione encouraged in my mind.

"No, we will be the bigger person. Even if I REALLY want to go and break her nose, I won't," I though back, keeping my cool, "And don't even think about taking control. You can't do that anymore with this necklace. I can handle my own issues, ok?"

She didn't answer. Of course, I was giving myself the silent treatment. Little ironic, right? I know that I should be trying to reconcile with her, but I couldn't focus on that right now. All I was doing was holding myself back from attacking Jasmine and her goons right now. It would be SO easy, too! No! Focus, Blair!

"Coach!" Jasmine called our teacher over.

"Yes, Jasmine?" he answered as he walked up to us.

"Blair is breaking your rules about jewelry. She's wearing a necklace in class. A big one, too! I'm just truly worried about her choking herself," Jasmine made a fake innocent smile.

There is no way that Coach falls for that fake's act! He has to be smarter than that. It's so obvious!

"Oh, thank you from bringing this to my attention," and he turns to me, "Blair, take the necklace off now."

"But-" I started.

"No buts! You take it off right now or you take it off and have detention with me for a month! Those are your only options, cupcake!" Coach yelled at me, slowly getting closer and closer to my face.

"Fine," I grumbled, started to unclasp the chain.

I acted like it was hard to do so that I had time to get my emotions in check. I really didn't need to accidentally ice burst again. Funny that the last time that happened, it was during PE. Seems like this class just isn't in my favor.

I glanced up at Jax, pleading with my eyes. He just looked back at me with a look of pity. That means that he had no idea what to do. Life sucks!

"We don't have all day, Blair," Jasmine said, smiling a cruel grin at me.

I just rolled my eyes in response. I guess there's no time like the present to test your control over your powers, right?

Nothing happened at first. I should have seen that as the first sign of danger, but I was just too relieved to notice it. Little did I know, things were about to get drastically worse.

"There, you happy?" I said, glaring at Jasmine.

Coach seemed to think that was directed at him, though, so he got mad. Let's just say that I ended up getting detention for tomorrow. This little confrontation took up the rest of class, so we were excused to change right after. Nothing happened on the way to the lockers, not even inside the locker room! THAT should have been my second sign. The big disaster happened AFTER we had changed and met back up with the boys.

"Now you see what happens when you get in my way," Jasmine walked up to me.

"Go away, Jasmine," I sighed, I had had enough of this for the day already.

"Don't speak to me that way! You should be begging for me to talk to you! Lord knows you need the popularity points," she said.

Now, I know that little comment shouldn't have effected me, and it didn't! The thing she said after did.

"Looks like pulled the short straw with the sane twin sisters, Jax," Jasmine looked over at Jax.

I was DONE by this point. I had forgotten that I didn't put my power dampener back on, so I just let my anger run wild. My eyes flashed and my hands started misting. I could feel me starting to slowly turn the heat in Jasmine's body colder and colder, but I couldn't stop. Luckily, Jax DID know how to stop me.

He came up and hugged me from behind. I knew this hurt him. He had done it before when I was on the verge of freezing the entire town during a training exercise. I ended up just contrasting his powers. We equal each other out. He get the most pain out of it, though. Jax likes to act like nothing bothers him, but I know him better than he knows himself. I know it hurts. That's why I'm so adamant on getting my powers under my control.

"Calm down. Let's just get out of here, ok?" he started pulling me towards the door.

I felt him wince as we walked. I started to realize what I was doing more and more with each step. By the time we had reached the hallway, the only thing left with my eyes.

"Eyes, B," Jax reminded me.

"I know, I know. You can let go of me now. No need to make you feel like dry ice is burning you any longer," I reminded him back. He let me go once I had turned my eyes back to normal.

"What the HELL was that?!" Jasmine questioned us. Turns out she had followed us.

"What do you mean? We just walked away from you? What do you think we did?" Lucy said, fake concern in her voice.

"You-eyes-ice-cold-what?" she muttered, noticing my lack of blue eyes.

Jax went and put a hand on her arm. It looked like her was trying to support her, but he was really warming her up a bit. I hadn't been able to get too far in to freezing. If I HAD gone that far, she would've been dead. I know, blunt, but it's true! I can freeze people to death! Might as well get that over with already.

"Fourth period is gonna start soon, why don't you start walking there?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure," she answered, not really paying attention.

As soon as she was gone, we all started laughing.

"Did you see the look on her face when she saw you normal?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I know! I was great! I should've gotten a picture!" Lucy said.

Jax pulled me aside from the rest of our friends. I knew what this was about. He was about to give me the lecture that our parents weren't here to give. Unlike our friends, he knows what that situation would have led to if he hadn't stopped me from going any further.

"First of all, are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine. Let's just get this lecture over with," I answered.

"You need to be more careful, B! What if I hadn't been there, huh? You would've killed her! I don't know what that would do to you! I'm scared for you! You need to get your emotions and powers in check, ok? Now," Jax said.

By this point, his voice was raised enough for our friends to notice our absence. It didn't take them long to realize what we were doing. The look on their faces was horrible. They looked at me like I was a monster. This is exactly what I was afraid of! Them looking at me like that after they found out the full extent of our powers. The sad part was, they don't even know the half of it yet.

"You were going to KILL her?" Cole asked.

"No! I would never do that! I just lost control and started to raise her body temp a bit, ok! Nothing to worry about! Let's just move on, ok? It won't happen again. See, I'm putting on my power dampener again," I put the necklace around my neck.

"It better not happen again. That was scary. I don't like not knowing what you can do. I don't WANT to be scared of my best friend, but I sadly am starting to be. Just do whatever it takes to get control over your powers. Use this incident as the encouragement to get control," Caitlin said.

Wow. I didn't expect that from her. She's just full of surprises today, I guess. I didn't have time to answer her though because we arrived at Ms. Axelrad's classroom: history class. We would have to talk through this later after school. I was going to be a responsible person and deal with a problem rather than just ignore it like usual. This was something that needed to be dealt with with extreme care and consideration, though. A great way to start then, right? I don't know, I'm only a junior! The rest of this day better be easier than the beginning. If not, kill me now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? It ended up being longer than I was expecting. I just needed to cut it off here because it's already bast midnight. I usually read past this time, but writing? Not so much. Let's get some more readers! I WANT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! That is all. Comment. You know the drill.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \- your author


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I'm a night owl, so you'll notice that I tend to publish at ungodly hours. It's fine though, I've learned to survive through the day. I realized that I can't remember what day I left off on, so I'm just gonna say that this is Friday. If you can't tell already, there's swearing in this story. No F-words, but pretty much everything else. Comment. Happy reading!
> 
> \- your author

I think that this is one our few classes that we've not had any trouble in so far. The teachers strict, but we haven't had any confrontations yet. I intend to keep it that way!

"So, what else can you do?" Lucas asked me once we had sat down.

He sat on my right, and Jax said on my left. Lucy sits next to Jax, and Lux behind her. Cole sits to the left of her, and Caitlin sits next to him. We've been fortunate enough to have all of is sit near each other in this class. Ms. Axelrad doesn't care as long as we get our work done on time.

"Plenty of stuff, but all of our powers come from heat and cold. It's funny with us. We're twins, but we're almost completely opposites. And don't think that we just generate fire and ice. I just absorb the heat in the room and turn it colder to the point that I need it to be. Jax uses the oxygen around us to create his heat. Plus, it's nice that we're immune to-" I answered, starting to go on and on.

"Blair! I thought that we wouldn't have to do this! Would you care to tell the rest of the class what was so important that you had to take up my class time to tell Lucas?" Ms. Axelrad interrupted.

"No, no I wouldn't," I answered, a little bit of my inner-Khione showing through.

I didn't care that I had just snapped back at my teacher. This is all apart of the new me! The new me that doesn't take shit from anyone. The one who is badass.

"Excuse me? Now you are definitely telling us what's going on," she said.

"Fine. I was just telling Lucas about my and Jax's powers," I answered simply, as if it was completely normal.

That was the intention, though. I wanted to shock her speechless. Since I am "mentally ill", I can get away by saying things like this. Use what you got, right?

"Oh... I'm sorry, but did you take you medication this morning?" Ms. Axelrad asked, blushing a little.

"I don't have medication! What are you talking about?" I could see my friends trying to hold in laughter.

"Sorry, Ms. A. Um... our parents didn't tell her that she's being medicated," Jax said, pushing me over the edge and making me have to hide my smile behind my arms.

I savored moments like these. Where I could act like a normal teenager. Well, as normal as we can get.

"That's fine, dear. Just keep it down over there, ok?" and she continued with her presentation.

"THAT was the best thing I've ever seen!" Lucy whisper-yelled over to me.

"I know, I'm the best," I dramatically flipped my hair behind my shoulder, "Hold the applause, please."

Class went as scheduled for the rest of the time. We learned about some tiny country in Africa that I would probably forget the name of on the next test. Let's just say that history isn't my best subject. It doesn't have anything to do with my teachers, it has to do with their teaching style. I can't learn from it! That's all I have to say about that.

Unfortunately for us, we had our weekly Friday assembly before lunch. That meant that we have to endure a half-our long torture session. Listening to our principal give her speech is a close second to my dreams. Ok... I'm exaggerating a bit there, but it's pretty bad!

"Please file in quickly students. We hope to excuse you early today," I vaguely heard Mrs. Martin say as we took our seats.

Once everyone was finally in the auditorium, she said, "I would like to start off with mentioning the amazing courage of one of our students battling with mental illness. She is starting to get better with new medication."

"Oh, no," I muttered, already knowing where this was headed.

"This courageous person is one of our juniors, Blair Mikaels. Everyone give a round of applause for her!" she finished.

Everyone turned in their seats to stare at me and clap. Some of looked like they were really applauding, but most of them were just doing it for show. I wanted to die. I started to sink deeper and deeper into my seat. My friends were looking over at me with pity. Luckily, Mrs. Martin went on to another topic pretty quickly. The assembly ended up only lasting about twenty minutes. That would have been good on any other day, but not today! This meant that there was more time for people to "talk" to me. I made a plan inside my head: I would race out the door as soon as we were excused and find a hiding spot. I would stay there as long as long as possible. Hopefully, this works.

"Now you are excused," Mrs. Martin said.

I was already out the door by the time she was finished. I quickly ran to my locker. I had forgotten that I needed to get my stuff for my next class: Science. Just my luck that I fumbled with my lock today. That led to people starting to file into the hallway already as I was JUST opening my locker. I should just stop making plans, they always get screwed-up.

"That was pretty bad," Cole stated as my friends walked up.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" I snapped, rushing to get my books out of my locker.

I knew it was already too late to not get at least ONE comment, but I would try everything to stop more from coming.

"Geez! You don't have to be a jerk! It's not my fault that your parents said you were getting treatment as a cover!" he yelled back.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just on edge," I apologized, closing my locker.

"It's fine," Cole said.

"Hey, crazy!" someone from the basketball team walked up to me, "Is it true you're a danger to society? Can't control your actions?"

"Don't talk to my sister like that, you dick!" Jax pushed the jerk.

"Jax, leave it. I can handle myself, remember?" I grabbed his arm before he got himself into any more trouble.

"Yeah, that's right. Let your sister do the fighting for you, wimpy," the idiot said.

Jax tried to punch him, but I held him back. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear. After that, he went back to our friends with a smile. I didn't even give the bully the time of day. I just turned around and started walking to lunch.

"You coming?" I asked over my shoulder.

My friends were in shock. Usually, I would've either punching the guy in the jaw or kicked him where the Sun don't shine. I'm evolving as a person, though. Don't get me wrong, I'll get my revenge soon, but for now, I'll leave the poor guy confused.

"That's it?" Lucas asked, walking up next to me, "No punching? No screaming?"

"Nope," I states simply, getting in line for food.

"Just wait," Jax told him, a smile evident on his face, "You'll see."

This is when Jax and I prove that we're related. We think the same. Sometimes, we already know what the other is going to do in a fight. It makes for an interesting sparring section!

"That's all your gonna give us? Seriously?!" Lux exclaimed, "You've gotta give us more than that!"

"Be patient, young Jedi," I instructed in a weird voice.

I looked over at Jax. He was smiling at me. I smiled back. It was as simple as that. It was one of those moments when you don't need words. We just enjoyed each other's company.

Of course, it couldn't last long. Jason walked in, that jock from earlier with him. This was the perfect opportunity to get that revenge I was talking about.

"Watch that coke he just got," I told my friends, making Jax smile. I had already told him what I was vaguely planning.

I focused on the bottle and made the liquid freeze. The guy tried getting a drink, but nothing came out. It was frozen in place. He looked at it weird. My friends, finally catching on, started laughing their heads off.

"Ok, now get ready. It's about to get ten times better," I said.

I waiting until the guy lifted the bottle over his head, looking straight into the bottle. He was making this way too easy! I made the ice melt. All of the coke poured out on him. I think I could get used to this!

"Ahh!" the creep screamed.

Everyone in the cafeteria started snickering. I know what some will think: You should've taken the high road. Not stooped to his level! In my defense, he had it coming! I just needed to get this out of my system. Playing little pranks like this on people got my mind off the constant worry of my impending doom. The nightmares. I'm such as party-pooper, aren't I?

"I take back my previous statement. THIS is the best thing I've ever seen," Lucy said.

"You think that's good, you should see the stuff she used to pull on me before you knew our secret!" Jax told them.

"You have opened Pandora's box, my friend. Now I HAVE to see these tricks!" Lucas exclaimed, patting Jax on the back.

The rest of lunch went uninterrupted. Nothing special. I mean, unless you count todays lunch special: Mystery Stew! The real mystery being how many people are gonna end up in the bathroom hurling after eating it. The lunch ladies are nice, but they REALLY just need to stick to ordering pizza.

"Let's start heading to science. The warning bell is about to ring," Caitlin suggested, ever the mother-hen.

We all agreed to that. Mr. Koch would never notice if we weren't there on time, but we still got there. Mr. Koch was one of those teachers that should NOT be teaching. He loved science, but he did not know how to deal with immature teenagers. That's why I really only learned from the textbook in that class. Oh, well. I just need the class for credits.

Nothing of interest happened in that period. Mr. Koch struggled to take role. Then he struggled to teach the class. Then he just excused us early after an excruciating thirty minutes. That's one less class of homework to do later. I'm not complaining, that's for sure!

That meant that school was over for us. Mr. Barber, our sixth period teacher, just checks us as present no matter what. Junior electives are in sixth period, and we don't have electives anymore because of our new schedules. We just have a free period. I for one, just wanted to get home. I think my friends wanted the same thing as me.

"Can we walk? We can pick the car up later. I want to just hang out on the walk, too," Jax asked.

"Sure, sounds fun," I answered.

"What are we doing?" Lux asked.

"We're walking home," I told her.

"Ok, just as long we get to play with your guys' powers along the way," she bargained.

"Fine, but only small things," Jax agreed with a sigh.

We love our friends, but sometimes they don't know the dangers of our powers. We love them, but they drive us crazy. If there weren't any dangers, we would be all for practicing all the time, but we're not in paradise. There are people who would want to exploit us for our powers, and they won't stop at anything to get them. For now though, we don't mind doing little tricks that could easily be hidden as cheap magic.

"Yes!" Lux exclaimed, "Did you guys hear that? We get to play with their powers on the walk!"

I rolled my eyes. This would be a LONG walk home.

It's about a fifteen minute walk, and five minutes in, we had already started using our powers. Our friends tried to wait for a little white, but they had the control of babies.

"Give me your hand," I instructed Cole.

"Ok...," he said, skeptically offering me his hand.

"Relax. I'm not gonna freeze your arm off!" I said.

I made a giant snowflake appear on his hand. He seemed amazed by it. Just wait until he sees what I'm gonna do next.

I made the snowflake come off his hand and float in the air. I started twirling around him until it eventually exploded in a cloud of frost.

"That was so pretty! Now Jax's turn!" Lucy said.

"All right, all right. Let's see... what can I do?" he said.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I went over and whispered it in Jax's ear. He looked over at me with a smirk. I knew he would love it.

"Stand back, I don't want anyone's hair catching on fire," Jax warned in a playful tone.

Everyone else backed away, but I didn't. He was just joking. I knew his fire wasn't a real danger to anyone unless he wanted it to be.

He held out is fist, and then he opened it. Standing on it was mini dragon made out of fire. It was sitting and staring up at us in curiosity. Suddenly, a little burst of fire erupted from the dragon's mouth. It was so tiny and cute, trying to be ferocious. I even started giggling. Soon, everyone else was giggling along with me. Jax closed his fist again and the dragon was gone.

We did a couple other little tricks for our friends. I even let one of them pick something out for me to do. It was a simple thing: cover the grass field next to us with frost. I didn't let it last long, of course, but it was fun for the moment.

Before we knew it, we were standing next to our house. Time flies by when you're having fun, am I right?

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" I yelled out as we stepped across the threshold

Nobody answered. That was weird. Usually when they leave early, they're back before Jax and I get home from school. I looked over at Jax question. He just looked back with the same expression.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I called out again.

No answer.

"It may not be the best time for you to come over, guys. Why don't we just give you a lift in our dad's car, ok? We'll call you later," Jax said.

"Oh, that's fine. Let's go," Caitlin answered.

Our parents usually just drive together in our mom's car to work. That meant that the other car, more commonly known as dad's car, was left home. We would drop our friends off at their houses, and then one of us would drive the other car from the school home while the other drove dad's car.

Our friends live in the general area around us, so it didn't take long to drop all of them off. Caitlin was the last stop. She was the closest to school.

As she was getting out, she said, "Don't forget to call us, ok?"

"Yeah, I promise," I assured her.

"Ok, thanks for the ride. Even though the hang-out session was short, it was fun," she told us, "Bye!"

"See you later!" Jax yelled out the winder as we drove away.

We ended up deciding that I would drive our car home. Jax and I parked the cars, and headed inside. Once again, our parents weren't home. We didn't think much of it. Maybe they were working on a project late. It wasn't the most UNUSUAL thing in the world.

Jax and I made some cold pizza for dinner. We decided to just eat it while we started our homework in our rooms. Once I was finished, I went to go into Jax's room to say goodnight before I got ready for bed. I knocked on his door, but he didn't answer.

"Jax?" I asked, "Can I come in?"

Again, there was silence.

"Ok, I'm coming in!" I warned.

I was expecting him to be answering because he was planning on jumping out and scaring me, but that isn't what happened. I found him tied up on the ground.

"Oh, my god! Jax! What happened?" I ran up and started to untie him.

He was trying to tell me something, but it was muffled by the gag.

"Here, let me get that off you," I pulled it off.

"Behind you! Trap!" he screamed, but it was too late.

I felt a little pinch on my neck, and the world went dark. The last thing I saw was a person dressed in all black standing over me with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I really didn't think I would get as many readers as I have. I just want to thank the few that have stayed with this story for as long as it's been out there. This was just a thought that came to my head, and now it's out in the world for people to read! Enough of the mushy stuff, though. PLEASE COMMENT!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \- your author


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still waiting for more people to comment. I'm a reader, so I understand that people don't usually read these author's notes. Anyway, we're gonna start getting into the REAL action in this chapter. I know I've been doing a lot of filler chapters, but I promise this isn't one! I'm sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. I've decided to just write a A/N at the top of the chapter, not the bottom. Do you want more words in each chapter? Like, 6K+ each? Let me know. Comment! Happy reading!
> 
> \- your author

The first thing that I saw was NOT what I expected. It was Khione. Standing in front of me. I thought I was delusional!

"Khione?" I asked, confused.

"I don't have much time. You're dreaming. We've been taken to Moore Sciences. They suspect you have powers. They have your parents in another room. Jax is next to you," she told me.

"Is this what my dreams from earlier where depicting?" I asked, suddenly starting to panic.

"Yes, and you can't let them see me. Control your emotions. Don't give them reason to keep you here, ok? Mr. Moore is hungry for power, and he won't stop at anything to get it. They don't know about your power dampeners yet, but it's only a matter of time," she said.

With each word, she was fading away. I was starting to wake up.

Just before she faded away, Khione told me one last thing, "Stay strong."

With that, I was jolted awake by a cold shill going over my body. Now, I have a pretty strong capacity for cold, but cold water waking you up is still surprising.

"Ah!" I yelled.

"What the HELL man?! That's my sister!" I heard someone yell from next to me.

Once my eyes had adjusted, I realized that the person who had yelled was Jax. We were each tied up by a single chain and shackles coming from the ground. Around our necks were a shock-collars. Huh. They were really going all-out on us.

"I'm fine. Clearly, this DOUCHEBAG doesn't know how to treat a woman. That's fine, we can teach him, can't we, Jax?" I said, turning my attention to the person who was standing in front of us.

He was clearly low on the pecking order. The guy was probably just assigned to watch us until the boss came. It was almost sad, actually. Unfortunately, I didn't care, so...

"Yeah, but first, why are we here?" he asked, deciding to play the innocent card.

The idiot just grunted. I assumed he was on orders to not take any chances with us. Smart.

"Ooh! We have the strong and silent type, Jax! How exciting!" I said, hoping to push our guard dog's buttons.

Believe it or not, our parents had trained us to for situations where we are captured. Our plan was to not give away any of our information while gaining information form our captures so we can find a way out. It's simple, really.

"You know what? Since you're clearly not important, can you find someone who is? This is getting boring," Jax said, solidifying the plan.

We put on masks of power to hide any signs of fear. People will exploit our fears if they see them. That's why we need to do this.

All we got was another grunt. That was going to get real old, real soon.

Just as I was about to say another snarky remark, someone walked in. I recognized him immediately: Jonathan Moore. More commonly known as our old boss from when we did work experience for school. He walked in looking like he thought he was the most powerful person in the world. Clearly an act. If he wasn't afraid of us, he wouldn't, 1) have us separated from our parents, and 2) put shock collars on us. If he thought that I was going to let him see my fear, he was sorely mistaken. I may be afraid of the things I've seen in my dreams, but he doesn't have to know that.

"Blair! How nice to see you again. I was so sorry to hear about your little, medical incident," he directed his attention right to me.

"Yeah, but I'm better now," is all I said, giving him an expression of hate.

"Oh, good! Glad to hear it!" he exclaimed with an all too evil smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah...but we both know that's not why you kidnapped us," I said, getting right to the point.

"Yes. Well, I suppose you know why. You guys have special abilities! I want to know why," he said.

He wasn't playing the part of the villain the best he could. Usually, they go off on their long monologue that explains they entire plan. Or at least that's what happens in the movies. Too bad this isn't the movies.

"Now, why don't we get right to it, alright? Show me what you got!" he exclaimed, his grin somehow getting larger.

I grinned at Jax. This would be fun. We'll act like we're about to do something huge, and then fail. Ahh, the beauties of power dampeners!

I think I looked constipated, squinting my eyes and flexing my muscles. I must really look like I was trying. With Mr. Moore not knowing anything about superpowers, we can plant any lies we want in his head, and he might actually believe it!

When nothing happened, Mr. Moore looked disappointed, then extremely angry.

"What was that?! I know you have powers! Show them to me!" he demanded.

"I don't know what's going on, ok? Maybe we need to recharge or something! These things happening to us are brand new!" I lied.

I knew our best bet to not let them see our powers was to act like they had just popped up out of the blue. This way there's an excuse when we "can't" use our powers. The only thing important to me right now was getting out of here and finding out parents. Then we would break out and run away. In the back of my head, I was thinking about how we're gonna have to leave our whole lives behind once we got out. Our friends, our school, our home. Stop! I can't let those thoughts distract me. We needed to get out of here. Like Khione said, I needed to be strong. I can loose control later. For now, Jax and I need to go along with our plan and hope to make it out of this hellhole. If my dreams were anything to go off of, we needed to get out. ASAP.

"Yeah, we haven't even learned to control them or anything like that," Jax said, catching on to what I was doing.

"Lies!" Mr. Moore screamed in Jax's face, "I know you have pyrokinetic abilities!"

"And you!" he turned his attention to me, "You have cryokinesis! It's extraordinary. People yearn to be like you, and you just hide it from the world?! People like you shouldn't have that power, only people like me should."

Well, at least we know he doesn't know about our new powers. If he did, he wouldn't ever let us go.

If it wasn't obvious before, Mr. Moore is crazy. Like, needs help crazy. Unfortunately, most of the time the messed-up ones are the money. Whatever. We just need to hold on.

"Clearly," I responded with sarcasm, one of my closest friends.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jax try to hide a snigger. Only we could find humor in a situation like this. The oblivious plan didn't work, so now we can move unto Plan B, or as I like to call it, the badass plan.

"Show me your powers!" Mr. Moore screamed again.

"Look, I'm coming back from a slight mental breakdown, and I don't need any more stress, so would you kindly shut up?!" I said, my voice rising with each word.

"Yeah, what kind of person yells at someone suffering with mental illness?" Jax asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"I know that I just an act, so you can cut the crap and start using your powers. I'm trying to do this the nice way, but there are other options, too," Mr. Moore calmed his voice, leaning down to our level.

He was treating us like kids! Oh, he'll learn soon enough how much of a kid I am! Wait. Breathe. Listen to Khione; keep calm. Even with it being as hard as it is.

"Whatever works best for you," Jax said, looking Mr. Moore right in the eyes, "Can we just make this quick? I have homework to do."

"Fine, be that way. I'm fine with the hard way," Mr. Moore said, "Carl, deal with them."

So that's what our guard dog's name is! A smile crept its way onto Carl's face. He walked out of the room for a second and then walked back in with a black case. He set it on the ground and opened it up. What he pulled out of it, I was expecting. I had seen it in my dreams. It was a pen-shaped object that could be made longer to turn into what it was meant to be: a cattle prod. A more advance one, that's for sure. This one looked like it was made out of titanium and most definitely packed a stronger punch than an average one. This is sure to be interesting!

Carl started to slowly walk towards us, as if trying to build the suspense. Ever the wimp he is, Mr. Moore backed out of the room. He just gave a curt nod at Carl and left.

"This should be fun," were to first words we heard out of Carl.

He had a gruff voice, probably a smoker then. His teeth were either yellow or had gold and silver caps covering them. He put the rod right in front of Jax's face and pulled the trigger, sparking a shock. Jax kept a smooth mask. Showing fear is showing weakness. Those words were ingrained in our heads from the age of five. Our parents clearly didn't use normal parenting techniques.

The shock didn't hit Jax because it was meant to just scare him. I knew that it actually did scare him, but I was the only one. Jax only knew what I had been able to tell him of my dreams, so he was completely trusting his life with me. A little too much weight to put put on twin's shoulder's, right?

"I wouldn't use those exact words," Jax said, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"My job is to make you use your powers. Now, why don't we just make this easy on both of us, ok?" Carl snarled, making spit splatter on my face.

"Ok, first of all, stop spitting on me. Second of all, we already told you, we don't know what's wrong with our powers. Thirdly, get the hell out of my face!" I told him, narrowing my eyes.

"Feisty! I like feisty," Carl said, getting closer to my face.

"Go die in a hole, dipshit," I head-butted him.

That made him back away. He was holding his nose, probably checking if it was broken. Luckily for him, I didn't have the right leverage to break it, so it wasn't bleeding or anything like that. I was almost disappointed!

"Oh, now you're going to pay," he snarled once more and started walking up to me, sparking the cattle rod.

This is when I let some fear sparkle in my eyes. Who wouldn't! A guy was coming at me with a freaking electric stick!

The first shock wasn't that bad, I had dealt with them over the years training with my mom, but the ones that followed, they just got worse and worse. If I didn't have the dampener on, he would've already been dead just by my survival instincts kicking-in. Even though it hurt, I had to stay strong. Jax was sitting right next to me. Our parents and him have always protected me. It's high time I started protecting them. I had seen what might be coming, and I didn't like it one bit. I needed to make sure none of it happened to them. If that meant taking all the torture, I would do that.

After what seemed like forever, Carl stopped. I thought I saw pity in his eyes, but it was really just him thinking about something. Turns out my plan to protect Jax failed sooner than I could've ever thought. Carl decided to move from shocking me to shocking Jax. Maybe he thought that making us watch as the other was tortured, it would bring out our powers. No matter how much I wished that could happen, I knew it couldn't. What would happen if someone like Mr. Moore figured out how our powers work? Chaos, that's what.

"Stop!" I screamed, finally letting the fear out.

I could see Jax struggling to keep consciousness. Even with my power dampener, I could feel my powers bubbling beneath their restraints. Khione and I would become one, and it wouldn't be pretty. I needed to calm down, but I didn't want to. It was like ants were crawling right under my skin, just below to surface.

"What? You ready to show me something now?" Carl asked, shifting his attention to me.

That's what I wanted, to give Jax some time to recover. Even thought I had achieved what I was trying to get, my power wasn't stopping. It was surging through my veins. My was constantly clenching and unclenching my hands to keep it under control. Seems like our power dampeners don't work as good as we thought.

"No," I answered through gritted teeth.

I saw Jax's eyes widening. He knew what was happening with me. When I looked closer, I saw that same was happening to him. However cliche it is, I don't care. A twin's bond is closer than anything else out there. We could practically FEEL each other's power about to break out. This had only happened once before, when Jax got into a fight with a boy in freshman year. The boy was getting a little too close to me, and Jax saw that. Let's just say that the boy learned his lesson.

"I mean, it looks like your gonna show me something. Let's see if this will push it over the top, huh?" Carl said, shocking me.

Well, he was right. It pushed me over the edge. The light from my necklace turned-off, and the light in my eyes burned bright. My hair turned white and Khione's make-up appeared on my face. I froze my handcuffs to the point that the metal broke off. I pulled on my collar once I was done freezing it, and it fell off in pieces. This must have been what dad was talking about all those years ago when he thought I wasn't listening. Khione and I had merged completely. I was in control and she was just giving instructions. It was the most whole I've felt in my entire life.

"They call me Frostbite," I decided to go with that name when I was like this. It sounded badass, I guess.

I expected to see fear in Carl's eyes, but there was nothing but smugness. He thought he could beat me? Well, he was about to have a rude awakening.

Before I could do anything to him, Jax yelled something at me, "Blair! Calm down! Remember our promise!"

That shocked me back into control. Years ago, we had promised to each other to not kill anyone.

That's what he thought I was going to do?! I must really be scaring him then! When I looked over my shoulder, I saw that he was really struggling to keep his powers in check. He may not have someone like Khione, but he was still extremely powerful. Being the kids of not one, but TWO superhumans tended to do that.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything," I said, turning myself completely so I was facing him.

That was my first mistake. I turned my back to Carl. I guess he had a tranquilizer gun in that case of his because suddenly I felt a sharp pinch in my neck and then my features turned back to normal and everything went black. I am starting to really get sick of all this blacking out business!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This A/N should be pretty short. I just wanted to ask you guys something: if you want to, I'm going to be maybe looking for a new story cover. If you have any ideas or want to make one, just send me a message, and I'll respond ASAP. Also, if you have any ideas on where the story should go, LET ME KNOW THEM! I have no definite plan, so I'm open to anything. I know this chapter was a little weak in some spots, but it took multiple days to finish. I've decided to not do 6k+ on each chapter. I'll just go with the flow, you know? Can anyone find my little tribute to Percy Jackson? Let me know. Happy reading!
> 
> \- your author

When I came to, I had been moved. The new room I was in was the one I had seen in my dreams. It had completely metal walls like the first room with a bunch of different testing machines. By testing machines, I mean things like treadmills, weights, a closet-like box in the corner, and a multitude of various items. Jonathan doesn't know this, but I had already seen what everything in that room was meant to do: test our abilities.

I had already screwed-up by loosing control and overpowering my dampener, so my only focus is to keep our new powers a secret. God only knows what would happen to the world if Jonathan Moore figured out I can see the future.

"Jax?" I asked, still pretty drowsy.

No answer.

"Jax!" I started looking around frantically.

Where was Jax? This was one of the versions I had dreamed about. It was one of the worst ones in my opinion. This was the one without Jax by my side. I feel like I can handle anything with my twin there to support me, but without him? I'm screwed. It's as simple as that.

"He isn't here," said a voice from the speaker in the corner, Mr. Moore's voice.

Now that I knew what my power dampener could handle, I really needed to rein-in my anger. Everything needed to roll right off my back.

"No shit, Sherlock," I snapped back, "Too scared to talk to me face-to-face, are we?"

I had already proved that Mr. Moore had buttons to push that make him snap. My purpose is to push those.

"Your tactics won't work on me, Blair, so you mine as well just give up. All we need from you is corporation, ok?" he said, "We are going to test you now."

"Great," I needed to show no fear.

A guy dressed in all black armor carrying a cattle rod walked into the room. Just by the way he was walking, I knew he had been informed of my past encounters with guards. Just to freak the guy out, I smirked at him. He might just think I'm crazy now.

"You wouldn't hurt a girl, now would you?" I asked, adding a little pout at the end.

"Shut up, witch," he ordered strongly.

I guess he's not the strong and silent type. Aw! We scared Carl away! Ok, maybe I am a little crazy, but who isn't?

He really put me through the wringer. We started off with the treadmill. He made me continuously run for hours, testing my limits on stamina. Every time I tripped, or started to slow, he would give me a shock with either my newly-upgraded collar or his cattle rod. Let me tell you, I can handle quite a bit, but those shocks just killed me!

I thought I was done after that, but boy was I mistaken. They moved me over the weights to test my strength. We didn't spend quite as much time on those as the treadmill, but that didn't make it any less difficult. Once we were finished, we moved onto the mental training. He sat me at a table and asked me all sorts of random questions. If I didn't answer quick enough? Shock. If I got the question wrong? Shock. After that, I was SURE we were done, but once again I was wrong. We moved onto the closet. It turned out to be a power testing room that was "adaptable to any climate." Adaptable my ass. If I could overpower something someone educated on our abilities built, I could overpower this stupid box!

It turns out, I can't overpower the stupid box. I ended up just holding back as much as possible. It was hard to hide how powerful I was after they had seen what happens when someone I love is threatened. Mr. Moore is smart; he knows how to find someone's weakness. Mine is personal loyalty. My parents had already figured this out by the time I was five years old. Nobody messes with my brother, that's for sure.

"Come on, witch, I know you got more than that in you," black-armored dude said from outside the box.

Through all of the exercises, I had been hooked up to a bunch of wires that I assumed were monitoring my vitals and brain activity. Well, not assumed per say. I saw screens with a bunch of information about us during one of my visions. THAT was extremely weird to see, for sure.

"Screw you," I said, acting like I was struggling to use the little bit of power I was using.

I figured out that I overpowered my power dampener necklace when I freaked out earlier. Now, it's just a regular necklace. One of the few regular things about my life right now. I guess my thoughts have gotten real depressing during this whole kidnapping thing.

"Awww. Don't be that way, witch," he said.

"Stop calling me that. I'm not a witch," anger started to flare up in me.

I could feel myself merging with Khione again. Why was this happening now? It felt like we were evolving or something. That's sounds so weird. Like I'm some sort of animal. Well, I mean, humans are animals, but that's besides the point. What is going on with me?!

"Isn't that what you are?" the black-armored dude asked, "Someone who practices magic?"

"You know damn well that's not what I do. Hell, nobody REALLY knows what I do," I let slip an important fact.

He smiled. Dammit! He's good, I'll give him that. The black-armored dude was able to get under my skin without me realizing! This is not good, this is not good at all.

Just when I thought he was done, he threw another curveball at me. Jax. He held up a tablet showing a live feed of Jax's cell. They were forcing him to use his powers, just like me, but they were using MUCH more brutal techniques to do it. It brought tears to my eyes and ignited a fire in my soul that had just appeared. Khione and I merged again.

This time, I knew what I was doing. We were both of us and one at the same time. Our thoughts were the same. I feel like this is what we had been training for our whole lives. It was a euphoric feeling.

"You want power?" I asked, smirking, "I'll show you power."

By now, I was already changed into the "merge" me. It was a mix of both Khione and I, but mostly Khione's looks. We had curled white hair, icy-blue eyes, silver eyeshadow, and shimmery-blue lipstick. I think my skin was even a little bit paler. My hands were already frosting. This would be fun.

I let it all out. Ice started to burst out of my hands, and a layer of ice was spreading up to the walls, starting by my feet. This was so much different than when it was either Khione or I in control. What I could feel, she could feel. In the worrisome part of my brain, I was thinking about if I could control myself and whether or not I'll be able to turn back, but I was ignoring it. I was on a high, and I wasn't planning on coming down until I had broken my family out of this hellhole.

I saw the black-armored dude go to shock me, but he was stopped at the last minute by someone yelling, "Wait! Stop! I want to see this!"

That "someone" was Jonathan Moore. He actually thinks this box can contain our power at full strength? Wow... and I thought he was smart.

If he wanted a show, I was going to give him one. Instead of everything turning red, everything turned white. Literally. The entire room was covered in ice and the temperature was brought down to below zero. WAY below zero.

I could hear the hinges creaking on the box. This thing was strong, but Mr. Moore doesn't have enough knowledge about us as he thinks he does. I'll give him credit for how long it's already lasted, though.

"This enough for you?" I asked, looking right at the camera after the box's walls had literally bursted at the seems.

There was no answer, but that was the last thing on my mind. I had to deal with the black-armored dude. He was giving an aura of training, so I knew I had to be careful. He probably knows how to study his opponents. That means I couldn't go with a fight plan. I had to be surprising and erratic.

I didn't wait for him to make the first move. Speed was my friend. I side-kicked him in the gut as a distraction, and then I grabbed hold of his arm. From there, I judo-flipped him to the ground, where I twisted his arm at an awkward angle. All of this was done in less than ten seconds. All those years of training with Jax and our parents really gave me high standards on what was a difficult fight.

He grunted, clearly trying to hide his discomfort. He underestimated my fighting skills! Oh, he's gonna get it.

I wasn't going to be this cruel, but I started to form a layer of ice on his arm, slowly covering his whole body. I didn't break my promise, though! It was just a layer, so he'll thaw out eventually. At least, I think he will. I've only practiced it on objects, not people. Oh, well! Now's a good a time as any, I guess.

I saw a keycard on his belt. That card was my way out. I immediately took it, and ran. Once I got into the hallway, I saw door upon door upon door. I didn't have time to look through all of them!

"Oh, come on!" I sighed in frustration.

Each cell seemed to be designed specifically for the occupant. There was one that had what looked like fireproof walls. I saw why quickly. The woman in the cell held her hands out and shot a burst of flames at the wall. I didn't think every person in the place was completely sane, so I needed to get out ASAP.

"Jax? Mom? Dad?" I yelled, not even caring about alerting anyone.

An alarm had already sounded as soon as I had broken out of the box. I had frozen off the collar again once I had gotten out. No need to give the enemy another advantage! They already had the location and the firepower.

"Blair!" I heard dad's voice from a couple doors down.

"Dad!" I exclaimed as I saw him and mom through the window on the door.

They were tied up to two metal chair. They also had shock collars on.

To interrupt my nice reunion, there was a guard inside the cell. It didn't long to take him down, though. I was so eager to hug my parents again that I just fired a strong blast of ice at him, and he was knocked-out. Nifty trick, huh?

"I've missed you so much! Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" mom asked me while her eyes frantically looking me over.

"I'm fine, mom. Right now, we need to find Jax before they send too many people for us to handle," I assured her.

Mentioning Jax seemed to make her notice that he wasn't here. I could practically SEE her momma bear instincts kicking-in. Not a good choice to mess with a cub with superpowers, Mr. Moore.

"Let's go find him, then," dad said, giving me a quick hug and starting out the door.

"Don't think we're not going to speak about your new look when we're done, though," mom told me, giving a pointed look at my makeup.

I was never the one to wear flashy makeup, so it was certainly a surprise to see me starting NOW of all times.

"I'll explain everything that's happened on the way," I assured her.

And so I did. I talked about how Jax and I got taken, the first interrogation, the black-armored dude, and then I went all the way to when I found them. I left out nothing. This was our family's style: we didn't hold back on the grimy details. It may be hard, but it was needed.

We kept walking and occasionally calling out Jax's name. There was no reply, so we had to look at every cell. He seemed to be as far away from me as possible. When we finally found him, he looked horrible.

"Oh, my baby!" mom let her inner mother out, cupping his face in her hands.

He had bruises all over his body, blood was coming from a head wound, and he seemed like he was struggling to hold onto consciousness. I knew what I had to do. I had never done it before, but it was like an instinct. Khione's memories were my own, and she seemed to know what she was doing. I just acted, no thought.

"Hold on, Phoenix," I muttered, "Stay with me!"

"What took you so long, Frostbite? And what's up with the new do?" he mumbled, eyes opening and closing.

"I've evolved. What's your excuse?" I mused, trying to lighten the mood.

He just gave a weak chuckle. 'Typical Jax,' I thought as I started to work.

I touched him on the shoulder and focused on his injuries. Ice started to form over the wounds. This type of healing was what kicked-in when I got injured. My body's natural self-preservation instinct. Khione seemed to know that I could make it work on other, too. I trusted her, so I tried it.

The ice took about thirty seconds to fully melt. When it did, everything was healed. Looks like it wasn't that bad. When I broke my arm in third grade, I was in a sleep-coma for a week while my body healed itself!

"How'd you do that?" dad asked, incredulous.

"I just focused on my need to help him," I shrugged, starting to help Jax up.

It was then that I realized I had forgot to remind them to get their collars off.

"Oh! Take you collars off. They might be able to track us with them," I said.

Mom electrified the collar to the point that it fell off, dad just crushed it, and Jax melted his. It's weird, but the sight made me smile. This was my family. No matter how unusual, this was when we were the closest: when we were fighting together. Not everybody can say that they have that kind of bond with their family members.

"Now let's get the hell out of here!" Jax exclaimed, clearly getting a sudden burst of energy from my healing.

I saw in my mom's eyes the want to correct Jax on his swearing, but she refrained herself. That made my smile widen. I never thought I would see the day that we didn't get called off for cursing. It was a miracle in the worst of situations!

"My thoughts exactly," I said, leading the way down the hall.

We encountered a few groups of guards along the way, but nothing we couldn't handle together. We were one unit. Everything we did, we did together. It was almost like the feeling I was getting with Khione. The total trust and confidence in each other.

When we had finally reached the elevator, I was exhausted. Mentally and physically. It takes a LOT of brainpower to use our abilities the way we were. We were fighting while also incorporating our powers into the fight. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but it still makes me so tired.

Turns out, we were at subbasement level 10, so it took a little while to get to the ground floor. I didn't know what we were expecting to be waiting for us. An army? Mr. Moore? Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't the actual thing.

It was business as usual in the lobby. The secretaries at the front desk were talking on the phone, there were people waiting to for appointments, and nobody seemed to notice the beaten-up family coming out of the elevator. That is, until they got outside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha! Cliffhanger! I finished this chapter at 1:05 AM. I could've made it longer, but I decided to leave it on the awesome cliffhanger. Don't worry tho, I'm probably gonna start Ch. 17 tomorrow. I hate writing cliffhangers and not continuing the second after. I know I said I wasn't going to write a bottom A/N, but I needed to write this one. Thanks for the reads! Comment and leave kudos! Happy reading!
> 
> \- your author


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate all the readers I have. Also, I want to let you know that this story is now also on Wattpad and FanFiction. I really hope I get this chapter out there soon because school is just so exhausting that I don't get any inspiration to write during weekdays. I know this chapter has some weak points, but give me a break! I wrote this on little sleep! Also, you guys need to understand my lack of fight scene writing abilities. Let me know what you think of this story by commenting! That's all! Happy reading!
> 
> \- your author

Jonathan was standing in front of a small army of guards. He had a smug look on his face, like he thought he had already won. That just made me HAVE to beat him up!

"Give up now, and we won't hurt you... that bad," Jonathan told us, smiling at the end.

"Are those the only options cuz' I think I know one more," I said, starting to form ice on my hands.

"Blair? People could see," Jax said, giving me a meaningful look.

I guess we were in a parking lot. Even if it was employee-only lot, there's still a risk of someone seeing our powers. That would just bring more people like Mr. Moore.

"Guess we'll just have to do this old school," I muttered, preparing for a fight.

"Attack," Jonathan ordered, stepping back and letting his goons fight for him like a coward.

It became instinct. I had to hold back on using my powers, but years of hand-to-hand combat training came in real handy. Every punch, kick, and hit flowed together. All I was focused on what getting to Mr. Moore. He was standing in the back watching us fight.

Soon enough, the was just one guard left standing, the one that had been assigned to protect Jonathan. I saw fear in the way the goon was holding himself. He didn't want to be here, but he was ordered to fight us, so he would do just that. He probably used to be a soldier or something. The trained eye sees all, as some would say.

"Do you really want to do this?" dad asked the guard as we all stood next to each other.

The guy seemed to contemplate it for a second, and then he ran, "Hell no! This is NOT what I signed-up for!"

I actually laughed at that, "Not as loyal as you thought, huh Jonathan?"

His answer to me was him grabbing a cattle rod from a fallen guard. He held it up with a shaky hand. Did he really think that was going to scare me? If anything, it made me even angrier.

"He's mine," I said, giving a look to my family.

They backed away. When I'm this serious about something, nothing will get in my way. I wasn't going to use my powers, but I was going to teach this douchebag a lesson that he can never forget.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. My family. Again," I gave him a punch to the jaw with each word.

He had already fallen to the ground by then. He was so close to passing-out, but I refused to let him not feel the pain. The dark part of me that yearned for him to pay was shining through.

To seal the deal, I gave him a hard kick 'where the sun don't shine'. He deserves more, but I wouldn't waste my energy on him.

"Ready to go home?" Mom asked with a smile.

"Beyond ready," I said, hooking arms with her.

We must have looked pretty weird, a family with bunch of cuts and scrapes walking down the road towards the houses, but we didn't care. We were together again, and that's all that matters.

When we got home, our house looked like it always did. It was as if nothing had happening there. The only difference was the group of worried teens sitting in the living room. Those teens were Lucy, Lux, Cole, Caitlin, and Lucas. Caitlin was crying, and the others seemed to be on the verge. Through all of this, I had almost forgotten about my friends. What had THEY thought happened to us?! Knowing them, they assumed the worst, which was probably right.

They all came rushing towards us once we had walked into the living room, giving us a huge group hug, even our parents were involved.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Oh, not that again! What happened?! You were just gone! We didn't know what to think, you jerks!" Lucy yelled at Jax and I.

The familiarness of the situation made a small smile play at my lips, "It's a long story."

"Bullshit! Let me guess, Mr. Moore took you guys and tortured you until you used your powers. You fought your way out and found us there. Did I get it all?" Lucas explained.

"Well... yes," Mom said, "Minus the details."

I was right. Our friends had guess exactly what was going on with us. They may be new to this world, but they were well-adjusted. Why didn't I tell them earlier? I'm an idiot.

"Well, we have some stuff to tell you guys, too," Lux said, suddenly remembering something.

"Oh, yeah! We do!" Cole exclaimed.

"Great," I said, "But first, showers."

It was as if a switch had gone off in my brain. I starting realizing how terrible I looked. I may not have any injuries because of my powers, but I sure did smell like blood and sweat. Pretty unappetizing!

Once we had all cleaned-up, we all met back in the living room again. Our friends seemed to have calmed down a bit now that they knew we were ok. My mind was still trying to figure out what they meant by stuff they had to tell us. What could have happened that would be so important?

"What was it that you wanted to tell us?" dad asked.

"While you were gone, people starting to make rumors. We did everything we could to say that you were just on vacation, but that didn't stop them. One specific rumor, everyone started to believe it," Lux started.

The imaginations of this town could NOT be very large. I mean, the town's called Apple Valley.

"What's the rumor?" I asked, not worrying at all.

They all looked at each other like they were fighting about who had to tell us. I started to worry a little.

"People think your a mob family," Lucas exclaimed. Well it sounded more like 'peoplethinkyouramobfamily.'

"Well, crap," Jax muttered, falling back onto the couch.

Mom was too shocked to call him out on swearing. I wasn't shocked though, I was confused. I mean, I GUESS it works, but really? A mob family?

"Well, we'll just have to convince them that we're not. We just go back to our normal lives, minus mom and dad working at Mr. Moore's company, and ignore anyone who thinks we are criminals," I said.

It's a little ironic, people thinking that MY family our CRIMINALS. How wrong they are.

"How do you do that?" Cole asked, incredulous.

"Do what?" I was confused.

"How do you come up with plans on the spot?" he answered.

"Oh, that. Did you forget who my parents are?" I asked him.

"Still awesome," he muttered.

I laughed, a real genuine laugh. A couple hours ago I would've given anything to be laughing like this again. Everyone else in the room starting to join in. Maybe we were all in shock still, maybe we were just happy. Who knows!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short. I just thought it would sound weird if continued after this spot.
> 
> \- your author


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, before you bite my head off, just listen to me, ok? I was waiting for my school to finally be over, and now it is, so I'm writing a chapter. This one will probably be the last REAL chapter, but I'm thinking about writing an epilogue, so...look out for that coming soon! 
> 
> I have some exciting news! I became a beta reader, and I already have someone wanting my help! You may have noticed that my chapters have some mistakes, and that's because I hate rereading my own work. I just end up completely changing my storyline. Anyway, thanks for more than 100 readers! I hope this long chapter makes up for the short last one. 
> 
> IMPORTANT! READ THIS!: I will not write a sequel to this story if I don't get at least 10 answers. SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY? Also, any movie and tv show recommendations? That's it! Happy reading!
> 
> – your author

Our friends were so scared that we would disappear again that they refused to leave. I didn't have it in me to kick them out. In all honesty, I really didn't want to. Having them here is a reassurance that everything is over; we are safe now.

They were even refusing to let us out of their sights, so we decided to sleep in the living room for the night. Our parents wanted to keep up the appearance that we were back in town, so we had to go to school tomorrow. We were given strict instructions to keep to ourselves for a while. We needed to give the rumors time to die out. If they die out at all. We might just end up as the town's conspiracy topic. We just have to make sure that the conspiracies stay conspiracies.

I was the first one to wake up. When I did, I saw something that I DEFINITELY wasn't expecting: Lucas and Lux cuddling.

"When did THAT happen?!" I asked with a smirk.

"Wha? Oh. Well, you see–" Lucas started.

"While you were gone. It makes me sick to be in the same ROOM as them nowadays," Lucy answered for me before Lucas could started explaining.

I didn't even realize she had woken up.

"Took you guys long enough," I said, unsure of what else to say to that.

Before they could say anything to that, I started again. It was 7:30, so we needed to start getting ready for what I'm sure is going to be a horrible school day. "We need to get up. Lucy, Lux, and Caitlin can borrow some of my clothes, and Cole and Lucas can borrow some of Jax's, ok?" I said, standing up.

"Great! Can I wear your jacket?" Lucy asked, already running upstairs ahead of the rest of us.

I just rolled my eyes and followed her up there. The others weren't that far behind us.

It was hard, but I kept their little closet shopping spree inside the ten-minute time limit. I made sure that our clothes weren't too conspicuous; we don't need to give our classmates another excuse to stare.

I decided on a simple teal crop-top, black jeans, black boots, and my black leather jacket. My hair was in a fishtail braid, resting on my shoulder. I only put on mascara and lipgloss for makeup. Khione's the one who likes a full glam. Hell, she wouldn't have a choice if she didn't want to! The makeup just appears on our face when we change. Luckily for me, it disappears when we change back.

It's weird, saying WE now. I used to always think of us as two separate people who were stuck to each other forever. I guess now that we've fully bonded together, it's more

Lucy, Lux, and Caitlin chose their own outfits, and we were going to the kitchen for breakfast. Yes, actual breakfast. Our parents had woken up and started to make eggs and pancakes. Now that they didn't have jobs, they could actually do stuff like this.

"Can we go now?" Jax asked once we had finished.

"I'm sorry, who are you and what have you done with my brother? When have you EVER wanted to get to school on time?" I stared at him incredulously.

Our friends started chuckling, and our parents just smiled. Jax's ears started to turn red, as well.

"Oh, just shut up, and let's go," he said, grabbing his backpack and walking out the door.

I looked to my parents for help, thinking they would let me off the hook for missing another day. All I got was disappointment, though. They just gave me a "sympathetic smile" and passed me my bag.

"Gee, thanks," I muttered on my way out the door.

"Anytime, sweetheart!" I heard mom yell.

Jax was already in the car, warming it up. He looked super anxious, with his bouncing knee and constantly his surroundings. I was worried about him. I was going to ask him about it, but then our friends walked out the front door, and I just hopped in the passengers seat. The question I need to ask him should be done away from them. I know he won't open-up about anything with anyone else around besides me. We may be brother and sister, but we're still partners and best friends. We knew when something was bothering the other.

"Ready?" Jax asked, already putting the car into drive.

Luckily for them, our friends were already safely inside the vehicle, because I don't think would've stopped to listen to their answer anyway.

"Whoah there, buddy! In the rush this morning, or what?!" Cole exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Jax insisted, which just confirmed my thoughts of something being wrong.

Jax was riding the limit all the way to school. I don't think he even took one glance off the road for a second, just kept a blank look.

Our friends didn't seem to notice anything being wrong, and they wouldn't. I'm are pretty good at finding people's tells, and, sadly, Jax's were blatantly obvious sometimes. Like right now, for example, he is putting on a show of concentration on driving when he's really just trying to block something out. He used to do this when we were in survival training as kids.

We got to school in record time, and Jax had barely shut off the car before he was hopping out. Our friends and I had to scramble to get out before he locked us in!

Before he could walk through the front entrance, I grabbed his arms and practically DRAGGED him to the side of the building, telling our friends to go on without us, we would catch up.

My abruptness seemed to have knocked him out of whatever daze he was in before. Now, he was just glaring at him like I had frozen his kiddy pool! Weird reference, I know, but it really did happen once! Just, don't ask about it.

"What, Blair?" Jax snapped at me.

I just stared at him in shock for a second before I seemed to regain my bearings. This was just the weird mood he was in; he wasn't actually angry with me. I had to keep telling myself that to keep MY anger in check.

THAT'S when I asked him the question that had been nagging at me for the whole drive to school: "Are your powers bothering you?"

"What? No. If they were, you would know, trust me. Things would be on fire!" He weakly reflected.

I just gave him a stern look, "You and I both know that's not the power I was talking about, and if you don't tell me what's bothering you RIGHT NOW, I'll just have to take you home and have mom and dad get it out of you!"

I knew that I was losing my control over my emotions, but I didn't care. I trusted myself more now. He was not going to get an easy pass just because I could possibly go all Khione.

"Fine. If you really want to know, I'll tell you. I can hear everyone, ok? Nobody can keep a secret from me; nobody can lie! I know that sounds good, but what would you do if you heard a dozen boys undressing your little sister in their minds?" He shouted.

I wasn't stunned this time, I was just ticked off.

"If you really CAN hear everybody, then what am I thinking about?" I demanded, thinking every insult I could possibly come up with, directed towards those boys he was talking about.

"I–I don't know. I can't hear you anymore. Why didn't I notice this before?" he mumbled to himself.

THAT is what shocked me. OF COURSE I was the only one who he couldn't hear! Why would our lives be any different?

"Maybe it's because of what you did with Khione to Moore. Maybe you've evolved somehow. Or reached your full potential. Now you guys are bonded completely. This is weird, definitely weird," He kept muttering.

"That...sorta makes complete sense, I guess, in a weird, twisted sorta way. But we still need to deal with your telepathy problems. Why don't you just use your power dampener?" I said.

This question he answered without protest, with a slight redness in his cheeks, "I hated wearing that at Moore's. I've never felt more vulnerable. It took away ALL of my powers, not just the telepathy."

That made perfect sense to me. It was such a Jax thing to say. He was the protecter type, and without his powers, he felt helpless. I would just have to change that.

"Oh, Jax. You know you can do so much more than just shoot fire or read minds. You are also an incredibly skilled fighter! Just because you didn't have your powers, doesn't mean that you couldn't do anything to help," I assured him.

My rare act of empathy seemed to make him believe me. I didn't just go around and give out heartfelt compliments like that! I had to actually BELIEVE what I was saying before I actually said it, and Jax knows that. That's why he just gave me a big hug.

"Thanks. I'm still gonna keep my power dampener off, though. If this is my life, I'll just have to learn to accept it and move on. Maybe I can even learn to block out people's thoughts! Oh, yeah..." his voice drifted off.

I just smiled and told him we should probably be getting to class soon, the bell was bound to ring any second now.

When we got to our homeroom class, our friends had pulled up their chairs around a desk at the back and were talking. They didn't even notice us walk in, which was a first. Usually, they're waiting for us to tell them some life-changing news. Today, that wasn't the case. They were just talking like normal teenagers.

"Whatcha talking about?" Jax asked cheerfully as we pulled up chairs.

His mood is like a light switch! He went from distant and uncomfortable to happy and cheerful. I wonder if I'm like that...

Before I could get too lost in my own thoughts, Lucy answered him, "Mr. Moore. Do you think he'll ever come after you guys again?"

Well, maybe they weren't acting like normal teenagers. Close enough.

"Only and idiot would come back for more after dealing with Blair," Jax answered her, smiling at me proudly, and I felt myself blush.

"WHAT?! You didn't tell me anything about this. I demand to have details!" Cole exclaimed.

I laughed and said, "All I did was beat the guy up a bit. Nothing much!"

"You're idea of 'beating the guy up a bit' is usually different than anyone else," Lux pointed out.

"Yeah, she's just being modest. I was there, and she was a total badass!" Jax said, patting me on the back.

"Details!" Lucy screeched.

"Ok, ok! I basically just left him lying in a parking lot, unconscious," I told her.

"Awesome," Cole said, clearly fine with the lack of context given.

That was when the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom and the beginning of passing period.

We met Caitlin and Lucas at the door of Ms. Hazeltine's classroom, which was their homeroom. After, we headed to our lockers to get our English class supplies.

"So you're absolutely sure that Mr. Moore will never come after you again?" Lucy asked again.

I sighed, "Yes, I'm absolutely su–"

I was broken off by the sound of gunshots. Gunshots! How much bad luck can one person POSSIBLY have?!

Everyone had started screaming and running into classrooms, going into lockdown. My shock wore off, and I started strategizing. This was what Jax and I have been training for.

Then, I came the realization that we couldn't help. If we did, we were risking our secret identities, if you could even call them that. Anyway, Jax and I just had to act like normal, scared teens who had no idea what to do. We couldn't be the heroes today.

"Guys! Go! There!" I pointed at a broom closet, the closest room to us.

My orders seem to break our friends shock, too. They didn't say anything, but they did sprint into the closet. I locked the door behind us. Once that was done, I started scanning the room, looking for anything to use as a barricade. All that was in here was cleaning supplies. The best I could do was break the bristles off a broom and put the stick between the wall and the door handle. That way it was harder the break in.

After I had finished, I looked over our group. There was barely enough space in the closet for the seven of us. Caitlin was leaned against Lucas, and the rest were either huddled into themselves on the ground or standing up, each with a blank expression. The only one who seemed to be in control of themselves was Jax. Our eyes met and we came to a silent conclusion: we needed to protect our school. If it came down to it, we would use our powers in public. For now, we just had to hope that the police could handle it without us.

We didn't tell our friends this, of course. It would just scare them more. What we needed to to was calm them down; reassure them that everything as going to be okay.

Our school had never been the subject to a shooting before, since our town was so small. Barely anyone even knows what Apple Valley is.

"Hey, guys. Don't be scared. Everything will work out fine," I told them, giving Lux and Lucy a hug, not caring when their tears soaked my shirt.

"How can you guys be so calm?" Cole asked.

"We're trained to handle ourselves in all situations," Jax answered simply.

"And because of our training, we know that you will get out of here safely. You guys are the luckiest in the school, actually. You have two superheroes on your side, right?" I said, giving a nudge and smile to my friends.

"Superheroes-in-training," Lucas corrected, catching onto my idea.

He may be braver than I thought. That or he was just trying to be strong for Caitlin, who had gone back to clutching onto his shirt. He knew that we had to stay positive and focused. It was our safest bet.

"But what about the others? What happens if someone else gets hurt while we're being protected by you guys?" Lucy asked, clearly not understanding what Jax and I were trying to do.

"We have a plan for that, but so far, I know that nobody's been shot. The gunshots were just shot into the ceiling, warning us. As long as everyone remembers the lockdown drills, they should be fine," Jax assured her.

I almost slapped him upside the head for that. Did he know who he was talking about?! When has an entire school EVER listened to the faculty during a lockdown drill? He just took us back two steps on the calming front.

Fortunately for us, our friends seemed to buy it. Under other circumstances, they probably would've caught onto his little misstep, but right now, they were just desperate for reassurance.

"Just try to be quiet, ok? No more questions unless absolutely necessary," I told them, "If you need a distraction, text."

They needed a distraction, all right. Every one of them sat down and pulled their phones out. By the looks of it, though, they weren't texting each other just yet. I immediately knew what they were doing. They were texting their parents. THEIR PARENTS! _OUR_ PARENTS! We needed to text our parents! Maybe they would tell us to screw the secret identities and just save our school. I was secretly hoping against hope they would say that.

Me: _There's a shooting at the school. Can we use our_ _powers?_

Mom: _No! Only in an emergency! Be careful. I love you both so much._

Jax: _We love you too mom._

Dad: _Remember your training. Find a safe place, and DON'T use your powers unless you absolutely need to. I love you._

That was the end of our conversation. We needed to stay alert, so we couldn't be distracted by texting our parents. We had gotten the most important things out, anyway.

I saw that Lucy, Lux, and Cole were texting each other. Caitlin and Lucas and put their phones away and were snuggles against each other. I saw the occasionally silent tear streak across Caitlin's cheek. I made my heart squeeze to see my friends so frightened. I had to look away.

Instead of focusing on my friends' fear, I gave Jax a hug, just in case. I knew that there was no doubt we would be find, but I still felt the need to do it. In situations like these, it felt like a natural instinct to hug the ones closest to you.

Just as we were parting, a familiar voice came over the intercom: Jonathan Moore.

 _"Attention Apple Valley High School! We are here for one reason and one reason only: the Mikeals twins! Now, we will leave everyone unharmed if they give themselves up to us in the next fifteen minutes. If not, we'll start killing off a person for every thirty seconds they aren't here. Fifteen minutes, Blair and Jax. Fifteen minutes,"_ Jonathan said.

I could tell that he was smiling through the way his voice sounded. He was enjoying this, the crappy bastard.

"Oh, 'it'd be idiotic to come after us again'," Lux said sarcastically.

I knew she didn't mean to be rude, she was just scared. Some people just use sarcasm as a shield. I know I sure do. Although, sometimes I'm just trying be annoying.

I looked over at Jax again. I would bet that our faces had the exact same expression. We came to a silent agreement: "We have to go out there," we said that the same time.

"What?! No!" Lucas whisper-yelled, "You'll be killed!"

"We'll be fine, trust us. We can handle him. We'll come up with a plan, and we'll be fine," I assured him.

"We need to tell mom and dad who the shooters are," Jax told me.

"Yeah, I'll text them," I said.

Me: _The shooters are led my Mr. Moore. We have to save them. I'm sorry._

I didn't even bother to check if they had protested, I just tucked the phone back in my pocket. Then, I gave each of my friends a hug, Jax doing the same after I had finished. I knew that doing that wouldn't help to reassure them, but we needed it. Even though we gave a show of confidence, Mr. Moore still left us with scarring memories. If something happened to us, we wanted to have said goodbyes to our friends, at least.

"Stay here," I ordered them with a stern look.

All they did was nod, probably afraid they would burst out in tears if they talked.

"We'll be back," Jax told them.

Then, we steeled ourselves, putting on looks of determination. Nobody would hurt our friends. I gave one last look at my friends, and I opened the door and walked out.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to continue if I saw their faces as we walked away, so I just focused on coming up with a plan. If our training had taught us anything, plans are the most important thing.

We could walk straight into the office and start fighting, but that was unpredictable. We didn't know how many people Jonathan had brought with him.

We could have Jax listen to their minds and find out how many people there were, if there were any civilians, and their plan of attack. Then, we could come up with a strategy to take them out. Yeah...that idea worked.

 _"Sounds good to me, too,"_ I heard Khione agree with me.

I had almost forgot to ask her. She had been so silent throughout the day that it was surprising hear her in my head again. I could always sense that she was there, but I was so used to it that I barely noticed it now.

Anyway, I stopped Jax and told him my plan. He immediately agreed that this would work. We couldn't afford to have any doubt now, it would only get us killed. They had guns and we had our hands and our powers. Usually, we would be fine like that, but if there were civilians, they complicated things. That meant we would have to try NOT to use our powers at first, which would probably fail, so then we would be forced to reveal our secret. And I thought that our biggest problem today would be kids thinking we were mobsters!

As we neared the office, both Jax and I seemed to grow more and more tense. I was constantly checking our surroundings, looking for any random gunman roaming the halls or something like that. I was also glancing at Jax's face, trying to read his expression. By now, he should've been able to hear their thoughts.

He just had a look of pure determination on his face. I wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Finally, he stopped and pulled me aside.

"There are twenty guards, plus Moore. No civilians, but there are in pretty much every other room around there. We have to be quiet if we use our abilities–but that's only if we are still trying to keep our identities a secret. They are on orders to shoot to injure and protect Jonathan. He still wants to dissect us. Gross," he said.

"Good job. I was thinking that I could freeze their feet to the floor before we even get inside, that way they're easier to knock out. Then, we just go in and fight. Only use our powers when needed. We don't need too much evidence of our abilities. First defense is our hand-to-hand skills, ok?" I asked.

"Sounds good, now let's go. They're right around that turn. No guards outside the door," he answered.

We silently made our way to the office's door. We crouched down so that they couldn't see our shadows through the frosted window.

I put my hand against the ground and ice immediately started forming around the area where my hand was. I focused, and it started to expand, crawling under the office door and filling the entire floor with ice. Once it was under the door, I sped it up, instantly freezing the entire office floor. Whoever had been standing on the ground would be stuck in place. I could actually feel where there were people stuck in my ice. Jax was right, there were about twenty people in the room. Wherever my ice connected with a person, it crawled up to their ankles, holding them down. I finished with a smirk. Too easy.

"Wha?" I heard someone say.

"Fascinating," I heard Mr. Moore mutter, which made me even angrier, "The possibilities."

Only a sociopath would be thinking about studying us in a time like this.

Jax and I looked at each other, counted to three, and then bursted through the door. The room looked exactly as we had expected: twenty goons and Mr. Moore frozen to the ground, some trying to escape, and others just plain confused. Plus, there's that one that was smiling at the ice as if he wasn't under attack.

"Drop the guns!" I yelled, raising my hands up as a warning.

"No! Shoot them, you idiots!" Mr. Moore screamed, finally coming to his senses.

They looked hesitant, but they still raised their weapons. That's when all hell broke loose.

With the first shot, my instincts kicked-in, and I was off. I didn't need to look to see that Jax was doing the same. With lighting-fast reflexes, we were dodging bullets and making our way over to the guards.

As I reached the first one, I saw a look of fear flash through his eyes. So he must have seen what I was capable of. Good.

I used a technique that I had learned in second grade: grab the gun from underneath, push it into the gut of the attacker, and pull it away from them when they were recovering. I tossed the gun to the side. Then, I gave the guy a strong punch to the temple, effectively knocking him unconscious.

I repeated a similar action for about five other goons, Jax doing the same. With each of his guards being beaten, Mr. Moore looked more and more worried. By the time Jax and I had finished off his guards, he was sweating and trying to break the ice around his feet.

 _"Nice job. I think I'm just gonna hang back and let you handle this. You deserve it"_ Khione said.

Jax and I had saved Jonathan for last. I wouldn't act out of vengeance, not like last time. This time, I would just get it over with quickly. Maybe an extra kick to the gut once he was out, but that's it. Then, we had to get out of there.

"Please," was all he said.

"You do the honors. I got to do it last time," I told Jax with a smirk.

He walked up to Mr. Moore, gave him one last glare, and punching him in the nose, then the jaw, which made him pass out. He walked back to me with a triumphant smile.

"You should melt the ice," I told Jax.

"Got it," he said, and simply touched the ground, making the ice melt into water, then evaporate altogether.

"Ready?" he asked at the doorway.

"I gotta do something first," I answered, giving Mr. Moore a hard kick in the gut.

"Now I'm ready," I told him, walking out the door.

I could almost see Khione smiling in my head with pride.

"Badass," he poked me in the side.

I just rolled my eyes and tried to hide the smile that was threatening to break out across my face.

"Whatever. Let's just go tell our friends it's safe to come out," I pushed him, "I can hear the police outside."

His smile just seemed to grow bigger, and he broke into a run. I couldn't help it, I ran, too. It was the sense of victory that made us so impatient. We wanted to see our friends again. We didn't exactly leave them on a happy note.

Once we reached our broom closet, we immediately knocked on the door.

"Guys! It's safe to come out! Let's go!" I told them with a huge smile.

The door opened barely a second later, our friends on the other side with relieved faces. We were bombarded with a giant group hug. Some people were crying, others were laughing in relief. They should really start getting used to us going into life-threatening situations if they want us to become superheroes for real.

"The police are outside. Let's go," Jax said, leading us towards the exit.

On our way there, we knocked on doors and said it was safe to come out. In the back of my mind, I was tempted to just let the people who had called me a freak be scared for their lives for a little longer, but I decided against it. It was my inner-Khione. Now was not the time to listen to her!

It took a while for people to start filing out of the rooms. Everyone was still moving slowly, as if waiting for someone to pop out and shoot them. That meant that our group was the first ones to come out of the school.

Every cop out there raised their guns as we bursted out the doors. When they realized it was just us, they ran up to us and started escorting us to a medical team.

"We're fine, really," I kept assuring the medics, but they insisted on checking us over.

In the end, they let us go once other students started coming out of the school. Someone led us over to a taped-off area where a bunch of parents were waiting with nervous expressions. Even out parents were there, looking worried. Their faces as they saw us made me actually laugh. Jax and I broke into a run and ran into their arms. Our friends did the same things with their parents.

"Oh, I was so worried. Your text was so vague! Never scare us like that again!" mom told us, pulling us under a tree, away from prying ears.

"I know mom, and we're sorry. We managed to beat Mr. Moore and his guys, easy. Barely even had to use our powers," I assured her as she switched between Jax and I, giving us an endless amount kisses.

"I love you guys so much," dad said pulling us all in the hug.

Instead of pulling away like I normally would, I melted into it. This was what I needed right now. My adrenaline rush was gone, and I wanted to be comforted by my parents. Even though we had put on a confident mask before, we were actually terrified.

But we had been trained to keep our emotions in check in a crisis. That was exactly what we did. Now we could break down.

Even though I was excepting comfort, I refused to cry about this. I wouldn't give Jonathan that kind of power of me. He would be locked away for a long time, and he would never dare come after us again.

"Excuse me. But would if be okay if we had a word with your son and daughter for a moment? It won't be too long," an officer came up to us.

Mom and dad shared a look and then mom answered him, "That would be fine."

"Follow me, kids," the cop told us.

We followed him in silence, already putting on the act of scared teenager who had just been through something traumatic. Little did the officer know, we had been through something much worse not 48 hours ago.

The officer led us to two other people that looked like detectives. They had normal clothes on, with just a badge and a side-arm to show that they were cops.

"This are Detectives Lynn and Taylor. They will be asking you a few questions," the officer introduced us and left.

Now that I thought about it, the officer seemed to be nervous. A drop of sweat was forming on his forehead and he was fidgeting with his fingers a lot. Those were major red flags. What was her anxious about?

Before I could think on it more, Detective Lynn started, "You two are Blair and Jax Mikeals?"

That was another red flag. Why did they already know our names? Normally, when you are being debriefed, they ask your name first.

"Yeah," Jax answered casually, acting like a normal teenager.

"We talked to a couple other students, and they said that the shooters were after you two. Is that true?" Detective Taylor asked.

"I don't know," I lied, "We were hidden in a broom closet far away from any noise. We didn't hear anything besides the first gunshots."

"Are you sure about that? Cuz' we looked through the security footage in and around the office, and saw you two there. Care to explain?" he asked again.

He clearly saw me use my powers, but he didn't want to just ask that outright. He wanted us to admit to being different. He had probably already called some sort of government facility that would dissect us and try and figure out our powers like Mr. Moore wanted to. We had also trained for this situation. We had to find a way out of this, get home, pack up, and leave. Never come back, too. We would get new identities, in a new town, in a new state. Maybe even a new country.

All of this flew through my mind in a few seconds, while my face stayed neutral, giving nothing away. The only thing I did was glance at Jax, making sure he was thinking the same thing as me: play the ignorant child card.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Jax and I were with our friends the whole time in the broom closet!" I let my eyes well up with crocodile tears, then let one drop slowly down my face.

It look a LOT of training to get that SIMPLE tear trick down.

"Are you sure about that? We have footage of you doing something pretty strange, Ms. Mikeals," Detective Lynn said.

"Yes, she's sure! Can't you see she's distraught? My sister has a past of mental health issues, so this was very hard for her. Can we leave now please?" Jax asked, coming and putting an arm around me.

I caught on to what he was doing, so I put my head into his side, hiding my face. I made little sobs. If this wasn't a serious situation, I would be having so much fun right now. Jax played an excellent overprotective brother! Probably because he IS an overprotective brother.

"Yes, you can leave. Just, don't leave town. We might have some follow-up questions for you," answered Detective Taylor.

That was code for don't leave town because we want to capture you and put you in a top secret lab somewhere.

Some might think we were overreacting, but trust us, we're not. My godfather, Elastic Man, had to completely fall off the grid when I was five because someone found out about his powers and called the authorities.

Let's just say that most police departments think of superheroes as vigilantes, so they would arrest us and call someone from the government to take us away. That's one of the reasons our parents train us so hard, not to prepare us to become heroes, but to protect ourselves from the people we are protecting. It can be aggravating, but we push through it with the whole hero mantra: _Save those who can't save themselves._

We tried to walk away normally, but it was hard. We ended up speed-walking back to our parents. They looks on our faces must of told them everything because they immediately met us and we walked away towards the parking lot.

"Jax, drive Blair home in the car you took here. Dad and I'll take our car home. Hurry, and I love you," mom said, giving us each a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go," Jax pulled my arm quickly to the car.

This trip, he didn't even bother to ride the limit, he blatantly ignored it. We go home in two minutes flat. Our parents were there barely thirty second later. We all rushed to the garage, wear we kept our emergency evacuation supplies. There, we had a backpack filled with multiple countries' currency, new passports, IDs, four phones, and a first-aid kit. There was also a case of water,–which Jax took to the car–four empty duffle bags, a new license plate, and explosives.

Mom left to put on the new license plates, and dad, Jax, and I started placing the explosives around the house. We had to blow up our house because people would come and find our training area, with a butt-load of evidence added as bonus. Once that was done, we all took one duffel bag and raced upstairs to our rooms.

We only grabbed the essentials, plus some. I got three weeks worth of clothes, my toiletries, a book, some extra pairs of shoes, and my ex-power dampener. I had decided at sometime, I don't know when, that the necklace would be something that I always had. It was proof of what I'd been through, who I was, and who I was eventually going to be. Plus, it was a gift.

I dropped my phone onto my bed and left it there. It could be used to trace us. The new phones we have were bought under our new identities' names.

Once I was done packing, I gave my room one last look, and left. My parents were already downstairs grabbing a couple other things, like food, sleeping bags, pillows, and our super suites.

"Ready?" Dad asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I just want to get as far away from this place as possible. ASAP."

"Me, too, kiddo," he said, giving me a hug.

Just then, Jax came down the stairs. He had the same look of determination I had seen earlier in the day. I guess he was trying to keep his face neutral, considering that he had heard every thought the detectives had. He probably knew exactly who they had called. If it was bad enough for this expression, then it was REALLY bad.

 _"What's with all the mushy stuff? I thought we were badass Frost Bite!"_ Khione exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.

She could tell that I was sad to leave this place. My entire life was here. My friends. Oh, god. MY FRIENDS! We needed to tell them we were leaving!

"Can I make a quick text?" I asked, already running up the stairs without a care for their answer.

I texted my friends goodbye:

Me: _We're leaving. Stay safe. Don't look for us. I'm sorry, but you'll never see us again. I love you guys. Jax does, too. Bye._

After that, I shut my phone off and left. My parents and Jax were already on their way out the door. The car had been left on through this whole mess. We were taking Jax and I's care because it was the biggest.

I saw that mom had somehow found the time to fill a box with family pictures from around the house. She would say that it was for our new life at our new house, but I knew the truth: she just wanted to have pictures of us from this life. Try as she might to hide her sadness, her and dad had lived here for a long time. They had friends, too. Lives in Apple Valley. This was hard on all of us.

Jax and I took the backseat and our parents took the front. Dad was driving while mom was figuring out all our new information. We had had drills for this situation before. This was all planned out.

She started telling us about our new identities, even though we knew pretty much everything she was telling us, "We are the Maxwells. Blair is Brooklyn, Jax is Jack, I am Emma, and dad is Scott. We just move from Gordinsville, Virginia to Santa Monica, California. Dad and I will keep our hair color, but change the style. Jax will crop his short, and Blair will have to cut her hair into a wavy medium bob. We can pretty much dress the same, though you can change your style if it makes you feel any better. Try and act normal, tell no one our secret, and no using our powers. At all. At least until we are fully comfortable in our new home. It has the same training room as the one before, just to let you know. And I think that's it. Any other details you will have to make up and tell us later, ok?"

 _"Why can't we just use our hair in power mode? I don't mind cutting it, but we would look SO badass with a new white hair color. Also! We can be, like, a little emo and wear my glam makeup with a beanie! Oh, I love this whole new identity thing!"_ Khione suggested.

Surprisingly, I wasn't totally revolted by her ideas. It would work. This way, nobody messed with me. Jax and be the little goody two-shoes jock, and I can be the badass, scary twin sister. I don't care that our parents said to make friends, Jax and handle that part. I don't need new friends. Nobody could replace Lucas, Cole, Lux, Lucy, and Caitlin.

As we were driving away, dad pressed a button on a remote that controlled the explosives. I heard a boom behind us, but I didn't look. If I did, I was afraid I would start crying.

My life is literally going up in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't expect this to be so long. I'm impressed with myself, are you? I just started, and then I couldn't stop. I could've kept going, but that last line was too good. I just HAD to end there. 
> 
> Anyway, be looking out for that EPILOGUE coming your way! For now, enjoy this nice, long chapter. 
> 
> Leave kudos. Subscribe! Happy reading!
> 
> \- your author


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello! I am back, and I am extremely tan! Not that any of you can actually SEE me, but I just wanted to put that out there. This A/N will be shorter because I want to get the epilogue out first. After, I'll write a super long A/N to end this story. So, without further ado, I present the epilogue for "Secret Powers!"

2 months later...

"Mom! I'm going out! Be back before dinner!" I called out as I walked out the door, camera hanging around my neck.

"Ok, be careful!" I heard just before I could close the door. 

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. Ever since we moved, Mom's been a little bit overprotective. And by a little, I mean an unhealthy amount. It took THREE WEEKS to convince her to Jax and I out of the house. We finally convinced her when we made the point that people would be suspecting if we had said we had been living here for two months, and nobody had actually SEEN us.

Anyway, I am going out to a spot I found pretty quickly once I got off house-arrest. It's one of the tallest trees on the mountain, and it also has the perk of being away from any people. I climb up into the tree and just listen. Sometimes I think about everything I'm too afraid to think of around other people, sometimes I just sit there in silence for a while. Other times, I train. I train so that I never have to be afraid again. Dad is still training us, but I need to do more. So, I go to the woods. 

On days like today, I choose to take pictures. It's something I've come to start doing recently. I haven't shown anyone my pictures, not even Jax, though. I take pictures of things that wouldn't usually be noticed. If someone were to see them, they would probably think my photos are really dark. I only use a vintage, black and white camera, so sometimes my photos really do look depressing. Other times, I really am looking for the sad aspects of nature. 

I took my time getting there, so it took a little longer than the usual twenty-five minute walk. It could be shorter, but I tend to stick to the less-populated parts of this small town. That way, there's a lesser chance of confrontation. Small town people normally like to say hi to people on the street, and I do NOT want to do that. 

I spent some time taking pictures around my spot before climbing up for a break. Once I had decided I was on an adequately high branch, I relaxed against the trunk, legs crossed in front of me. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. Out here, I wasn't constantly trying to be someone else. Here, I could just relax. 

"It's cold. Can we go home?" 

And there it is. The only downside of being in power mode all the time: I couldn't block Khione out. At all. 

"We can't get cold, idiot," I muttered in response, "Now let me have some peace and quiet."

"Jeez, ok" 

I know that I should apologize, but it's just so hard to find some quiet, and it's too tempting. So, I just sighed. 

"Are you talking to yourself?" 

"Ah!" I started, nearly falling out of the tree in the process. 

I only managed to stay on because I threw my hand out at the last second, grabbing onto my previous sitting branch. 

I let myself fall onto the branch below, and then I looked down to see who had interrupted me. It was a boy, probably about my age, with tan skin, black hair, and deep blue eyes. If he wasn't the person who had caused me to nearly fall to my death, I would think he's kinda cute, but he isn't.

"Oh, god! Are you ok?" he asked, getting a panicked look on his face. 

"Fine, so go away," I told him, giving him my best glare.

I had really developed my glare, turning into the emo loner that I now was. Unfortunately, this guy seemed unfazed by my rudeness. Great.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should come down, and I can take a look at your hands," he insisted.

I rolled my eyes, but complied. Little did he know, I wasn't planning on doing what he thought I was. I wasn't about to let a random teenage boy take care of me. I can take of myself just fine, thank you very much!

Just to freak him out, I skipped the last ten feet of climbing and just jumped down. It definitely had the intended affect. His eyes went wide for a second before recovering. He rushed over to me and grabbed my hands, surprising me too much to allow me to stop it. All there was on my hands was a couple scratches, nothing bad. They would be healed by morning because of Khione's super-ice-healing thing. 

I pulled my hands away from him and pushed him away, "Back off!"

Now that he was sure I was ok, the random guy smirked. He seemed to find my reaction amusing. 

"What's your name, cranky-pants?" he asked.

"None of your business," I answered, turning and starting to walk away. 

Before I could get far, I was forced to turn around again, though, "I'm Kai."

"Good for you," I said, trying to walk away again, but this time he held me still.

"Now what's your name?" he asked, "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Again, none of your business, and if you don't release me in five seconds, I guarantee you'll walk away from this with one less testicle, got it?" I asked with faux sweetness.

He just smirked again. God, that smirk. I'm finding it to annoy me so much, but at the same time it causes me to get this weird fluttering in my stomach. Not that I showed any reaction besides annoyance, though. 

He didn't say anything, but I know he's just waiting for me to give in and answer him. Well, he's going to be hurting REAL soon!

"Come o-" he started, but before he could finish, I lifted my knee and jammed it where the 'sun don't shine.'

He fell over into a fetal position with his hands between his legs. I smirked and walked away without giving him a second look. 

***************time skip to a week later****************

It's the first day of school now, and I am NOT in a good mood. Earlier, Jax decided to wake me up by pouring cold water over my head, and now my sheets are soaking wet! Then, I had to rush to get dressed, eat, and get out the door. I'm lucky I was smart enough to plan my outfit yesterday night. I chose to wear black tights, black leather shorts, a grey cropped t-shirt, and my black leather jacket. I wore my black combat boots, my snowflake necklace, my set of black and silver bracelets, and three simple silver rings. I quickly curled my hair and I was done. My makeup was already there because of being in power mode. 

By the time I Jax and I were walking out of the house, it was already 7:50. We had ten minutes to get to school.

"Great. I'm gonna be late on the first day," I said, sighing.

"Hey! You can be all emo with everyone else, but not with me, ok? I'm your brother, and you don't need to act with me," Jax told me harshly.

"Whatever," I looked out the car window, "Just drive."

We got there with five minutes to spare after parking. That was five minutes to find our lockers, put our textbooks away, and get to our first class (this school doesn't have homerooms). 

Luckily, Jax and I have different first periods, so I have a chance to establish myself without being immediately pegged as one of the Maxwell twins. Things were going to be different here, that's for sure.

My first class is History with Mrs. Cashwell. She turned out to be a generally young woman that wouldn't be too strict. At least I don't have to deal with another Mr. Barber being the first thing I see in the morning. 

Instead of doing what Blair would do (rushing into class), I casually walked in and slumped down into the seat in the back. Everyone went silent as soon as I had stepped through the door, eyes following me all the way to my seat. I propped my feet up on my desk, and the noise it caused seemed to stir everyone out of whatever trance they were in before. They all cleared their throats and turned back to the front of the room. 

The only one who seemed unaffected by my presence was Mrs. Cashwell. She just continued on typing on her computer at her desk, not even risking a glance up. 

Soon, she took roll, and everyone seemed to be waiting to hear what my name was. It wasn't what I was planning, but it works, I guess. I was PLANNING on scaring people out of curiosity, but that didn't happen. 

Maybe it's just because this town is so small. They probably don't get a lot of newcomers here. 

I guess Brooklyn wasn't what they were expecting because they all seemed super disappointed. I had to hold back a snort at that. As a last second decision, I decided to tell the teacher that I go by Brooke. Other than that, nothing else exciting happened in first period. On the first day, classes are only about fifteen minutes long, so we just got our syllabus and supplies list and that was it. 

I took my time getting to my next class, acting with nonchalance. Whenever someone would try and talk to me or stare, I would just glare and walk away. It's kinda fun, being a scary badass. 

It was just my luck that it had to be ruined the second I started to enjoy myself a little. Standing and talking in my next class was Jax and Kai. They seemed to be getting along great. Oh, joy.

I haven't seen Kai since the woods a week ago. I made a point of staying home just in case he decided to come back to my spot. If he thought that I wasn't gonna come back, then maybe he would stop trying to find me, if he was trying to find me, that is. 

Also lucky for me was the teacher's choice to assign seats! My seat was right next to Jax and Kai. Just. My. Luck. Now I have no choice by to walk up to them!

As I walked up to my desk, Jax started laughing at something Kai had said. I couldn't help but show some emotion at my brother's obnoxious laughter, so I settled for a smirk. But my smirk was gone the second Jax noticed me walking over. 

"Hey, B! I saw that we were sitting next to each other. I want you to meet a friend," he beckoned me closer.

When I got there, he pulled me under his arm and "introduced" us, "B, this is Kai. Kai, this is Brooklyn, my little sister."

I shoved him away, giving him a glare and said, "TWIN sister, you jerk."

I caught a flash of recognition in Kai's eyes and then he smirked, "So the mystery is solved. Her name is Brooklyn."

"Wait. You two know each other?" Jax asked, confusion evident in his features.

"No, we don't." I insisted, trying to get to my seat, but Kai stood in my way.

"Actually, we met in the woods. She kneed me in the balls," he said.

Jax snorted and said, "Then it was definitely Brooklyn. That sounds like her."

I rolled my eyes and looked Kai straight in the eyes, despite the height difference, and said, "If you don't get out of my way, you'll lose a lot more than a testicle."

With that, I pushed around him and sat in my desk. 

This day is taking a turn for the worse. It got even worse, though, when I overheard Kai saying something to Jax on their way out: "You're sister's kinda hot. Like, a badass kinda hot. She single?"

Without needing to see it, I knew that Jax's face steeled and he went into protective brother mode, "Stay away from my sister. If she doesn't beat you up, I will."

"We'll see how things turn out," Kai said, and then he walked down the hallway. 

How did I manage to get a boy interested in me before I had even started school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that wasn't my best work, but I didn't want to make it too long, and I just needed to get to a point where the ending line was good enough to make you want to read more. Oh! Yeah...I'M WRITING A SEQUEL!!!!!!! I know I didn't get any answers–which I didn't like by the way–but I already have an idea ready, so who cares?! 
> 
> I hope that I get more readers per chapter because three is kinda sad. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story and sticking with me through my horrible published schedule. It means a lot that anyone is even interested in my story. This all started as a way to get my ideas out of my head, and it turned into a 18 chapter story! Wow. 
> 
> I want to put it out there that I am looking for a beta reader, so if you're interested in going over this story and my future stories, PM me. Maybe in the future, I'll re-edit this story, but that time is certainly not here yet.
> 
> As a reminder, this story is also on FF, Wattpad, Tumblr, and Inkitt, if you prefer those websites. 
> 
> Comment your thoughts! Leave kudos!
> 
> Thank you and happy reading!
> 
> \- your author
> 
> Here's the summary for the sequel:
> 
> Blair Mikeals may be Brooklyn Maxwell, and she may look completely different, but she still has the same tendency to attract bad luck. Blair is just trying to be the emo longer girl that nobody messes with, but this one boy keeps getting under her skin. This boys name? Kai Knight. They met in the woods once and Blair ended up kneeing him where the sun don't shine, so what will happen when Jax befriends this annoying boy? Watch as Blair discovers how to let people in again in...Frozen Secrets!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. God. That took so long. It was 2331 words! I'm so proud of myself!
> 
> Again, let me know if you have any suggestions. I am completely open to it. If I made any errors, tell me. I did most of this chapter without my glasses on, so I can't always catch my mistakes. Also, if you want me to add you into the story, just ask. I might do it!
> 
> I'm talking like I have so many readers, but I this is my first chapter ever! Sorry! I don't think I will have a publishing schedule because I have school, but I will make each chapter count for any long breaks. I promise!
> 
> What do you think will happen next? Does Blair and Jax have to tell their friends the secret now? Read the next chapter to find out! (I know that was cheesy)


End file.
